Fairy Moon
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU. Lisanna discovers that she is a super hero named Sailor Moon, and it her duty to protect the world as well as find her fellow Sailor Guardians and princess. However as time goes on thing become more complicated as evil forces from a thousand years ago appears. Will her and guild mates be able to handle it? Please R&R.
1. Sailor Moon

A/N: Yep! My first update of the year and new story! Though it's not a surprise to those who read my Word of God Blog on Tumblr... This story is an AU for Fairy Tail (as well as Sailor Moon), not only is there a For Want of a Nail (with more changes later on), Edolas doesn't play a role at all. However Exceed still exist but they go by a different name and have some unique traits and were combined with Mau from Sailor Moon sort of... Also for the Sailor Moon elements it will have elements from both manga/Crystal and the original anime. I hope you enjoy!

Also I won't say who the other three Guardians are... (Sailor V is easy to figure out once you read it...).

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Sailor Moon... if I did then I would find a way to end the complaints about Crystal... Permanently... Mwahahahahaha!

Happy: But she does own any OC that may appear...

Fairy Moon

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Sailor Moon

The Taker Over Siblings were one of the most well known teams of Fairy Tail. The Oldest Mirajane had the magic Take Over: Satan Soul, the middle Elfman had the magic Take Over: Beast Soul and the youngest Lisanna had the magic Take Over: Animal Soul.

Mirajane was most the powerful and was considered an S Class Mage of Fairy Tail, which was why she was able to take her siblings with her.

It was a mistake, they had to fight a monster called The Beast, Elfman tired to take it over but it was too much to handle.

"Mira!" called out Lisanna as she was in her bird form flying to her older sister, she changed back to human, "What's going on?"

"It's Elfman…" cried Mirajane, "He tried to take over The Beast… but…"

Lisanna looked at the Beast before her. She knew what she had to do.

"Elfman!" called out Lisanna, "It's me! Lisanna."

She said these words, she unconsciously called upon a magic she didn't know she had, she was surrounded by a golden glow.

"Please big brother! Stop this! Let's go home together." Said Lisanna.

The Beast that was Elfman was about to strike, however something else happened.

The glow around Lisanna intensified and a yellow crescent moon appeared on her forehead.

The glow blinded the beast… until certain words came out.

"Lisanna…?"

However when the glow died down Lisanna suddenly collapsed.

"Lisanna!" called out Mirajane.

Both she and Elfman ran over to their sister, thankfully she was still breathing, it took about a minute but the yellow cresset moon eventfully faded.

"What happened?" asked Elfman still as the beast.

"I don't know…" said Mirajane.

She looked at her brother, "You might want to switch back…"

"Yeah…" sighed Elfman.

Thankfully Lisanna only had minor Magical Exhaustion. When they had gotten back to Fairy Tail, they had discussed with what happened with their guild's master Makarov.

"So you don't know what you did?" asked Makarov.

"No." answered Lisanna.

Makarov began to think.

"Do you know what happened?" asked Elfman.

"No idea…" answered Makarov.

"Seriously!" yelled Mirajane.

"I do have a theory however…" said Makarov, "That Lisanna has an magic hidden deep within her?"

"What kind of magic?" asked Lisanna.

"I don't know… but something tells me it will be important in the future." Said Makarov.

Lisanna nodded.

Little did any of them knew was that this would be the most important moments of Lisanna's life… though she didn't' know yet.

One Year Later…

One morning Lisanna was walking to the Guild Hall, she has promised her best friend Natsu that she would spend the day with him as both of them had been busy the past month with missions.

As she passerby a new jewelry store that had opened she accidently stopped on something soft. She went to see what it was, it was a Moon Cat.

Moon Cats were extremely rare animals, not only could they talk but they also had magic that allowed them fly, those truly skilled or powerful can obtain a human form but those Moon Cats are extremely rare.

She looked around, this one was black and it had a strange yellow bald spot on its forehead.

"Hey?" are you okay?" asked Lisanna.

The Moon Cat looked at her, not saying anything.

"I guess I should take you to the guild if you're not talking." Said Lisanna.

"Wait you know I can talk?" asked the moon cat.

That was when she noticed the Fairy Tail Mark on Lisanna's shoulder, "You're a mage of Fairy Tail… I did hear that was one with a moon cat."

Out of the many guilds that dot the landscape, only a few of them had Moon Cats in their membership, Fairy Tail was among them.

"Oh you mean Happy." Said Lisanna.

The Moon Cat nodded, "I want to join your guild. "

"You do?" asked Lisanna.

"I do…" responded the moon cat.

"Okay…" said Lisanna who didn't know why but she was a little unsure about it.

The Moon Cat followed Lisanna to the guildhall.

"Morning everyone!" called out Lisanna.

Those were already there waved.

"Hey! Lisanna!" called out Natsu.

"Lisanna"! called out Happy, the guild's moon cat.

That was when they noticed the moon cat behind Liana.

"Oh this is…" said Lisanna.

"Luna." Said the moon cat.

"She wants to join the guild." Said Lisanna.

"Really another moon cat!" cheered Happy, "I only know mom and Lucky!"

Lucky was Happy's father… it's best not to get into their relationship now…

Thankfully Makarov was at the bar.

"So you want to be a Fairy Tail mage?" asked Makarov.

Luna nodded.

Makarov took out the Guild Mark stamp and Luna and he began to discus where to place the mark and what color.

"So what do you want to do today?" asked Lisanna.

"Well…" said Natsu.

That was when Mirajane stormed in.

"Where's Erza!" she yelled.

"Um… Erza's on a mission right now…" said one to waitresses.

"Why that…" muttered Mirajane.

"Mira… what's wrong…" said Lisanna trying to reassure her sister.

Mirajane took out the latest issue of Sorcerer's Weekly. On the cover was a girl with blonde hair, some of her hair was tied by a red ribbon in a side ponytail while the rest of her hair was worn down, but the most notable thing was that she was wearing a red mask and wore a strange outfit based around a sailor suit.

"They bumped me for Sailor V!" yelled Mirajane.

"Sailor V?" asked Natsu.

"Oh you haven't heard, Sailor V is a mage that's been helping fight crime all over the country." Said Lisanna, "It's said that very few people know who she actually is..."

"Aye!" said Happy, "She's very popular right now…"

"Even you heard of her…" muttered Natsu.

"You're just not in tune with what's popular." Shrugged Happy.

"If I ever meet her I will give her a piece of my mind!" yelled Mirajane.

"Do you want to do something no where near the gold hall?" asked Natsu with a sweat drop.

"That's sounds like a good idea." agreed Lisanna.

As they left, Luna (now with a yellow guild mark on her back) watched, she looked at the rest of the guildhall.

"I'll talk to her later." Thought Luna, "But I can sense the others might be here… I'll have to look around see if they're here…"

As they went to the fishing hole, they walked passed the new jewelry store.

Natsu stopped.

"Is something wrong Natsu?" asked Lisanna.

"No… not really." Said Natsu.

They continued on they're to the usual fishing hole, completely unaware what was going on in that new Jewelry store.

Lisanna, Natsu and Happy had a fun day, they did go fishing but afterward, they went to their favorite spot and watched the sun set.

Of course during that time Happy had to say this "You are in looove."

"Stop saying that!" yelled Natsu.

"It's not like that!" yelled Lisanna.

Other than bit it was a fun day.

As Lisanna walked home she couldn't help but to think "I have to find more time."

That was when she heard a scream.

Instinctively she ran over to the location of the scream. It was the new jewelry store, she looked through the window and saw that it was littered with unconscious bodies, while she saw a horrific looking creature choke a young girl.

Lisanna was about to go in when she someone shout.

"Lisanna, wait!"

She turned to see it was Luna.

"I know you're a wizard but what's in there is something that most wizard's can't possibly handle…" said Luna

"How do you know."

Luna sighed, "What I am about to tell you is unbelievable, but there is a great evil that wants to take over the world. It is my duty to fine the lost Princess and the Sailor Guardians… you are one of the Sailor Guardians, you are Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Moon?" asked Lisanna.

Suddenly she remembered what happened on the mission, the magic she had but hadn't been able to use since then.

"I under stand if you don't believe me…" said Luna.

"No I believe you…" said Lisanna.

"Wait?" asked Luna, "You do."

Lisanna nodded.

"I had this whole speech in mind… then again I wasn't expecting the person to be a guild mage…" sighed Luna.

Luna handed her a golden brooch, it had a crescent moon on it and four gems surrounded it, one blue, one red, one green and one orange.

"In order to tap into this magic hold this and say Moon Prism Power! Make-up!" said Luna.

Lisanna was a little unsure, but did so, "Moon Prism Power! Make-up!"

There was a flash of light at her clothes turned to ribbons with took the form of a leotard, along with a sailor collar, a large ribbon in the front and one on her lower back, knee high red boots appeared on her legs and a tiara appear on her forehead, but what was most not table was a rather short miniskirt attaching itself to the leotard.

Lisanna looked at her reflection in the window.

"In this form you are called Sailor Moon."

"Does the skirt need to be this short?" she asked, "And do I have to dress like this? What if someone sees me like this…"

That was when she noticed that her guild mark was gone.

"Don't worry…" said Luna, "There is a disuse field, even if you ran into someone you knew they wouldn't recognize you, don't worry your guild mark is still there, it's just hidden…"

There was another scream coming from the store.

"Sailor Moon you have to go in there." Said Luna.

Sailor Moon nodded.

Sailor Moon entered the jewelry store.

"Hold it right there!" shouted Lisana.

The horrific monster let go of the girl she was choking.

"How are you?" asked the monster.

That was when she was suddenly compelled to perform a speech with certain movements.

"I am the pretty guardian of love and justice Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you!" called out Sailor Moon.

There was an awkward silence.

"What was that!" yelled Sailor Moon blushing bright red.

"I don't know…" said Luna with a sweat drop.

"Sailor Moon I never heard of you…" said the monster.

"I'm new at this…" admitted Sailor Moon.

"Well you're about to die… now those who have given their energy to our great ruler, rise!" ordered the monster.

All of the unconscious women around them got up, all of them with blank expressions.

All of them lunged at Sailor Moon who managed to dodge.

"Sailor Moon you have to attack the monster!" said Luna.

"How? I don't know how to use this magic remember." Said Sailor Moon.

Before Luna could tell her anything the monster reached out to attack Sailor Moon, when suddenly a fire ball hot the monster.

They turned to the source it was a man covered head to toe in red armor that vaguely resembled a dragon.

"And who are you?" asked the monster.

"I am Dragon Knight." Said the man.

"Do you know who he is?" asked Sailor Moon.

Luna shook her head no.

Then Luna realized something.

"Sailor Moon now! Grab your tiara and shout Moon Tiara Action!" said Luna.

Sailor Moon did so, when she did the tiara turned into a glowing disc

Moon Tiara Action!" called out Sailor Moon.

The glowing disc hit the monster turning it to dust.

Somewhere else a man scowled.

"Morgana failed…" muttered the man.

Sailor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sailor Moon." Said Dragon Knight, "I know that whatever you will face will test you… have faith in yourself."

With that Dragon Knight jumped out of a window and disappeared.

That was when people regained consciousness.

Outside Luna and Sailor Moon heard voices.

"IT's happening in here!" shouted a voice.

"All right show me where this monster is!" shouted a voice.

"It's Mira…" said Sailor Moon.

That was when a bystander who must have escaped showed up with Mirajane and Elfman.

"Okay… who are you!" demanded Mirajane pointing at Sailor Moon.

"Um… well…" said Sailor Moon, "I'm Sailor Moon… and I stopped the monster."

"I see…" said Mirajane.

Sailor Moon inwardly breathed a sigh of relief realizing that the disguise field was working.

"By the way dodo you know Sailor V?" asked Mirajane.

Sailor Moon sweat dropped, "No… I just started today… and…"

She saw Luna motioning at her to follow.

"I really have to go!" said Sailor Moon running out of the store.

"Should I say why…" said the bystander.

"Best if you don't…" said Elfman.

Sailor Moon and Luna went to an ally.

"How do I change back?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Just focus." Explained Luna.

Sailor Moon did and went back to being Lisanna.

"Someone must have went to guild." Said Lisanna.

Luna nodded.

""We have to tell someone…" she sighed, "I'd rather not have to fight my sister."

"I was thinking the same thing…" said Luna, "I already have someone in mind…"

"Who?" asked Lisanna.

The next day Lisanna and Luna talked to Makarov in his office.

"So that was you…" sighed Makarov, "I had heard about that…"

Lisanna nodded.

"Can you show me this Sailor Moon form?" asked Makarov.

"Sure." Said Lisanna, "Moon Prism Power! Make-up!"

She once again transformed, of course when it was done Makarov couldn't help but to grin a little and blush.

"That is such an amazing transformation… and the outfit is amazing too." He said.

"Seriously?" asked Luna while Sailor Moon sighed.

Makarov managed to regain his composure, "I did notice that you don't have your guild mark."

"The magic not only prevents anyone from reckoning her but also hides any and all guild marks…" said Luna.

"Is it possible to apply a second one?" asked Makarov, "One that only appears in this form?"

"I don't know we can always test it out." Said Luna.

"Why?" asked Sailor Moon.

Makarov sighed, "Well the magic council has been comparing about Sailor V not being a member of any guild…" he explained, "It's been a sore topic in the last few league meetings…"

"Really?" both of them asked with sweat drops.

"Yeah…" sighed Makarov, "However if Sailor Moon is official member."

"Then the magic council won't think of her as nuisance…" said Luna.

Makarov nodded.

Sailor Moon sighed, knowing that he already had enough from the magic council what with most the guild causing problems.

"I'll see what happens…" said Sailor Moon.

"So where do you want your Guild Mark?" asked Makarov.

Sailor Moon began to think.

"How about on my thigh in white." Said Sailor Moon.

Makarov nodded knowing why that spot. Once she transformed back the new mark was gone and her old one was back.

"Aren't you going to transform again to check?" asked Makarov.

"I'll do it later." Sighed Lisanna.

"Now…" said Luna, "You new duty is dangerous, the less people know that your Sailor Moon the better… this enemy will go after more people and it will up to you to find them and fight them…"

Lisanna nodded.

"Don't worry Lisanna, I'm sure you can handle it." Said Makarov.

"I'm not worried." Said Lisanna.

Lisanna left the office yet Luna remained.

"There's something you wanted to ask me, isn't there?" asked Makarov.

"There are more Sailor Guardians and I belie their all members." Said Luna.

"You want a list of the mages, don't you." said Makarov.

Luna nodded, after all the sooner she began her search the better.

However this was only the begging of this story, and who knows what will happen in the future.

Next Time: Lisanna must figure out how to break it to Mirajane and Elfman that she can't work with them any more. Meanwhile Luna discovers an old friend is in the guild. Who is it? Find out next time!


	2. An Old Friend

Chapter 2: An Old Friend

It has been a couple days since the jewelry store incident. Lisanna has since practiced her abilities and learned she could still use Take Over as Sailor Moon, but Luna thought it wasn't a good idea to use them in conjunction unless she really needed to.

Lisanna at the moment was just at a table reading the now infamous Sorcerer's Weekly which talked about Sailor V, apparently the thing that allowed her to bump Mirajane was that she recently busted a Duke who had several illegal activities under hos belt.

(Flashback)

Sailor Moon had finished her training for the day.

"There's something we need to talk about…" said Luna.

"What?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I know your make up a team with your brother and sister but… I don't think they should involved." Said Luna.

"Why not?" asked Sailor Moon.

"If they get involved then their lives could be put in danger." Said Luna.

"You don't know my family…" said Sailor Moon.

"Yesterday the monster was weak, but I'm sure of it, they will send stronger ones." Said Luna.

"You are aware my sister is an S Class Wizard… right?" asked Sailor Moon.

Luna shivered, "I know that, but what about Elfman?" asked Luna.

Lisanna was quiet, after the incident with The Beast, Elfman seemed to be over complicating with his manhood, he was strong but she knew he still has problems with his magic.

"Why can't I tell them?" asked Sailor Moon.

"It's best for that only Makarov knows…" sighed Luna.

Sailor Moon sighed.

(End of Flashback)

"This is going to be hard…" thought Lisanna.

"Oh hey Lisanna, today such a nice day." Said Loke, the guild's playboy suddenly sitting next to her.

Lisanna began to sweat drop.

"Hi… Loke…" said Lisanna nervously.

"Since no one's around…" said Loke.

Unfortunately, since Mirajane, Elfman and Natsu seemed to have an internal "Loke's hitting on Lisanna again" alarm in their heads all three of them showed up looking like they were going to kick his ass.

"Never mind…" backtracked Loke scooting away.

"Thanks." Said Lisanna.

"By the way Natsu when are you going to man up?" Elfman asked Natsu.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Natsu.

Lisanna giggled at their antics.

Meanwhile Luna was looking around the guildhall, had a list of the female mages, she had crossed off Mirajane (sensing she wasn't a Sailor Guardian like her sister) along with a couple others she had talked to the day before.

As she looked around she saw Cana drink a whole barrel.

"I'll save her for last…" sighed Luna really hoping she wasn't one.

That was when she noticed Loke.

Loke saw her too. Both of their eyes widened.

"Luna?" asked Loke.

"Le…" said Luna.

"I go by Loke now." He said interrupting her.

"Maybe we should talk outside." Said Luna.

"Yeah." Agreed Loke.

Both of them left the guildhall.

"I wonder what's that about." Thought Lisanna.

"So you're reading about the enemy." Muttered Mirajane sitting next to her.

Lisanna sweat dropped, "The enemy?"

"Yes…" muttered Mirajane.

"All this over a photo spread…" sighed Natsu.

"Aye…" sighed Happy.

"What was that?" asked Mirajane shooting a glare.

Lisanna sighed, "Mira, Elfman… there's something we need to talk about…" said Lisanna.

Outside Luna and Loke talked.

"It's been a long time." Said Luna.

"Yeah…" agreed Loke.

"Why are here?" asked Luna.

Loke sighed.

"I broke the rule." Said Loke, "About a year and half ago..."

Luna's eyes widened.

"And you're still alive!" yelled Luna in shock.

"I take it you're trying to find the Princess and the Guardians." Said Loke.

"I found Sailor Moon." Said Luna.

"Sailor Moon?" asked Loke with his eyes widening.

"It's Lisanna." Said Luna.

"You don't have all your memories… do you?" asked Loke.

"How did you know?" asked Luna.

"Well… never mind it's not that important." Said Loke.

"Loke… if you could…" said Luna.

"I shouldn't." said Loke as he tensed up, "Who knows how much time I have left… it would be too painful for everyone involved."

The two stood silence.

"Why…" said Luna.

"I had to protect Aries…" said Loke.

Luna looked up and nodded.

"It was good to see you again Luna… and if you ever want to talk." Said Loke.

"Yeah…" sighed Luna.

Inside Lisanna she sighed.

"I want to go out on my own for a bit." She said.

Both Mirajane and Elfman were surprised when she said.

"Why?" asked Elfman.

"I just think maybe I should try doing missions on my own…" said Lisanna with a fake smile.

"You really want to go alone…" muttered Mirajane.

"Actually I was planning on doing missions with Luna." Said Lisanna.

"Are you coping Natsu?" asked Mirajane.

"What?" asked Lisanna.

"I know you have matching guild marks but now your copying by teaming up with a moon cat." Said Mirajane.

"I'm not copying Natsu!" yelled Lisanna, "I just need a break!"

That was when a girl stumbled into the Guildhall.

She was breathing heavily.

"Please help me…" cried the girl, "Me and my family were shopping at this new restraint when everyone suddenly collapsed… and a monster showed up… I think there was something in the food…"

Luna ran over to her.

"Why didn't you collapse?" asked Luna.

"Well you see I'm a diet." Said the girl.

"Are you sure you weren't hallucinating?" asked Grey (an ice wizard known for suddenly stripping).

"Grey, you're clothes." Said Cana.

"No I swear!" said the girl.

Makarov was sitting at the bar and quickly figured it out it might have do with that mission.

"I think Lisanna and Luna should handle it." Said Makarov.

"What!" yelled Mirajane.

"All right!" said Lisanna.

"Let's go Lisanna!" said Luna.

Lisanna nodded.

Both of them left the Guildhall after getting the information from the girl.

Loke sat next to Makarov.

"She told you didn't she?" asked Loke.

"You know about the mission?" asked Makarov.

"I knew Luna long before I joined the guild." Said Loke, "You can trust her…"

"I already figured that out…" said Makarov.

"Good." said Loke.

Meanwhile Luna and Lisanna got to the restraint where they saw the unconscious patrons, also inside was another monster, seemly looking for the girl.

Lisanna ducked into an alleyway.

"Moon Prism Power! Make-up!" she called out.

Inside the restraint, the monster was still looking for the girl.

"Where is that little brat…" muttered the monster.

"Hey!" shouted a voice.

The monster turned to see Sailor Moon standing right there.

"I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of love and justice Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you!" said once again doing the poses.

Once that was done she sighed.

"I guess I have to get used opt that…" she said to herself.

"Is it just me or was that one a little differ." Said Luna who was off to the side.

"That's not important…" muttered Sailor Moon blushing a little.

"You must be that Mage that interrupted up lord Jadeite's plans last time." Said the monster.

"Lord Jadeite?" thought Sailor Moon.

"Now t fatten you up!" yelled the monster.

Suddenly the monster summoned walking talking food.

"Eat me!" yelled a turkey left.

"No eat me!" yelled a tomato.

"No! No! You want a pizza!" yelled a piece of pizza.

"No body wants to eat Brussels sprout…" muttered a Brussels sprout sitting in a corner.

All of them (but Brussels sprout) however before they could do that, all of them were engulfed by a fireball, causing the food to scream in pain.

"This is best for Brussels sprout." Said the Brussels sprout.

Sailor Moon turned to see it was Dragon Knight.

"You know I could have handled it." Sighed Sailor Moon.

"You did look like you did need help." Said Dragon Knight.

"Sailor Moon! Now!" said Luna.

"Right!" said Sailor Moon paying no more attention to the Dragon Knight.

"Moon Tiara Action!" she called out.

The glowing discus that was once her tiara hit the monster turning it to dust.

Sailor Moon noticed Dragon Knight was gone and breathed a sigh of relief.

The mysterious man watched everything, he noticed Sailor Moon's guild mark.

"I should have known Fairy Tail had something to do with it." He muttered.

He then disappeared.

In the restraint everyone was regaining conscious. When they did they noticed Sailor Moon.

"It's Sailor V!" yelled one of the people.

"I'm not Sailor V!" said Sailor Moon.

""But you're dressed in a Sailor Suit." Said a little kid.

"It's not Sailor V…" said Loke entering the restraint, "Sailor V is unaffiliated with a guild, this is a member of Fairy Tail!"

All of the restraint patrons were surprised but at the same time thought it was cool.

"Oh if you're wondering why I'm here." Said Loke to Sailor Moon, "The master wanted me to check on Lisanna."

Actually this was a lie, he wanted to see Sailor Moon.

Of course she didn't know Loke knew everything.

"Well I saw what was going on told her that I would handle it…" said Sailor Moon.

"I see." Said Loke then put his arm around her, "By the way, Sailor Moon was it…"

That was when suddenly Luna performed a literal flying kick to his face.

"Luna…" said Sailor Moon.

"Sorry about that… but I just had to." Said Luna.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." Said Sailor Moon leaving the restrung.

The people she saved all sweat dropped.

"She's supposed to be a super hero right?" asked a one of the men there, "Then why was that exit so anti-climatic?"

"I heard she's new at this… once she gets used I'm sure she'll have more dramatic exits." Joked Loke as her got up.

"Whoa did you think Loke would joke about Super Heroes." Said a random guy in the back of the restaurant.

"I thought he was just a play boy who always picked up almost every woman he sees." Said the guy's friend.

Loke sweat dropped when he heard that.

Sometime later Lisanna and Luna got to the guildhall.

The girl walked over to Lisanna.

"Did every go okay?" asked the girl.

"It did." Said Lisanna, "But I ended up hand the job over to a new guild mate named Sailor Moon."

""She joined the guild?" asked Mirajane in shock hearing this.

"She joined the day after the incident at the Jewelry store." Said Makarov.

Mirajane scowled.

"This hasn't proved that you can do a job on your own." Said Mirajane.

"Mira…" said Lisanna.

"But if you honestly want your space, fine…" said Mirajane, "I'm not going to stop you."

Lisanna looked over at Elfman who smiled.

"I figured that you wanted to step out of Mira's shadow." Said Elfman.

"You are the only one of us that hasn't really made a name for yourself." Said Mirajane.

Lisanna blinked.

"Sure… let's go with that." Said Lisanna.

Lisanna sighed, she hated lying to them. But Luna thought it would best for the time being no one knew she was Sailor Moon.

Hopefully when the mission was over she could apologize and rejoin the team.

After all this was all temporary… right?

Next Time: After Lisanna and Luna finish a mission, on the way back to the Guild they run into a certain team. However someone needs their help. But not everything is what it seems and could the second Sailor Guardian be found? Find out next time!


	3. Sailor Mercury

Chapter 3: Sailor Mercury

In a mysterious location a woman sat on a throne. She had long red hair and a strange tiara on her forehead and wore a rather revealing people dress.

That was when the mysterious man appeared before her.

"What news do you have Jadeite?" asked the woman.

"Queen Beryl, I have terrible news someone has been stopping my monsters from gaining energy." Said the man named Jadeite.

"Who is behind it?" asked the woman named Queen Beryl.

"Members of the Fairy Tail Guild, in hindsight I should have used Magnolia as the places to gather energy." Said Jadeite.

"I understand." Said Queen Beryl.

"I have plans to not only gather energy but also to eliminate any Mages from Fairy Tail." Said Jadeite.

"Good." Said Queen Beryl, "Proceed"

"Yes my queen." Said Jadeite.

Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail guildhall, Lisanna was looking through jobs.

"Remer take jobs where people are missing, acting strangely or even somehow feel weaker." Said Luna.

"Found one." Said Lisanna, "To find a missing person."

"Good…" said Luna.

Lisanna and Luna took the job… however it wasn't what they expected at all.

Sometime later…

Both were them were walking back to Magnolia.

"Well that wasn't the enemy." Sighed Luna.

"No…" sighed Lisanna, "At least it was only one Vulcan."

Indeed the reason why the person was missing was because a Vulcan had taken them over.

"I have to say you handed yourself well." Said Luna.

"Thanks." Said Lisanna.

"Hey Lisanna, heading back on foot." Said a voice behind her.

She turned around and saw Team Shadow Gear.

Team Shadow Gear consisted of Jet a guy who could use super speed magic, Droy a guy who could use plant magic and lastly Levy the only girl of the group who could use Solid Script, a magic that created words that were made out of the thing that they spelled.

"Hey guys." Said Lisanna.

"Walking back to the guild too?" asked Jet.

"Yeah." Said Lisanna.

The three of them joined Lisanna and Luna.

"Say is Elfman and Mira around?" asked Droy.

"Oh… you weren't around when it happened." Said Lisanna, "I'm taking a break…"

All three of them gasped in shock.

"Luna's joining me." Said Lisanna.

They finally noticed the moon cat.

"Hello there." Said Luna.

"I thought Luna would join Natsu long before she got her own Moon Cat." Said Droy.

"I know, right…" said Jet.

"Can you please stop talking about that…." Sighed Lisanna.

"So… your in the guild too?" asked Luna.

"That's right." Said Levy.

They all began to pose.

"We're Team Shadow Gear." Said all three.

"Oh yeah, I heard about you…" said Luna.

"What sort of stuff?" asked Jet.

"That it's not uncommon that you two end up getting beating up and Levy has to finish it on her own." Said Luna.

Both Jet and Dory's mouths were hanging opening.

"It's okay…" said Lisanna.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't brought it up." Said Luna.

"It's fine." Said Levy, "Really."

Both Jet and Droy sweat dropped when she said that.

"So was this the first real mission for you two?" asked Levy.

"It was." Said Luna.

"It was looking for a missing person but it ended badly." Sighed Lisanna.

"How could it end badly?" asked Jet.

"Unless it's a Vulcan." Said Droy.

"It was…" sighed Lisanna.

"Well you two took on a Vulcan on your own that's something to be proud of." Said Jet.

Theory didn't know that someone was watching them, the person noticed Lisanna's guild mark.

"Fairy Tail…" thought the person.

"So how are you liking Fairy Tail?" Levy asked Luna.

"It's good." Said Luna.

"She hasn't seen the fighting, has she?" asked Levy.

"Now that you mention it… there hasn't been a big brawl since Luna arrived." Said Lisanna.

"IS Erza still on her mission?" asked Jet.

"Yeah." Said Lisanna.

"Knowing Mira and after what happened with Sorcerer's Weekly, she's probably going to take out her anger on Erza." Said Levy.

"I know…" sighed Lisanna.

"What's supposed to mean?" thought Luna.

"You'll have to wait and see." Said Levy.

Luna sweat dropped, but then she looked at Levy.

"Could she be…" thought Luna.

That was when a young woman showed, she looked extremely disheveled.

"Are you from Fairy Tail?" asked the girl, "Please… help me…"

She then collapsed.

"There's a horrible monster in the nearby woods attacking people!" cried the girl, "Please you have to stop it!"

"Lisanna…" whispered Luna.

Lisanna nodded.

The girl led them into the woods.

"Are you nervous?" asked Levy to Luna.

"No I'm fine…" said Luna.

The girl stopped.

"Where's the monster?" asked Jet.

"Right here!" said the girl suddenly transforming into one.

"It was a trap!" yelled Luna.

"Now I will take all your energy while eliminating you Fair Tail mages." Said the monster.

"Let's see you try." Said Droy.

He took out some seeds and threw them to the ground, they immediately grew and moved to the monster.

"Plant magic, ooh starting it easy." Said the monster.

She grabbed one of the plants, all of them turned black and then grabbed Droy, Droy screamed in pain. The plants there to the ground.

"Droy…" said Levy going to see if he was all right.

"His energy was drained." Said Luna, "I've seen this before…"

"That's very perspective." Said the monster, "But it won't do you any good. I have to ability to turn your magic right back at you!"

"Let's see you try!" said Jet.

He lunged at her at high speeds and was about to perform a kick. However the monster dodged before the he could land the kick.

"What?" asked Jet.

"High Speed Magic… huh… you're a bit trickier but I think I know what to do." Said the monster .

She then touched his legs and black energy began to crackle around him, then he suddenly collapsed.

"I guess that was less painful than the plant…" mocked the monster.

Levy looked around.

"What's wrong?" asked Luna.

"Lisanna's missing." Said Levy.

"You will just have to worry about your friend later…" said the monster, "What you should worry is you."

"Stop it now!" shouted a voice.

That was when they turned to see Sailor Moon.

"I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of love and justice Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you!" said Sailor Moon doing her speech.

Levy noticed the guild mark on Sailor Moon's thigh.

"Oh yeah she's a new member I heard about." Said Luna playing dumb.

"I guess you missing friend brought in reinforcements, but that won't help." Said the monster.

"I'll handle her, you should get out here." Said Sailor Moon.

"No…" said Levy.

Sailor Moon looked at Levy.

"This is my team and my guild… you might be new, but I have to keep on fighting!" said Levy.

A blue mark appeared on her forehead, it looked to be a cross with a circle and a crescent, which was on top of the circle.

"I knew it!" said Luna.

She took out a strange blue and gold wand from somewhere.

"Levy catch!" said Luna.

Levy caught it.

"What's this?" asked Levy.

"You're a Sailor Guardian just like Sailor Moon." Said Luna, "You're Sailor Mercury, the Guardian of Water."

"Really?" asked Sailor Moon.

"How can I trust you?" asked Levy.

"Don't worry Levy you can't trust her." Said Sailor Moon.

For a split second Levy was able to see through the Disguise field and realized Sailor Moon was Lisanna.

"Say "Mercury Power! Make Up"!" said Luna.

"All right!" said Levy, "Mercury Power! Make-up!"

When she shouted that the wand glowed and all of her clothes turned to water, it reformed into a sailor suit that was almost identical to Sailor Moon's. Except her skirt collar and other things were a lighter shade of blue, while the ribbons were sky blue, a another notice difference that her uniform lack short sleeves, also the boots matched her skirt/collar instead of the ribbons.

She was Sailor Mercury!

Of course much like Sailor Moon she did speech without meaning to.

I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of love and intelligence Sailor Mercury! Douse your head in water and repent!"

After Sailor Mercury was done she realized what had done.

"Did I just say that out loud?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"I still haven't figured out how to stop it…" sighed Sailor Moon.

"There might be two of you now! But I can handle it." Said the monster.

"What do I do?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"If I remember correct you can use Bubble Spray!" said Luna.

"All right!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Bubble Spray!"

With that Sailor Mercury shot off bubbles, which turned to mist.

"What?" asked Sailor Mercury who began to blush, "That wasn't very effective."

"I guess once I know more about your magic I guess we can work on combine them…" said Luna looking away.

"Where are you!" yelled the monster.

"Either way we have to finish it now!" said Luna.

"Right!" said Sailor Moon, "Moon Tiara Action."

Thankfully the tiara managed to hit the target even in the mist and hot the monster dead on.

All three of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"When we get back to the guild I'll explain everything." Sighed Luna.

With, Jadeite he cured under his breath.

He had failed once again.

As the mist hadn't lifted yet Sailor Moon was able to quickly explain how to de-transform.

Jet and Droy quickly came to.

"What happened?" asked Jet.

"Don't worry we took care of the monster." Said Levy.

"It's fine." Said Lisanna.

"Wait both of you did…" said Jet.

"Yes…" said Levy.

"Oh man I really don't want to get back to the guildhall so soon…" mumbled Droy.

"I know right." Agreed Jet.

"Why?" asked Luna.

Right when they got to the guildhall…

"You two not only failed, but both Levy and Lisanna had to bail you out." Said Elfman.

"He's always hard on those two." Said Lisanna.

"This is going to go on for a while…" sighed Levy.

"We should go talk to The Master then." Said Luna.

As Elfman scolded them none of them notice the left the man room.

When they got to the office, Luna explained that Levy was a Sailor Guardian.

"I see… well why don't I see your transformation." Said Makarov.

"Later!" said both Luna and Lisanna causing Levy to sweat drop.

"I don't know if you know the mission yet… but it's going to take a lot of you time." Sighed Makarov.

Levy was quiet, she realized why Lisanna went on her own.

"I have an idea." Said Luna, "If this is a regular occurrence then I know the perfect way…"

They went back into the main hall of course Elfman was on their case.

"I know I haven't been here long but I do have a suggestion." Said Luna interrupting Elfman.

"What?" asked Jet.

"Maybe you should start going on missions without Levy." Said Luna.

"What!" yelled both Jet and Droy.

"Perfect." Said Elfman, "How else are they going man up if all they do is hide behind Levy."

"But who will protect Levy?" asked Jet.

A lot of guild members stared at Jet.

"That has to be the second stupidest question I have ever heard in my life." Said Mirajane.

"What's the first?" asked Jet knowing it was better to talk in this case.

""How did the pole jumpers get to the balcony?"" sighed Mirajane when she got confused looks, "Don't ask."

"Look you two can't be focused on protecting Levy, if all you're doing is getting your asses kicked." Said Elfman.

Both Jet and Droy sighed.

Luna sighed as well. She knew she couldn't keep doing this. She had to find the other Guardians, she knew she first had to check those who weren't on permanent teams. After all breaking up teams like that was a bad idea.

Hopefully next time she would find a Sailor Guardian she wouldn't have to go through this again.

Next Time: Lisanna, Levy and Luna take a job at a town where a good chunk of the town is acting strangely, like they don't have enough time on their hands. What will happen? Find out next time!


	4. Outta Time

Chapter 4: Outta Time

Levy had done some training and as Sailor Mercury got a blue guild mark (to match her Guardian Color) on her left shoulder. She and Luna came up with the battle strategy of using either ice or water based spells whenever Bubble Spray was in effect to create the illusion of it's a side effect of the bubbles.

Wit that in kind it was time to see if there any jobs that raised any red flags.

"I see something." Said Luna as she flew round the request board.

"What?" asked Levy.

"Everyone around our town has gone crazy… they constantly think they don't have enough time… what's worse that eventually they have to get hospitalized." Read Luna, "Please find out what sort of spell has cursed our town."

"It does seem to have all of the signs." Said Lisanna.

They took the train to get to the town, when they to the stop, the station attends came on board and made an announcement.

"If you wish to get off this station, please follow us to make sure you don't get hurt." Said the station attendant.

They followed the station attendant to the back door, once they got off, they saw that a large mass of people were trying to get on the train.

"I have to get on the train!" yelled a person,

"I'll late for my date in Onibus at 9 pm!" yelled one person.

"I have an important business meeting on the 23rd." Yelled another person.

They left the train station when they did they saw that people were running around and zipping along with their magic mobiles.

"How are we going to get there in this traffic?" asked Lisanna.

That was when an older man showed up.

"You wouldn't happen to be the group that's come to solve our town's problem, would you?" asked the older man.

"How did you know?" asked Lisanna.

Both Levy and Luna pointing to her guild mark with was visible.

"Oh thank you, I'm the mayor of this town." Said the man, "And please follow me."

He directed them to a safe route where to discus the job in it were several people who not in a hurry.

"I'm, sure noticed how everyone is acting around here." Said the mayor, "It's gotten so dangerous that several people have been admitted to the hospital because of injuries… however people have began to get severally exhausted as well and falling into comas we don't know what to do…"

"So has any new shops popped up recently?" asked Luna.

There was an awkward silence.

"Holy crap a talking cat!" yelled the mayor.

"Hey I thought Fairy Tail's talking cat was blue." Said one of the people who were there.

"She's new." Said Levy.

Luna sweat dropped.

"Now that the cat mentioned it, a new clock store did open up it had a sale and everything, I think almost every person in town bought one before it suddenly closed down." Said the chair man, "It's strange you know… wait you don't think…"

"The owner put a spell on the town…" mumbled one of the people there.

"All right you have the mission! Get that evil wizard." Said the mayor.

They gave the address of the clock store, the doors were locked shut and there didn't seem to be anyone inside.

"How do we get in?" asked Luna.

"I have an idea." Said Levy.

They went to the back, Luna watched as Levy motioned her arms, the word "Hole" appeared in the wall, the hollow of the hole fell out creating enough room to go through.

"All right! Let's go in." said Lisanna.

They all went in to find the room was vacant expect for a giant clock.

"Well, well so Fairy Tail did show up after all." Said a woman showing up, "I didn't expect you to anytime soon…"

That was when they watched the woman turn into a monster.

"Follow me if you dare." Said the monster.

The clock opened and revealed a portal which the monster went though.

"What should we do?" asked Levy.

"I guess we have no choice but to transform." Said Lisanna.

"Looks that way." Said Luna.

The three of them sigh.

"Well I guess we should do this." Said Lisanna.

"Moon Prism Power!" said Lisanna.

"Mercury Power!" said Levy.

"Make-up!" called out both.

And thusly both of them transformed into their Senshi form.

"All right! We need to be ready for anything in there." Said Luna as she used Area.

The two Guardians nodded.

They headed into the portal, completely unaware they were being watched.

They got into the other dimension.

"This one seems to be much more powerful than the others." Said Luna.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Moon.

They noticed a doorway nearby.

"That's probably where she is." Said Sailor Moon.

"But it's probably a trap." Pointed out Sailor Mercury.

"She we continue?" asked Luna.

Sailor Moon took a couple steps and that was it seemed like everything was getting bigger.

"Lisanna!" said Sailor Mercury grabbing her.

"What happened?" asked Sailor Moon as everything returned to normal.

"You started getting suddenly younger." Said Sailor Mercury.

"The time around here must be warped." Said Luna.

"You mean we'll get older or younger if step in the wrong place?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Probably…" sighed Sailor Mercury.

"Then maybe if you don't walk there everything will be fine." Said a voice.

That was when all three of them found themselves being thrown through the door.

Luna managed to regain control thanks to her magic, but Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury landed laughter awkwardly.

"Who did that?" said Sailor Mercury.

"I'm sure that was Dragon Knight." Sighed Sailor Moon.

"So there's more little fairies." Said the monster appearing.

Both of the Sailor Guardians got up.

"I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of love and justice Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you!"

"I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of love and intelligence Sailor Mercury! Douse your head in water and repent!"

Both of them stood as they realized they did the speeches again.

"You are weird…" mocked the monster.

That was when they both noticed however, neither one couldn't move.

The monster began to laugh.

"I made sure to freeze time for both of you…" said the monster, "I'll drain you dry…"

"Are you sure about that?" asked a voice.

The monster noticed Dragon Knight.

"If I were to guess, that big clock is the source of your power… what if someone started a small fire several minutes ago and is slowly raging out of control."

"What?" asked the monster.

Outside of the monster's demission, the clock was covered in flames.

Back inside there monster realized her powers were being drained to the extent that Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon could move.

"Thanks." Said Sailor Moon actually meaning it this time.

"All right finish her off!" said Luna.

"Bubble Spray!" shouted Sailor Mercury.

Indeed the whole area was covered with the fist.

"This… isn't anything…" said the monster.

That was when looked up and saw the words, ice… made of ice crash into her from above.

"What?" asked the monster.

When it hit was frozen.

"Now Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Mercury.

'Right!" said Sailor Moon.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

With that the magical discus hit the frozen monster, not only did the entire dimension disappear but so did the store.

"Looks like Dragon Knight is gone again." Sighed Luna.

"Yeah." Said Sailor Moon.

"Who is he?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"I don't know, he just interferes in the fights for some reasons." Said Sailor Moon, "This was the first time he did something we weren't' able to handle so I don't mind this time."

"I see…" said Sailor Mercury who went back to being Levy as Lisanna also de-transformed.

They went to meet with the mayor who was ecstatic.

"Oh man, I can't belie it! Everyone regained themselves and those that were in the hospital because they were in a coma has woken up!" said the mayor.

The three of them smiled.

'However I have to cut your pay as Fairy Tail's reputation strikes once again." Said the mayor.

"What?" asked Lisanna.

"That building is no longer there… what did you do to it in the ensuing fight?" asked the chair-man, "Word is that smoke appeared at the site."

Before Levy and Lisanna could answer, a stern looking woman showed up.

"I have just discovered something strange… the location of the clock shop was never there…" said the woman, "It seems to be some sort of magical construct…"

"I do remember hearing word that the shop was bigger on the inside… so that makes sense." said the mayor.

The woman sweat dropped.

"Thank you for saving this town." Said the woman.

"You're quite welcome." Said Lisanna.

"It was nothing." Said Levy.

"We' 'ere happy to help." Said Luna.

"Seriously… why is there a talking cat?" asked the mayor.

Luna sweat dropped at that respond to her.

And so they once again defeated the enemy and as they went home they were unaware the next time they would have to deal with the enemy would be much closer to home.

Next Time: One day a man shows up to suggest a competition between Mirajane and the other contender for the strongest mage of the Guild Erza. However this competition could be a trap... What will happen and could the next Sailor Guardian appear. Find out next time!


	5. Sailor Mars

Chapter 5: Sailor Mars

Luna breathed a sigh of relief as she crossed off Bisca's name off a list. Bisca was the last female mage that was in a percent team that wasn't on a mission. Ever since having inadvertently break up the Take Over Siblings and Team Shadow Gear Luna walked to all but every woman who was on a permanent team.

The only she didn't talk to was Evergreen and she was rarely at the Guildhall anyways so it was fine for the time being.

As she was sitting at the bar as she did this Loke sat next to her.

"So how's the search going?" asked Loke.

"I just eliminated Bisca." Said Luna.

"She was the last one besides Evergreen right?" asked Loke.

Luna nodded.

"So you don't have to considered a bad luck charm when it comes to teams." Said Loke.

Luna glared at her old friend.

"So Levy's Mercury." Said Loke, "Can't say I'm not surprised… she is one of the smartest members of the guild."

Both of them looked at Lisanna and Levy who were talking and laughing.

"Everyone's so close." Said Luna.

"Want to take that back frosty!" she heard Natsu yell.

"On the most part." Said Luna.

"You want to have at it pyro!" yelled Grey.

"Grey… your clothes." Said Cana not even looking at him.

"Oh man!" yelled Grey noticing he was in his under wear again.

Natsu was laughing at him when suddenly someone ran into the guildhall.

"Erza is back!" yelled that person.

Almost everyone in the guild froze.

"That mission must have taken weeks." Said Lisanna who wee among the ones that didn't freeze.

"Yeah." Agreed Levy.

"All right! She's back!" said Mirajane, "Finally!"

That was when a woman with long red hair wearing armor walked in.

"Good to see you again Erza." Said Makarov, "Did the job go well?"

"Yes it did." Said Erza.

She looked around the guild.

"Maybe for once can you not scold them." Said Makarov.

Erza did still look around the guild.

"I'm such good friends with Natsu!" said a terrified Grey.

"Aye!" said Natsu.

"No way…" whispered Luna seeing this.

That was she realized she was being lifted up. She looked over and realized that it was Loke.

"Wait…" said Luna, "Are you using me as a shield!"

Loke was quiet for a few seconds.

"Maybe…"

Erza turned to those two as Luna kicked him in the face.

"So I heard we have a new Moon Cat." Said Erza.

"Oh yes." Said Luna, "My name is Luna."

"It's nice to meet you!" said Luna.

"Nice to meet you too." Said Erza.

Luna got the feeling.

"Erza!" yelled Mirajane, "Let's fight."

"I'm not in the mood." Said Erza.

"What!" yelled Mirajane., "I'm ready to fight!"

"Is this about you getting bumped from Sorcerer's Weekly?" asked Erza, "Oh is the rumor I heard about Lisanna going on off on her own?"

Mirajane glared at her.

"Why you!" said Mirajane.

That was when she used Take Over to turn herself into a demon.

"Well I guess I have no choice." Said Erza reequipping a sword.

Everyone ducked under tables, except for Makarov who was face palming.

Loke managed to drag Luna under a table, that was when he noticed Luna's face.

"What is it?" asked Loke.

"I think I found the next Guardian." Said Luna.

Loke blinked then realized who meant.

"Seriously?" asked Loke.

Luna nodded.

Loke sighed.

Meanwhile in the mysterious location, Jadeite once again stood before Queen Beryl.

"I'm sorry, I tried to keep it far away from Fairy Tail but that actively didn't work." Said Jadeite.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Queen Beryl.

"I know that it's the women of Fairy Tail that are behind our losses, so I plan to take out the strongest women of that guild… "Titania" Erza and Mirajane "The Demon"." said Jadeite, "There's word that the two often fight… and I think I know the way to use that take both of them out and all of Fairy Tail."

"This better works this time." said Queen Beryl.

"Don't worry it will." Responded Jadeite.

With that Jadeite disappeared.

Back at the Guildhall, the two continued to fight, while everyone hid under the table.

Natsu sighed as he was under a table with Lisanna, Levy and Grey.

"You still want to fight Erza don't you?" asked Lisanna.

"Of course I do! I'm a lot more powerful than last time we did." Said Natsu.

"You seriously want to fight her like this!" said Grey.

"What's that supposed mean?" asked Natsu.

"Please don't fight when we're like this." Said Levy.

Makarov knew it was time to end this fight, however someone walking clapping was the one who stopped it.

Everyone turned to face the person clapping, it was a blonde man in glasses wearing a garish purple tuxedo.

"This what I know people want to see." Said the man, "The name's Jay Dight, And I'm the biasness in showing mages fighting each other for various reasons, or I will be! I want you two to be the first test subjects."

The guild members began to get out of their hidey holes, while Makarov, Erza and Mirajane (who returned to her normal form) all stared at them.

"Not interested." Said Erza.

"Seriously, who would want to see that." Said Mirajane.

"That's not a good idea." Said Makarov.

"What seriously?" asked Jay with a sweat drop.

He took out business cards and handed them to Erza and Mirajane.

Loke narrowed his eyes at him.

"Contact me if you change your mind." Said Jay.

He then walked out of the Guildhall, hoping that they would change their minds.

"Luna…" said Loke in a low voice.

"He's an enemy isn't he?" asked Luna.

Loke nodded.

Luna looked at Makarov who understood what it meant.

He was the enemy.

Sometime later, they had to discus this in his office.

"I'm sure he's trying to lure Erza and Mira into a trap." Sighed Makarov.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to give you Guild Marks in your Guardian forms." Said Luna.

"They're already aware Fairy tail is behind third losses." Said Makarov.

"You know…" said Levy, "If Erza or Mira doesn't contact him he'll just try something else."

"Should we take that chance." Said Lisanna.

Makarov was quiet.

"We'll leave it up to them." Said Makarov, "Can you fetch them?"

Not too long later…

"Yeah I figured it was a trap." Said Erza.

"That guy obviously has ulterior motives." Muttered Mirajane, "So I take it you want to turn it back on him, right?"

"I was going to leave it up to you two." Said Makarov.

"Well I say we go for it." said Mirajane, "That guy is going opt mess with Fairy Tail I saw we give him back 10 fold!"

Erza and Makarov sweat dropped.

"I don't think I'll be able to say no." said Erza.

"Well it's not just that, but the Sailor Guardians will be in on it." Said Makarov.

"Seriously?" asked Mirajane, "Wait did you just say "Sailor Guardians", there's another one?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Erza.

"Oh right since you've been on the mission we've gotten a couple more new recruits, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury. I trust them 100 percent." Said Makarov.

"Seriously? We don't even know who they are." Said Mirajane.

"I do, and I'm in contact with this one…" said Makarov, "They're worried about your safety, especially Sailor Moon."

"They are…" said Mirajane quietly remembering the night she met Sailor Moon.

Makarov nodded.

"I understand if you change your mind, but this a chance he will return with another plan…" said Makarov.

"Look I don't' care those Sailor Guardians are afraid for my safety, all they need to know we're the strongest women in Fairy Tail and we can handle it." Said Mirajane, "I can't say no, can I?"

"Looks that way." Said Makarov hoping that nothing too bad happens.

And so they contact Jay via a Lacrima.

"Oh that's fantastic news! I already have everything set up just in case you would say yes! IT will happen tomorrow."

You really knew we would contact you didn't you?" asked Mirajane with a sweat drop.

"That doesn't matter." Said Jay, "Everything is fine and nothing will go wrong. Bye bye!"

With that he ended the call.

"That was even more suspicious than either." Said Erza.

"Just be careful…" sighed Makarov.

Elsewhere, Jay suddenly changed his clothes, Jay was really Jadeite… which shouldn't be that much of a surplice since he didn't hid his name very well.

That was when monsters appeared, one resembled a tree while the other remolded a princess doll.

"Should they catch on you two will handle them…" said Jadeite.

The tow monsters nodded.

Next day, a large wrestling ring was set up. Of course just about everyone from the Guild and a few other town's people gathered around to watch it.

"All right! Go Mira!" cheered Elfman.

"You can beat her!" cheered Natsu.

"You're cheering for Erza and not Mirajane?" asked Luna.

"I don't want to talk about." Said Natsu.

"He's more scared of Erza than Mira." Whispered Lisanna.

"All right everyone!" said "Jay", "It's a fight between Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet! Lets see who will! Let's get ready to do it to it!"

There was an awkward silence.

That was when a pink haired girl who was acting as his assistant whispered something to him.

"I am told that is not the right phrase when starting a match like this." Said "Jay"

His other assistant which was a woman had green hair took the mike from him.

"Let's get ready to RUUUUMMMMMBLE!" yelled the woman , which earned a cheer.

However suddenly a tree grew put of the ring grabbing both Erza and Mirajane, followed by grabbing several nearby spectators.

"That worked by than I thought." Said the green haired woman turning into the tree like monster.

"Did you do that purpose?" asked the pink haired woman.

"Jay" looked embarrassed.

Both Jay and the pink haired woman removed their disguises.

However the tree began to quickly destroyed as it revealed Erza was in her Heaven's Wheel armor and Mirajane was in Satan Soul form.

"Think that you can stop me?" asked the tree monster.

The tree monster created more tree.

Mirajane looked at Erza and nodded.

Erza attacked the tree monster then used reequip to change into her Flight Armor and ran away.

""Why you…" said muttered the tree monster.

She began to chaise after Erza.

"Wait!" yelled Jadeite muttering under his breath.

He quickly realized that the crowd was destroying the extra tree.

"That's it…" muttered Jadeite.

Natsu was burning down a tree when he looked around.

"Hey! Where's Lisanna?" asked Natsu.

"Levy's gone too!" said Jet noticing the absence.

"Don't worry, I'm sure their fine." Said Loke.

At the edge of Magnolia, Erza waited. That as when the tree monster arrived.

"I have you now!" said the tree monster.

"So you do." Laughed Erza.

"Why are you laughing?" asked the monster.

Who then realized why.

She was the one powerhouse of the two.

"Well Murid will be able to handle things." Said the monster.

Back in what remained of the ring.

"Now Mirajane allow me to show you my powers!" said the monster named Murid.

She blue red mist and Mirajane found her self in a flower field.

"An illusion?" asked Mirajane.

"That's right you will such wonderful dreams before I drain you of your energy." Laughed Murid.

However Mirajane just punched her in the face.

"I guess you're not that strong, are you?" asked Mirajane.

Back with Erza.

"Yes… Murid will be the one…" laughed the smother trying to make it seem like she wasn't bluffing.

She was failing.

"Now I will finish you off Titania!" said the smother.

"Hold it right there!" came two shouts.

The monster and Erza turned to see Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury.

"I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of love and justice Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you!"

"I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of love and intelligence Sailor Mercury! Douse your head in water and repent!"

Both of them sighed.

Luna was also with them.

But neither of them noticed her.

"Erza…" said Sailor Moon.

"Don't try…" said Erza, "I will help you right here and now…"

She requiped into her Black Wing armor and readied her sword.

Before Sailor Moon could say "I was going to ask you help anyways…" a glowing mark appeared on Erza's forehead. It was red and was a circle with an arrow coming out it.

"Now way…" said Sailor Mercury.

"I knew it!" said Luna.

She took out a wand and shouted, "Erza! Catch!"

Erza saw and caught the wand.

"Erza you are too a Sailor Guardians! Sailor Mars!" said Luna.

"I am?" asked Erza who seemed kind of happy about it.

"Why does she seem happy?" thought Luna.

She shook off this feeling.

"You are say Mars Power! Make-up!"" said Luna.

Before anymore could be said, Erza nodded and shouted "Mars Power! Make-up!"

Luna was shocked.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury weren't that surprised.

"You think she wanted to wear the costume?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Yeah…" sighed Sailor Moon.

They watched saw Erza's armor became fire. They watched as the fire of course turned into the usual costume with some differences, the man color was red as well as the back ribbon, the ribbon at the chest was purple and the biggest difference of all instead of wearing boots she wore red pumps.

She as Sailor Mars.

With the transformation over. She of course did the speech.

"I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of Fire and Passion, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!"

She realized what she just said and done.

"Does that happen atomically?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Yeah." Said Sailor Moon.

"That was fun!" said Sailor Mars blushing and smiling.

The two other Sailor Guardians sweat dropped.

"That's Erza for you." Sighed Sailor Moon.

"I don't care fi there's three of you! That doesn't mater." Said the monster.

"All right Sailor Mars, your spell is Fire Soul!" said Luna.

"I see." Said Sailor Mars.

She then decided to try it.

"Fire Soul!"

With that Sailor Mars shot a massive fireball from her hands.

When it hit the monster was reacting badly.

"Put it out, put it out!" cried the monster.

"Sailor Moon!" said Luna.

"Right!" said Sailor Moon.

"Moon Tiara Action!" called out Sailor Moon.

The shinning Discus hot the tree like monster and it turned to dust.

Back at the wrestling ring, what remained of the trees all vanished.

"Damn it…" cursed Jadeite, "Well I still have Murid…"

Mired was sent flying well over 20 feet into the air.

Jadeite was quiet… hoping that she would turn around.

Back where the fight with the tree monster happened.

"So anyways…" said Sailor Moon trying to clear up a few things with Sailor Mars.

"You were already members of the guild and Master Makarov knows your identities?" asked Sailor Mars.

"That's right." Said Sailor Moon.

"I guess that does explain why he trusts you." Said Sailor Mars.

"Come on, we still have to finish off the other monster." Said Luna.

"We should." Said Sailor Moon.

"Let's go!" said Sailor Mars.

Along the way they explained to Sailor Moon that there is a disguise field and even if you if known them for year you couldn't recognize them.

When they got there everyone was watching the "match" between Mirajane and Murid.

Murid was in bad shape he dress was torn to shreds and her left arm was missing.

"Hey!" shouted Sailor Moon as she and the other Sailor Guardians arrived.

Much of the crowd was confused. However…

"All right! Sailor Moon is here!" yelled Elfman.

"Oh yeah wasn't she the one who stopped that jewelry store thing?" asked an older member name Macao.

"Oh yeah…" said another older member named Wakaba.

Oh the remains of the ring, Mirajane stared at the Sailor Guardians.

"Oh it's you again…" muttered Mirajane, "What you're going to steal this from me…"

"What no…" said Sailor Moon.

"If you can finish her off be my guest…" said Mirajane, she turned back to her human form, "It's getting boring anyways."

Sailor Moon was surprised at this.

"Good luck." Whispered Mirajane.

Sailor Moon looked at Mirajane wondering why she said that, after all Mirajane didn't know they were sisters.

"Hey! Get back here! I'm not finished yet!" yelled Murid.

"You still want to fight me…" said Mirajane not even turning around.

"No…" said Murid freaking out.

"Then good…" muttered Mirajane.

Murid turned her attention towards Sailor Moon.

However Sailor Moon was already ready…

"Moon Tiara Action!"

Of course the poor monster turned to dust.

Jadeite knew that since Murid has failed he had to take action, however…

"Do you want to attack my children. that's fine, just know I'm right here." Said Makarov who was behind Jadeite.

Jadeite gritted his teeth, he wasn't up to fighting one of the 10 Wizard Saints so he teleported.

Everyone was confused what was going on exactly, but Makarov decided to take control of the situation and explain the basic situation.

"A great evil wants to take over the World, however so far members of the Guild have taken them down. Because of that they have started the Guild itself!" he explained, "But remember what you all showed today, I know that you can all handle what they can throw at us! After we are the Fairy Tail Guild!"

Everyone in the guild cheered at this.

Sometime later they once again met in the office as Sailor Mars got her guild mark.

"Are you sure about this Erza?" asked Makarov who was informed that it was Erza.

Sailor Mars nodded and the Guild Mark was place in the same spot as her normal form but red instead of blue.

"Do you think the Marks will blend into each other?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"I don't know." Said Luna.

Sailor Mars de-transformed as did the other two.

"So Lisanna and Levy." Said Erza, "That does explain why you left your teams…"

"Yeah…" sighed Levy.

"So are you sure they should still disguise yourselves?" asked Makarov.

"The whole Guild is involved… so I still think it's a good idea." Said Luna, "We don't know what will happen in the future."

Makarov nodded.

"You know…" said Makarov, "I think that's the least you have to worry about."

"What do you mean…" said Luna.

"Uh-oh…" sighed Lisanna realizing what it meant.

Sometime later…

"What do you mean Erza's joining your team!" yelled Mirajane.

"Calm down Mira! Please!" said Lisanna.

"It was Luna's idea." Said Erza.

"What?" asked Luna who looked like she was going to cry.

"Don't blame the cat!" yelled Mirajane.

"Come Mira you should be resting after today." Said Elfman.

"You too Erza." Said Loke.

"Fine…" muttered Mirajane, "This isn't over."

Luna sighed.

"Looks like you found something worse than breaking up a team." Said Loke.

"Yeah." Sighed Luna.

And so not only Sailor Mars was found but also the entire Guild discovered about the enemy…

And unfortunately for Jadeite, Queen Beryl was getting tired of his failure.

Next Time: Jadeite only has one chance left. He comes up with a nefarious plan to destroy Fairy Tail once and for all! Will it work or will he once again fail? Find out next time!

A/N: Please don't ask why I used Murid... I don't know myself...


	6. Jadeite's Last Stand

Chapter 6: Jadeite's Last Stand

Jadeite Stood before Queen Beryl. He bowed before her however, Queen Beryl was angry.

"Now tell me why the last one failed…" said Queen Beryl.

"I believe none of them trusted me from the start." Said Jadeite.

Queen Beryl narrowed her eyes.

"Jadeite I am tired of your excuses!" yelled Queen Beryl, "Eliminate the Fairy Tail Guild once and for all or you will punished with eternal sleep."

Jadeite gritted his teeth, he had to come up with a plan that will work.

Sometime later he began to think of what to do.

That was when an idea struck.

"Cut off the head and the body will follow." Thought Jadeite.

Sometime later at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall…

Erza was eating some cake when Mirajane walked over to her.

"You seriously joined my sister's new team?" asked Mirajane.

"We've talked and fight this multiple times." Said Erza, "I'm not in the mood."

"Well I am!" yelled Mirajane.

She swiped Erza's cake and tossed into a wall.

The entire guild went deathly silent.

"EVERYONE DUCK AND COVER!" yelled one of the members.

Everyone but Luna and Elfman did so. Elfman went to get Makarov while Luna flew in midair confused.

"What's going on?" asked Luna.

Erza immediately requiped into her Purgatory Armor.

"You want to fight I'll give you a fight…" growled Erza.

In Makarov's office he was messaging a headache while dealing with warnings from the Magic Council.

The diminutive man didn't even sense the person behind him until it was too late.

That was when Elfman burst into the office.

"Mira just destroyed Erza's cake!" yelled Elfman.

That was when he noticed Jadeite holding an unconscious Makarov.

Back in the main hall Luna was thankfully brought under a table by Happy who was explaining everything to her.

"Seriously…" sad Luna.

"Yeah, whenever someone does something to Erza's cake she goes on a rampage." Said Happy.

"Really?" asked Luna.

That was when she got an image in her head of a monster destroying Sailor Mars' cake but the image of the ensuing rampage scared her.

"Best not to try that…" said Luna.

"What?" asked Happy.

Nothing…" said Luna.

That was when Elfman suddenly flew across the room.

Both Mirajane and Erza turned to see where he came from.

"You two are still fighting, pathetic."

They saw that it was Jadeite who said this. He was holding Makarov and then tossed to where Elfman was laying.

Mirajane glared at Jadeite as the rest of the guild came out of hiding.

"You have until Midnight…" said Jadeite, "Bring in who you think can defeat me."

"Why can't we just take you out now!" yelled Natsu, "Fire Dragon…"

But before Natsu could attack, Jadeite sent energy at him slamming into the wall sword hair it left him embedded in the wall.

"Sorry… but I said you have until Midnight, meet me in the East Forest then… and see if you can defeat me." Said Jadeite who disappeared.

Lisanna began to shake.

"I'll go get a doctor…" said Lisanna running out of the guild.

"Wait Lisanna!" called out Levy.

"Let her go…" said Erza as she requiped into her Heart Kreuz Armor.

"She's right…" growled out Mirajane who returned to her human form.

"Lisanna." Said Luna.

As Lisanna ran towards the hospital.

"It's all my fault…" thought Lisanna.

Sometime later, Makarov, Elfman and Natsu were in beds, while a doctor checked them over and spoke to Mirajane and Lisanna.

"Natsu and Elfman should recover soon… but I can't tell what Makarov's problem is…" said the doctor.

"His energy was probably stolen." Said Lisanna.

"What?" asked the doctor.

"When me and Levy faced that monster in the woods it friend Jet and Droy's energy." Said Lisanna.

"That would explain things… he should recover in a few days." Said the doctor, "At least I think so…"

The left the to rest.

The doctor left and as Mirajane and Erza the strongest mages present they took control of the meeting.

"We have get back at the guy!" yelled Grey.

"We know that." Said Erza, "But we have to do this carefully."

"What's that supposed to mean." Said Mirajane.

"Now's not the time to be fighting." Said Erza, "We know we have to face him."

Mirajane was quiet.

"My team will search elsewhere to see if there's any information on him. Mirajane will form a team to take him down at midnight." Said Erza.

"What you're can't be serious." Said Mirajane.

"I think it's the best option right now." Said Erza.

"Oh and who will take your place?" asked Mirajane.

"I recommend calling in the Sailor Guardians." Said Erza, "They have been taking care of most of the things he sent."

"Fine…" muttered Mirajane, "But Grey, Macao, Wakaba and Cana all have to come with me."

"Cana took a job this morning." Said Loke.

"I see… you're taking her place." Said Mirajane.

A lot of the guild began to yell.

"What?" asked Loke.

"We need to keep the teams small." Said Erza, "The more people there are the more less we have in case he decides to attack the guild instead!"

The other members talked to each other about this.

Mirajane muttered under her breath, "I could have gotten that across…"

Sometime later, Lisanna, Erza, Levy and Luna all left.

"It's all my fault Elfman and Natsu got hurt…" whispered Lisanna.

"You shouldn't blame yourself." Said Luna, "I should be the one taking the blame since I wanted to keep it a secret…"

"It's no one's fault…" said Erza, "He would have attacked the Guild regardless…"

"Erza's right…" said Levy.

"Well it doesn't matter…" said Luna, "Anyways I haven't reported anything in a very long time…"

"wait you report to someone?" asked Lisanna.

"I do, but it's been a while since I've done so." Said Luna, "Now might be a good time… besides I think I'll will help our cover story."

Luna used Area and flew off.

"What do we do for a few hours." Said Levy.

"I do have a few more orders I have to get from the bakery." Said Erza, "After all the guild has some new members since I came from my last job."

Both Levy and Lisanna sweat dropped.

"I guess me that means she'll share." Said Levy.

"Yeah." Said Lisanna.

That night, Mirajane's group waited for the Sailor Guardians.

"Do you honestly think they're going to show?" asked Wakaba.

"They seem more reliable to help out than Laxus." Said Grey.

Laxus was another S Class Mage of the guild, he was also Makarov's grandson. However thanks to his attitude and the fact he was rarely around very few found he was reliable.

Well at best, at worst they considered him an asshole.

That was when the Sailor Guardians arrived.

"So you acutely made it." Said Mirajane.

"Don't worry, even if we're on missions a lot we know what's going on." Said Sailor Moon.

"I see." Said Mirajane, "Well come on!"

They headed to the East Forest.

As they Mirajane eyed Sailor Moon 's guild mark.

"So you're copying me?" asked Mirajane.

"What?" asked Sailor Moon.

Mirajane laughed, "It's okay, I guess you look up to me."

"Yeah, I do." Said Sailor Moon.

"You do seem to have a handle on these things." Said Mirajane.

"Mirajane took a liking to one of them…" said Wakaba in shock.

"What was that?" asked Mirajane.

"Nothing…" said Wakaba.

"I don't think it's that surprising, they seem like the type to get along." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Seriously?" asked Wakaba wit ha sweat drop.

"Let's not question it." Sighed Macao.

They got to the East Woods and just stood around.

"So you actually came." Said Jadeite, "And with such a small group…"

Mirajane glared at him.

Of course the Sailor Guardians couldn't help themselves, but they did their speeches.

"I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of love and justice Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you!" called out Sailor Moon.

"I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of love and intelligence Sailor Mercury! Douse your head in water and repent!" called out Sailor Mercury.

"I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of Fire and Passion, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!" called out Sailor Mars.

There was an awkward silence as the other members sweat dropped.

"Okay… what was that?" asked Grey.

"We don't know!" said Sailor Moon blushing bright red.

"We can't control it…" sighed Sailor Mercury.

"I don't know about them, but I think it's fun." Said Sailor Mars.

Both Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon sweat dropped.

"I'm still here!" yelled Jadeite.

That is when Jadeite summoned many monsters made out of mud.

"Their weaker than most but have fun dealing them!" taunted Jadeite.

"Really mud monsters, I thought you were going to give us a challenge!" said Mirajane.

Jadeite smirked, he just had to catch them off guard.

At the Strauss House, Luna took out a communication Lacrima from under Lisanna's bed.

"This is Luna for a process report." Said Luna.

That was when the Lacrima glowed.

"Luna it is good to hear from you." Said the a voice on the other end yet not face appeared, "How it the mission going?"

"I have yet to find the Princess but I have found three of the Sailor Guardians." Said Luna, "And I'm narrowing down the list of candidates."

"So who are they?" asked the voice.

"Lisanna Strauss is Sailor Moon, Levy McGarden is Sailor Mercury and Erza Scarlet is Sailor Mars." Said Luna.

"Aren't all three of them from Fairy Tail?" asked the voice.

"Yes they are, and I believe the last one is a member as well." Said Luna.

"Well… that's good." Said the voice.

"But I should let you know that we did have to inform Makarov about it." Said Luna.

"He's the master of Fairy Tail, isn't he…" said the voice.

"He is." Said Luna, "And I told as much as I could."

"Does anyone else know…" said the voice.

"There is one more person… but he doesn't want to get involved." Said Luna.

"Whop is it?" asked the voice.

Luna sighed knowing she would have to five the news.

Back in with the fight.

Sailor Mercury was dodging attacks as she only had Bubble Spray and it was wasn't a good time to use them.

One of the mud monster was about to attack.

"Twister!" shouted Loke as a tornado appeared and blue away the mud monsters that were about to attack Sailor Mercury.

"Thank you Loke!" said Sailor Mercury.

"You don't have any offensive spell do you?" asked Loke adjusting his sunglass.

"No… I don't…" sighed Sailor Mercury.

"Don't worry I'll help you." He said.

"Thanks..." said Sailor Mercury with a sweat drop unsure if he was hitting on her or not.

"Fire Soul!" called out Sailor Mars.

The fire attack burned most of the mud monsters.

"We can't back down!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Wow she's really getting into it." Said Sailor Mercury surprised.

"I'm not…" said Loke rubbing his face for some reason.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Oh she just reminds me of someone I knew I know many years ago." Said Loke.

While Sailor Mars was taking out many of the monsters, Sailor Moon was taking out quite a few herself.

"Moon Tiara Action!" called out Sailor Moon.

The golden discus cut through the mud monsters easily.

Jadeite watching this.

"This form of magic… it feels familiar." Said Jadeite, "I don't know how."

He knew he had to take out Sailor Moon.

He was about to steal her energy from behind.

However he had to dodge a fireball.

Both Sailor Moon and Jadeite saw it came from.

Of course it came form the Dragon Knight.

Back with Luna, she had finished telling well… the mysterious voice about Loke.

"It is sad news." Said the voice, "But I understand why he wants to distance himself from them…"

"There's someone who has been interesting in the fights." Said Luna, "He goes by Dragon Knight."

"Dragon Knight?" asked the voice.

"Yes… I don't know if we can trust him or not." Said Luna.

"I have never heard of him." Said the voice.

"I see…" said Luna.

Back in the woods, the members of Fairy Tail stared at Dragon Knight.

"Who's that guy?" asked Macao.

"We don't know, all I know is that he tries to help." Said Sailor Mars.

"Is try the key word?" asked Mirajane.

"I don't know." Said Sailor Mars.

"Why are you interfering?" asked Jadeite, "You're not a member of this guild."

"I have my reasons." Said Dragon Knight.

"Which are?" asked Jadeite.

"None of your business." Said Dragon Knight.

"I don't like your tone." Said Jadeite with his hand crackling with energy.

"And I don't like your voice." Said Dragon Knight.

"Yours is far more annoying." Said Jadeite.

The two began to fight.

Sailor Moon stared at this fight.

"Sailor Moon, get back to fighting!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Okay!" said Sailor Moon.

Back with Luna.

"So have to discovered more about the enemy?" asked Luna.

"I do." Said the voice, "They are known as the Dark Kingdom and currently their goal is to gain human energy."

"I knew about the energy." Sighed Luna, "But the Dark Kingdom…"

"There's something I want to ask." Said the voice, "How involved is the guild."

"They're all involved, even if most of them don't know who the Sailor Guardians are, they consider them family and will fight with them no matter what. Our enemy is their enemy." Said Luna.

Back with the fight…

"Ice Make: Arrows!" called out Grey which destroyed more of the mud monsters with many ice arrows.

"Purple Rain!" called out Macao sending bullets of purple fire at the mud monsters destroying them.

"Smoke Crush." Said Wakaba as the smoke from his pipe formed fists.

"Dark Stream." said Mirajane while in her regular Satan Soul, hands made out of black energy came forth and ripped the mud monsters to shreds.

Back with Luna.

"It's good to you have found good allies and I wish the best of luck to you, please contact me when you have some new information and don't wait a long time…" sighed the voice.

"Yes." Said Luna with a nod.

With that the call ended.

"So the Dark Kingdom…" sighed Luna.

Back in the East Forest, all of the mud monsters were seemingly destroyed.

"So where is he?" asked Sailor Mars.

That was when they heard explosions.

"I'm really tried of Dragon Knight butting in." sighed Sailor Moon.

They all ran over where Dragon Knight and Jadeite were still fighting.

That was when Dragon knight suddenly doubled over in pain.

"What are you injured from fighting." Said Jadeite, "No wait… I can tell those injuries were already there… you came here fighting injured? "

"Hey!" yelled Sailor Moon.

Jadeite turned towards them.

"I guess it's time to finish you myself." Said Jadeite no longer paying attention to Dragon Knight.

"Moon, Mercury there's something I want to try out." Said Sailor Mars.

She whispered it to them.

"You do you think it will work?" asked Sailor Moon.

"It's worth a try." Said Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Moon again grabbed her tiara.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

Once again the glowing discus headed for Jadeite.

"Fire Soul!" called out Sailor Mars.

The fire engulfed the tiara turning it burning hot.

"Bubble Spray!" called out Sailor Mercury.

Instead turned into mist the bubbles surrounded the red-hot glowing disk.

The combined attack hit Jadeite head on. When it did he yelled in pain then collapsed.

"You… you haven't won…" said Jadeite.

That was when he felt it, he was loosing the energy he stole from Makarov.

"NO!" yelled Jadeite.

But it was too late.

"No I will not loose! I will not go in enteral sleep!" yelled Jadeite.

However Jadeite was suddenly teleported away.

"What did he say?" asked Sailor Moon.

""It sounded like this might have been a last chance for him." Said Sailor Mars.

"Great what's his name is gone too." Said Mirajane as she shifted back to her human form.

"He does that all the time." Said Sailor Moon.

"I see…" muttered Mirajane, "He better hopes he doesn't into me again…"

"Why?" asked Grey.

"I have my reasons…" said Mirajane.

This just made everyone else sweat drop.

The group got back to Magnolia, Grey noticed the Sailor Guardians were missing.

"Where did they go?" asked Grey.

"I'm sure they have a reason for leaving." Said Loke.

"I guess they felt they weren't need anymore." Said Wakaba with a shrug.

"Seriously…" said Mirajane.

"They were the ones who finished it." Said Loke.

"Hey!" shouted a voice.

That was when the "Reconnaissance Team" showed up.

Lisanna ran over to Mirajane and hugged her.

"You're okay, I'm glad." She said.

"Did you even find any information?" asked Mirajane.

"An old acutance of mine was surprisingly knowledgeable about the name of the group." said Luna.

"Really?" asked Wakaba.

"So you're saying I can't have sources because I'm a talking cat?" asked Luna.

"No that's not what I meant…" said Wakaba.

"Okay then…" said Luna.

"We should really check to see if any of them recovered." Said Erza.

They got to the guild and found that Makarov was awake.

"Hey you're okay." Said Grey.

"Yeah, whatever he did to me must have been reserved." Sighed Makarov, "I'm never falling for that a again" he muttered under his breath.

"Are Elfman and Natsu all right?" asked Lisanna.

"Natsu woke up… went to use the bathroom then end up fell asleep in there." Said Happy.

This made the two groups sweat drop.

"That idiot…" muttered Mirajane.

"Elfman's doing well." Said Droy.

"Though after the fit he had we had to use a sleep spell on him." Said Jet.

"Elfman…" sighed Mirajane.

"So what happened?" asked Makarov.

"I don't think we'll be seeing that guy again." Said Mirajane, "I think they're going to kill him when he gets back opt his HQ."

Makarov was quiet when she said.

In the location of the Dark Kingdom, Jadeite stood trembling in front of Queen Beryl.

"So you once again failed." Said Queen Beryl.

"Wait… I have some information you might want to hear…" said Jadeite

"I don't want to hear it!" yelled Queen Beryl.

That was when Jadeite was covered in a crystal which then vanished. Indeed he was now forced to sleep for all eternity.

"Nephrite." Said Queen Beryl.

That was when a man appeared, he had long brown hair and wore the same uniform as Jadeite.

"It is now your job to gather energy." Said queen Beryl.

"Yes my queen." Said Nephrite.

Indeed even if Jadeite was defeated the threat wasn't over yet… and Nephrite's methods were not only vastly different than Jadeite's but far more insidious.

Next Time: Nephrite uses a completely different tactic than Jadeite. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer". He created an alias and join the Guild. Will they be able to figure it out or not? Find out next time!


	7. Keep Your Enemies Closer

Chapter 7: Keep Your Enemies Closer

Nephrite stood before his queen.

"Now tell me do you have plan to gather energy and deal with that meddlesome guild." Said Queen Beryl.

"I do, I know of a way to increase a mage's energy incredibly." Said Nephrite, "Not only that but I plan to deal with them from the inside…"

"Really you think that will work?" asked a voice.

That was when a rather feminine blonde man appeared in flurry of cherry blossoms.

"You will get exposed and you'll be in the middle of the enemy strong hold." Said the man.

"I will have contingencies." Said Nephrite, "Don't worry about me…"

"You're going to fail." Said the man.

"Zoisite please don't start a fight in my prescience." Said Queen Beryl.

"Yes my queen." Said the man named Zoisite.

The next day at the guildhall, Erza was explaining their reconnaissance.

"They are called the Dark Kingdom and their goal is steal as much energy as possible." Said Erza.

"How do you know all this?" asked one of the many members of the guild.

"I have sources who knows this." Said Luna.

"How can a cat have sources." Said the same member.

"I'm a talking cat…" said Luna, "You would think I'd be able to get knowable sources on these things."

The truth was they were so used to Happy who was a member of the guild his whole life that having an older Moon Cat was still getting used to it.

"Even if the one they sent after us is gone, I'm sure they're send someone new." Said Makarov.

The rest of the Guild nodded.

After the meeting they started doing the usual stuff.

"So how are you feeling Natsu?" asked Lisanna.

"Still sore." Said Natsu.

"You know if you didn't attack that guy you wouldn't have gotten injured or fell asleep in the bathroom." Said Happy.

Natsu glared at his Moon Cat partner.

"I'm glad you and Elfman are alright." Sighed Lisanna.

"Elfman's no longer on a rampage though." Said Happy.

Lisanna looked at her brother arguing with her sister. Apparently he was still upset about the night before.

That was when a man with long brown hair wearing a nice yellow collared shirt with rolled up sleeves and white pants walked in.

"This is the Fairy Tail guild, right?" asked the man.

"Yes." Said Erza taking the roll of greeter, "And you are."

"My name is Maxfield Stanton, and I want to join the guild." said the man.

"Is that so." Said Makarov who was that bar.

"That's right." Said Maxfield.

"Okay then…" said Makarov.

Maxfield stared at Makarov.

"What?" he asked.

He wasn't expecting that response.

What he was expecting was an interview and maybe a background check.

"You seem surprised." Said Makarov.

"I was just expecting more…" sighed Maxfield.

"A lot of people do." Said Makarov.

Maxfield shrugged and got his guild mark, which was gold on his forearm.

He looked around at his new fellow guild mates.

"None of them are aware of the danger." He mused to himself.

Of course what didn't go, was that he was Nephrite, a member of the Dark Kingdom… (But since his alias is Maxfield he will be still be referred to as such).

"Hey… have we met before?" asked Loke walking over to him.

"You've probably seen me around." Said Maxfield.

Loke stared at him…

"Wait… did I steal your girlfriend?" asked Loke.

"No…" said Maxfield with a sweat drop.

"Okay…" said Loke with a shrug.

He looked around, he began to think of the people he should go after which meant Makarov, as well as the four S Ranked Mages of the guild.

"If I remember correctly, Mirajane Strauss has a brother and a sister…" he thought, "Those two are out of the running… I should also avoid any of their team mates."

That was when Grey took a seat next to him.

He turned slowly to Grey.

"Why are you in your underwear?" he asked.

Grey realized it, "Oh man not again!" he yelled.

"You need help?" asked Maxfield.

"Oh sure thanks new guy." Said Grey.

Maxfield sweat dropped. Hopefully it wouldn't taker too much time for them to remember his name.

Maxfield managed to find Grey's pants. He looked around as no one was paying attention to him, he placed a strange mark on Grey's pants which then vanished.

"Found them!" called out Maxfield.

"Hey! Thanks!" called out Grey.

He put them on, that was when he got a weird feeling but shook it off.

Meanwhile Erza and Luna were at the request board.

"Missing persons." Said Erza.

"Are you sure?" asked Luna, " I don't know…"

"I'm sure it's the case…" said Erza, "It will be fine!"

She turned to the rest of the guild.

"Hey! Levy! Lisanna! I found a job for us!" called out Erza.

Lisanna got up knowing it was a job that meant it might involves those targeted by the dark kingdom.

"Hey you really have to go now?" asked Natsu.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon." Said Lisanna.

Maxfield took note of them leaving.

"Is that Erza's permanent team?" he asked Grey as the two looked for his shirt.

"Sort of… it's a new team, but from what's going around it's only temporary." Said Grey.

"I should go after that girl and cat then…" he mentally added.

Grey found his shirt, then pointed at Natsu.

"Hey! Natsu let's fight!" he yelled.

Everyone stared at Grey.

"Seriously?" asked Wakaba.

"Five seconds after Erza left… has to be a new record." Said Macao.

Maxfield chuckled, it was beginning.

A few days later Erza's team returned.

"How does a missing person's report get tied to that?" asked Levy.

"It's best not to think about it…" said Luna, "Especially the thing about the band…"

"Great thinking against the Wyvern." Said Erza to Lisanna.

"Thanks." Said Lisanna.

That was when they heard crying from above, turned out Happy was flying towards them.

"Erza you're back! I'm so happy!" yelled Happy.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Erza.

"Grey's gone crazy!" yelled Happy.

"What?" asked Erza.

They all ran to the guildhall as Happy explained what was going on.

"Grey devolved a bad attitude shortly after you left, then he went on a mission to fight bandits and came back with an even worse attitude." Explained Happy as he flew next to Erza, "No one else seemed to notice but me and Natsu…"

"What's Grey doing now?" asked Levy.

"He's challenging Mira!" said Happy.

"What seriously." Said Lisanna.

"Everyone's just treating it like a normal duel! But it's not… I can tell!" said Happy.

They got to outside the guildhall where Grey was fighting Mirajane (in her demon form). Of course many guild members were cheering Mirajane on.

"Hey you guys want in?" called out Cana who was running the betting.

"No thanks…" said Lisanna with a sweat drop.

"No one thinks Grey could win…" said Luna with a sweat drop.

They joined in watching in the fight.

"Ice Make Cannon!" called out Grey as he made a cannon out of ice.

He shot it at Mirajane. Mirajane tried to deflect but it didn't work it hit her head on. The icy cannon ball created a large explosion, which everyone ducked and covered for.

Mirajane struggled to get up.

"Looks like I win." Said Grey with a twisted smile.

Almost everyone was quiet at this turn of events.

Grey turned to Erza.

"So you're finally back…" he said, "You want to fight too? Get beaten like you're so called rival."

"Grey…" said Makarov, "That's enough for one day."

Grey glared at Makarov.

"Whatever…" muttered Grey.

Grey walked away, leaving everyone stunned.

Maxfield watched Grey leave.

"It's close." He thought.

"Hey!" said Cana.

"Yes…" said Maxfield turning around.

"You're one of the few people that bet on Grey." Said Cana with a wad of cash, "Here's your winnings."

"Thanks." Maxfield.

Sometime later in the infirmary, Mirajane was all bandaged up, Makarov, Elfman, Natsu, Happy as well as the Team were there.

"I can't believe I lost." Muttered Mirajane.

"You'll beat him next time sis." Said Elfman.

"It's not that… there's something wrong with his magic." Said Mirajane gritting her teeth, "It's an almost demonic presence, but not quite."

"Wow I'm surprised…" said Erza, "You're actually concerned about someone who's not related to you. "

"What was that!" yelled Mirajane.

"Do you think something's controlling him?" asked Happy.

"That would explain his attitude lately." Muttered Natsu.

"We have to find Grey…" said Luna, "I think there's more going on…"

They nodded in agreement.

They all split up to find Grey.

Luna was the one to find him loitering on the roof of a building, she flew over to Lisanna to pick her up band bring her there.

"Hey! Grey how are you doing?" asked Lisanna calmly.

"What do you want?" asked Grey.

"Just to see how you are doing…" said Lisanna.

"Why you want a fight?" asked Grey.

"What no!" yelled Lisanna, "Why would I want to fight you?"

"After what I did to Mirajane." Said Grey, "Then again after her you would be nothing… you're pathetic compared to your sister. You wouldn't even stand a chance."

That was when hos pants began to glow.

Suddenly Grey began to scream as a monster came out of his pants…

And it not a euphemism for anything, a monster quite literally came out of his pants.

Grey collapsed and the monster, which was made of Ice laughed evilly.

"No…" whispered Lisanna.

"Transform now." Said Luna.

"Right!" said Lisanna.

"Moon Prism Power! Makeup!" called out Lisanna.

With that she transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Luna, get Grey out of here!" said Sailor Moon.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" said Luna grabbing Grey and getting off the roof.

"I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of love and justice Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you!" called out Sailor Moon.

"Seriously?" asked the monster.

"I know…" sighed Sailor Moon, "It's embarrassing…"

"Ice-Make Battle Axe!" called out the monster.

Sailor Moon had to dodge the attack.

"That magic…" said Sailor Moon.

"Not only do I take his energy, but his magic as well." Said the monster.

"No…" whispered.

Sailor Moon knew she had to finish it off quickly.

"Ice-Make Floor!" called out the monster.

Sailor Moon proceeded to slip on the newly made Ice-Floor.

"Ice Make Hammer!" called out the monster.

Sailor Moon struggled to get up. However a fireball destroyed the hammer and suddenly Dragon showed up and picked her up.

"What!" tell the monster.

Dragon Knight brought Sailor Moon a roof across the street.

"Thank you." Said Sailor Moon reluctantly.

"I have a plan…" said Dragon Knight, "I'll distract it and you finish it off."

Sailor Moon sighed, knowing that might best to help him this time.

"Okay…" she said.

Dragon knight jump to the other roof, sending fireballs at the monster.

"Ice Make Shield!" called out the monster.

However this left his back open.

"Moon Tiara Action!" called out Sailor Moon hitting the monster from behind.

"No!" yelled the monster as it turned into dust.

All of the ice disappeared, just as Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury arrived.

"Looks like we missed this fight." Sighed Sailor Mars.

"Yeah." Said Sailor Mercury.

Dragon Knight began to leave.

"Wait!" yelled Sailor Mars, "Who are?"

"I told you, I'm called Dragon Knight." Said Dragon Knight.

"Why are you helping us?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I have my reasons...and you don't need to know them." Said Dragon Knight who then jumped off the roof.

Sailor Mars looked to the ground below and saw that he wasn't there anymore.

"We should go find Grey." Sighed Erza.

Meanwhile Luna was keeping watch over Grey who was still unconscious.

"Luna!" called out Mirajane.

"What happened to him?" asked Elfman.

"I think it was the Dark Kingdom." Said Luna.

That was when Grey regained consciousness.

"What happened?" asked Grey.

He looked around.

"Luna, I thought you just left on a job." Said Grey, then he noticed Mirajane and her injuries, "Hey, what happened to you?"

"You don't remember?" asked Mirajane.

"Remember what?" asked grey.

That was when Mirajane lunged at Grey but Elfman grabbed her.

"You better be playing dumb Fullbuster!" shouted Mirajane.

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Luna.

"I remember fighting Natsu, then I can't remember everything after that…" said Grey.

Mirajane stopped and realized he was being serious.

"When I found you a monster appeared out of your pants." Said Luna.

{Grey began to blush.

"What?" asked Grey.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" yelled Luna.

"You mean a monster… as in the Dark Kingdom ones?" asked Mirajane.

Luna nodded.

In the Guildhall, Maxfield muttered under his breath.

"Someone destroyed the monster." He thought.

He finished his drink.

Even if his first attempt foaled he would have to make sure next time it would work for sure.

As long as no one suspect him it would be fine. He could just figure out someone else and try again.

As long as this worked there was no problem… well expect for the possibility of constant failure.

Next Time: Makarov, Mirajane and Erza deiced to wait and if another member of the Guild becomes possessed by a Monster. However when one of members gains a bad attitude and starts lashing out at her partner. Which member is it? Find out next time!


	8. Blazing Guns

A/N: Forgot to put this in last time, but yes, I did use the Dic Name Maxfield Stanton. However I felt it fit the Fairy Tail 'verse better as there's more western/western sounding names than Japanese ones...

Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 8: Blazing Guns

Makarov was walking to Grey, Mirajane and Erza in his office. This had to be discussed after all.

"So you don't remember anything?" asked Makarov.

"I don't…" said Grey.

"According to Luna a monster came out of his pants and drained his energy." Said Erza.

"Is there another way to explain what happened that doesn't make it sound like he took out his… "said Mirajane but was interrupted.

"This isn't the time to be pointing out these things…" said Makarov.

"Should we tell everyone of the Dark Kingdom's new tactic?" asked Erza.

"Not yet, I want to confirm if they are doing it or not." Said Makarov.

"Seriously!" said Grey.

"Until it happens again." Said Makarov, "We can't confirm that's what their doing."

He looed at Erza and Mirajane.

"You two need to keep an eye out on them." Said Makarov.

"Fine." Sighed Mirajane, "I was the only one who notched the monster's magic."

"My team needs a break after the last job." Said Erza.

"About that…" sighed Makarov, "there's something I'd like to know…"

"Yes…" said Erza.

"How did that drug cartel involved again?" asked Makarov.

"They were complete innocent in it all…" said Erza, "Expect for the fact they were a drug cartel…"

Both Grey and Mirajane sweat dropped at this.

In the main hall, Maxfield was looking at the various people in the guild.

"It's probably best to target those who are going on jobs or those that just went on jobs." He thought, "This way they won't realize I'm doing it from the inside."

That was when he saw Bisca and Alzack, a pair that both specialized in gun magic getting ready to leave for a job.

That was when Maxfield used subtle magic to cause the hat Bisca wore to blow away.

He bent down to pick it up. He placed the mark on it, filling it with the monster's presence.

"Here" Said Maxfield finally picking it up.

"Thanks new guy." Said Bisca.

"I have a name…" he mumbled with a sweat drop.

Both Bisca and Alzack left completely unaware how it would go.

The next day…

Bisca and Alzack arrived back.

"So how did the job go?" asked Lisanna getting them.

"It would have gone better if Alzack didn't screw it up!" yelled Bisca glaring at her partner.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Sorry ain't going to cut it this time…" muttered Bisca.

Everyone in the guild stared at Bisca like she has snakes come out of her mouth.

"What's wrong?" asked Maxfield.

"You're new here so let me explain." Said Cana, "Those two have a thing for each other, but are too shy to admit it."

"I see…" said Maxfield.

"Oh that reminds more…" said Cana, "There's a long term bet going on about which couple will finally confess and start dating. It's either them or Natsu and Lisanna."

"I'll wait…" said Maxfield, "They do seem to be arguing."

"Yeah… it's really not normal…" said Cana.

"It doesn't matter…" said Maxfield, "If she's lucky they're patch things up."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Cana.

"Nothing…" replied Maxfield.

Cana rolled her eyes at the new member.

However the next day things hadn't gotten better. The two were in opposite sides of the guildhall. Bisca occasionally shooting a glare at Alzack.

Alzack was crying with the air black around him.

"Hey Bisca… what happened exactly?" asked Lisanna.

"None of your business!" snapped Bisca.

Lisanna sighed and decided to talk to Alzack.

"You okay?" asked Lisanna.

"I'm fine…." Said Alzack, "I just don't understand why she's doing it…"

Mirajane was watching Bisca that was when she sensed it.

"The same thing is happening…" she thought.

She nodded at Erza.

Erza walked over to Bisca.

"Bisca since you're getting into a fight with Alzack how would like to join my team for a job…" said Erza.

"I thought your little team was taking a break after your last one went horribly wrong." Said Bisca.

"It didn't go wrong… it just wasn't what everyone expected would happen." Said Erza.

"Seriously?" muttered Bisca, "Like I would even team up with you…"

"What?" asked Erza.

For the second day in a row there was a stunned silence overwhelming the guildhall.

"I've had enough of this!" yelled Bisca, "I'm leaving for the day!"

Bisca left the guildhall.

"Is she serious?" asked Alack.

"It's just like with Grey." Whispered Lisanna.

"What?" Alzack.

"You heard that!" said Lisanna shocked.

He left the guildhall following her.

"Look like we need to follow." Luna whispered to her.

Lisanna nodded.

The four of them left to find Bisca hoping that they would be too late.

Elsewhere in town.

Bisca has stopped in the middle of the road.

"Bisca calm down please." Said Alzack.

"I am calm." She muttered darkly.

She then requiped one of her guns.

"Stand back now!" yelled Bisca.

"Bisca…" said Alzack.

"Stop this now Bisca… I don't know what's going on with you but I want it to stop…" said Alzack.

"Why?" muttered Bisca.

"Because I…"

But before Alzack could finish that, suddenly the mark on Bisca's hat flared up, the monster appeared from it shocking Alzack.

The monster bent down and picked up Bisca's gun.

"Well I minds well get rid of the trash." Said the monster.

"Stop right there!" shouted three voices.

"I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of love and justice Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you!" called out Sailor Moon.

"I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of love and intelligence Sailor Mercury! Douse your head in water and repent!" called out Sailor Mercury.

"I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of Fire and Passion, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!" called out Sailor Mars.

There was awkward silence.

"Have you figure out how to get rid of the speeches yet?" said Sailor Moon.

"I tried." Sighed Sailor Mercury.

"But I don't want to get rid of them." Said Sailor Mars.

"Good you're here." Said Alzack.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Moon, "The way to save Bisca is to kill that monster! I killed the one that did the same thing to Grey."

"Okay…" said Alzack.

"Let's do this!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Bubble Spray!"

The monster began to laugh.

"You think that will stop me…" mocked the monster.

The monster proceeded to reequip the gun it had to a sniper Rifle.

"Homing Shot!"

Despite the heavy mist the Monster mange to get the shot in causing an explosion.

"This is bad." Said Sailor Mars managing to get up.

"Just like last time it has all of her magic." Said Sailor Moon.

"Mercury… do you think you can add more fog?" asked Sailor Mars.

"That won't help." Said Sailor Mercury.

"It will… trust me." Said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mercury's eyes widened as she realized what it meant.

Time to use their non-Guardian Magic.

She nodded.

"Bubble Spray!" called out Sailor Mercury.

She proceeded to use Bubble Spray several more time.

"That won't against my magic!" yelled the monster.

However she could barely react when Sailor Mars suddenly showed up with a sword drawn, the monster had no use but to dodge each swipe.

"Really? Close range against me?" asked the monster.

That was when Sailor Mars requiped to twin swords and the attacks became even more relentless.

"She one's much more skilled than I thought…" thought the monster.

That was when Sailor Mars noticed Alzack in the mist, loading his gun.

She immediately jumped away from the monster.

"Oh scared?" mocked the monster.

"Tornado Shot!" shouted Alzack.

The monster turned around but it was too late it was already engulfed in a tornado, which already blew away the mist.

When the tornado died down the monster could barely stand.

"Sailor Moon, now!" said Sailor Mars.

"Right!" said Sailor Moon.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The glowing discus hit the monster turning it to dust.

"All right." Cheered Sailor Moon.

"Why did you use a heavy mist?" asked Alzack with a sweat drop.

"Reasons." Said Sailor Mars.

"What reasons? Asked Alzack.

"Just reasons." Said Sailor Mars.

Alzack and the other two Sailor Guardians sweat dropped.

That was when Bisca began to regain consciousness.

"What happened?" asked Bisca, "How did we back to Magnolia?"

"Bisca you're all right." Said Alzack running to her side.

"What was that last thing you remember?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I was going on a job but after that…" said Bisca.

Alzack hugged her, "I'm so glad you're back to normal…" he whispered.

"What?" asked Bisca.

The two broke the hug and began to blush.

"You were a victim of the Dark Kingdom…" said Sailor Mars.

"What?" asked Bisca, "When did that happen?"

"We don't know." Said Sailor Moon.

"But you're not the first one." Said Sailor Mercury.

"We have to inform Master Makarov that it happened again." Said Sailor Mars.

The other two Sailor Guardian nodded.

Sometime later Makarov was making a speech to the guild.

"The Dark Kingdom has switched to a new tactic. They are now directly targeting members of this guild. These effects are well known. Grey and Bisca have already been targeted. If any member of this guild begins to act strangely make sure that they are never alone. We don't know when their energy will be drained. I want everyone got extra careful from now on." Said Makarov.

"The dark kingdom?" asked Maxfield.

"They're an enemy the guild recently gained. The only thing we know about them is their name." explained Macao.

"Wow… I joined at the worst time. Didn't I?" asked Maxfield.

"I guess you did." laughed Macao.

Maxfield began to walk away as he did he let out an evil smirk. They knew what he was up to, but they didn't know he was the one causing it. It was going to get a little harder but as long as they didn't see through his plans it was fine… there would always be other ways to do it.

Next Time: After the incident with Bisca most the guild get concerned about a certain bet... what's the bet... well it involves which two will get together first. What sort of hijinks will happen? Or will Nephrite's latest plan ruin it? Find out next time!


	9. Ships Ahoy

A/N: Something that happens in the chapter was a last minute decision... I think it might make the story more interesting... Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 9: Ships Ahoy

Luna was still searching for the next Sailor Guardian. With the Dark Kingdom's new tactic she had to find her fast, this led into a conversation with Chico, a mage that controlled the lost spirits of the town.

"I can't believe that almost happened…" sighed Chico, "That would have been terrible."

"What do you mean?" asked Luna as she mentally crossed out her name.

Chico looked around, "I bet on them…" she said.

"What?" asked Luna.

"I guess since you hang around Lisanna all the time no one told you." Said Chico, "almost everyone bet in the guild who would get together first Lisanna and Natsu or Bisca and Alzack."

"Oh come on!" yelled another member named Joey, "Lisanna and Natsu are going to be together first!"

"Oh please Mirajane will prevent that from ever happening. She's so protective of Lisanna." Said Chico.

"She'll get over it eventually… besides Elfman is the biggest supporter!" yelled Joey.

Luna began to fly away to get away from the argument, which slowly began to grow.

"Seriously…" she muttered.

Lisanna and Natsu saw this growing argument.

"I wonder what's that about…" said Natsu.

"I don't know… but I have a bad feeling about this…" said Lisanna with a sweat drop.

That was when Max (not to be confused with Maxfield), a member of the guild just back from a job.

"What's going on?" asked Max.

"I have no idea." Said Maxfield.

Max headed in towards the guild, however Maxfield made it so that something fell out of his pocket, which was his wallet. He walked over to it and placed the mark on it.

"Hey!" said Maxfield, "You dropped this."

He gave him the wallet with Max completely unaware of what's going on.

"Thanks new guy…" said Max.

"Since you're name is Max I'll let it slide this time…" sighed Maxfield with a sweat drop.

The next day, Lisanna got to the Guild Hall to find an announcement.

"Okay the first ever all Guild Raffle is about to begin!" called out one of the waitresses of the guild.

"What?" asked Lisanna.

"They came up with the idea yesterday…" said Luna flying towards her, "I don't know what's going on but look like a bad idea…"

Although Luna didn't say she did think this "This probably has to with that bet I heard so much about."

"All right! Both prizes are for a meal at any restraint in Magnolia for two!" called out the waitress.

"Seriously… are they even trying?" asked Makarov as he watched from the bar.

"None of this is going to work…" sighed Cana who also wasn't part of it.

"So what's the bet again?" asked Maxfield.

"Who will get together first, Natsu and Lisanna or Bisca and Alzack." Explained Cana.

"Do you get so bored that you actually pair them together?" asked Maxfield.

"You really have a lot to learn new guy." Said Cana.

"Please stop calling me New Guy…" sighed Maxfield which earned a laugh from Makarov.

"All right the first winner is Alzack!" announced the waitress.

Everyone who was in it applauded.

"What really?" he asked suspired.

"And our second winner is… Lisanna!" said the waitress.

"Well at least they went with Lisanna." Said Cana with a sweat drop.

"Knowing Natsu he would have taken Happy." Said Makarov.

Sometime later Lisanna was looking at her "Prize."

"So who are you going to take?" asked Levy.

"I don't know yet…" said Lisanna, "Though I wouldn't be surprised if this was a plot to get me and Natsu together…"

"Yeah…" sighed Levy who mentally added "It is."

"Should I take him?" asked Lisanna.

"Take him!" yelled someone from another table.

Lisanna sighed.

"They're going to meddle even more if you don't…." Said Levy.

"Yeah…" sighed Lisanna.

Lisanna walked over to Natsu and Happy.

"Natsu." Said Lisanna.

"Yeah?" asked Natsu.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me since I got this coupon." Said Lisanna.

"Well I had a big breakfast." Said Natsu with a big smile, "How about tomorrow."

"Okay." Said Lisanna with a smile.

Unfortunately the moment was ruined.

"She looooves you." Said Happy.

Natsu glared at the blue cat.

"I can't believe they did that." Muttered Mirajane from another table.

"A lot people want to see them together." Pointed out Elfman, "Besides Natsu is a man and he really cared about Lisanna."

"They're pushing because they want money…" muttered Mirajane.

Elfman sweat dropped.

"Oh come on the whole incident with Bisca got everyone scared, I'm sure it will be fine a few days." Said the waitress who handed Elfman a drink.

That was when Max walked in.

"Hello Max." greed the waitress.

However all the waitress got was a cold glare.

"That was weird…" whispered the waitress.

"Looks like he's next…" said Mirajane.

"You mean…" said the waitress.

Mirajane nodded.

The next day Lisanna put in a nice dress and got ready for lunch.

"Looks like someone is ready for her date." Said Mirajane.

"It's not a date." Said Lisanna.

"Sure it isn't…" mocked Mirajane.

"Mirajane you ready?" asked Elfman.

"I've been ready." Said Mirajane.

"You're going on another job?" asked Lisanna.

"Sort of, you know it's my duty to watch the ones that getting targeted by the Dark Kingdom, Max is the target this time." Said Mirajane.

"Oh…" said Lisanna.

"You're not thinking of putting off in worry, are you?" asked Mirajane.

"No… of course not…" said Lisanna.

"It will be fine, don't worry about it." Said Mirajane.

"Yeah…" sighed Lisanna.

Both Mirajane and Elfman left.

"Are you sure about not canceling?" asked Luna.

"I don't know…" said Lisanna.

"Hopefully it won't ruin your date…" said Luna.

"It's not a date!" said Lisanna.

"Besides I think you might need a break." Said Luna.

"Are you sure?" asked Lisanna.

Luna nodded.

"Thanks Luna!" said Lisanna.

Sometime later Lisanna waited outside of the guildhall for Natsu.

"Hey!" he said.

"Hey, where's Happy." Said Lisanna.

"Oh I bribed him with a ton of fish not to come with us today." Said Natsu who began to blush, "I figured it would be a good idea if it was the two of us."

"Really?" asked Lisanna blushing.

Natsu nodded, the two them looked at each other.

"Shut up and kiss already!" yelled someone in the guildhall.

"Hey! You want to say that to my face!" yelled Natsu to the guildhall.

"Come on let's go to lunch." Said Lisanna dragging him away by his scarf.

Meanwhile with a team costing of Mirajane, Elfman and Erza they were looking for Max, as he wasn't as his place or the Guild Hall.

"Whatever this possession does it seems to invert aspects of their personality…" said Erza, "Grey became fight crazy when he normally wants to just fight Natsu."

"Bisca turned into a bitch to Alzack." Said Mirajane, "And it looks like Max became an anti-social hermit."

""What did you just say to me!" they heard Max yell out nearby.

"Looks like your theory is wrong…" said Erza.

They came cross Max about to punch a poor sap, however Elfman stopped him.

"A real man doesn't punch some random guy." Said Elfman.

"Says the guy who says a man just needs fists to solve a problem." Said Max.

That was when he noticed Erza and Mirajane.

"Oh that's right you two seem to be working together when dealing with the so called possessed members of the Guild…" said Max.

Awkward silence filled the air.

"You think I'm possessed don't you?" asked Max.

The three nodded.

"I'm not! I feel free! Freer than I ever felt before…" said Max.

That was when the mark on his wallet flared. He passed out as a monster made out of sand appeared.

"So you discovered the truth! But you're not going to defeat me!" said the monster.

That was when the monster created a Sand Wave.

Not too far away in a restaurant, Natsu was eating a ton of food while Lisanna eat her food an occasionally laughing at Natsu's antics.

"Oh sorry…" said Natsu.

"It's okay… it's free…" giggled Lisanna.

"We shouldn't have taken that coupon…" muttered one of the waiters.

"I know… but what are we going to do now!" said another waiter.

"So how have your jobs been going?" asked Natsu.

"Well they're been going well." Said Lisanna, "But…"

"But what?" asked Natsu.

"There's this guy… I don't know who he is but he's just interfering with our work…" said Lisanna.

"Really?" asked Natsu, "What has he been doing?"

"Just trying to help…" said Lisanna.

"Really?" asked Natsu sounding skeptical.

"But he won't tell me the reason…" said Lisanna.

"I see… what do he look like?" asked Natsu.

"He wears a suit of armor…" said Lisanna, "So I don't know what he looks like."

"Oh…" said Natsu thinking about it.

"Are you thinking of beating him up?" asked Lisanna.

"Of course I am"! said Natsu, "Wait… are you talking about that weird Dragon Knight guy that interferes with the Sailor Guardians?"

"Uh… he interferes with my stuff too…" said Lisanna with a sweat drop.

"Oh... okay…" said Natsu.

That was when they several screams followed by blowing outside.

"What's going on…" said Natsu.

"Max is the Dark Kingdom's target." Explained Lisanna.

"Oh great." Muttered Natsu.

Lisanna gave the cashier the capon and they both left.

They saw where the sand was coming from.

"You go tell the rest of the guild…" said Natsu.

Lisanna breathed a sigh of relief when he said that.

She ran towards the guild that was when she heard "Lisanna!"

"Luna…" said Lisanna.

"If you're going to warn the guild I can do that… you should transform…" said Luna.

"I know…" said Lisanna, "But…"

"If it's about Natsu we can handle that later." Said Luna, "And I'm sorry, I didn't it know it was going to happen today…"

"It's okay…" said Lisanna.

""You should go… Levy's on her way." Said Luna.

"Right." Said Lisanna.

She ducked into an alleyway.

"Moon Prism Power! Make-up!" called out Lisanna.

With that she transformed into Sailor Moon.

With the fight with the monster, Erza had requiped into her Black Wing Armor, she managed to slice off the monster arm.

"Like that will do anything." Said the monster.

The arm turned into a pile of sand and the monster began to use that as a weapon.

However, Elfman with his arm was transformed into stone.

"Really stone?" mocked the monster.

The monster engulfed Elfman's arm in sand.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" came a shout.

Natsu sent out a fiery punch at the monster. Which caused it back away from Elfman.

"Hey! You almost hit me!" yelled Elfman.

"Sorry about that…" laughed Natsu.

"IS Lisanna okay?" asked Elfman.

"She went to go warn the Guild…" said Natsu.

"Oh it looks like our little fight is a moment killer or your date." Said Mirajane joining the conversation.

"It's not a date…" muttered Natsu.

"Sure it's not…" said Mirajane.

Hey! I'm still here!" yelled the monster.

That was when the sand all around them were storming.

"Bubble Spray!"

The mist appeared.

"It's about time…" muttered Mirajane.

"What?" asked Natsu.

The mist cleared a little.

"I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of love and justice Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you!" called out Sailor Moon.

"I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of love and intelligence Sailor Mercury! Douse your head in water and repent!" called out Sailor Mercury.

Both of them sighed.

"Is there supposed to be one more?" asked Mirajane.

"Well she's busy…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Whatever…" muttered Mirajane.

"I'm sure it's fine." Said Erza rather stiffly.

This made Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury sweat drop.

"Have you seriously forgotten me! Seriously! Now that a bunch of new people have showed up..."

"Hey, you know to kill these guys right… do it now!" ordered Mirajane.

"Okay…" said Sailor Moon.

"Moon Tiara Action!" called out Sailor Moon.

It hit the Sand Monster turning it to Dust.

Nearby Max began to stir.

"You should check on him…" said Sailor Moon.

"Yeah, and we have to check on Mars to see if she needs our help." Said Sailor Mercury.

Both of them were about to leave.

"Wait…" said Natsu.

However Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury jumped to the tops of the roof.

"We'll check on Max." said Mirajane, "You should check on Lisanna and see if she's alright."

"Yeah…" said Natsu.

Erza blinked and realized something.

"I'll with him." Said Erza reequipping back to her Heart Kreuz Armor.

In alley not to far away, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury de-transformed.

"I guess we should head back to the Guild." Said Lisanna.

"Hey! Lisanna!" called out Natsu.

Both of them froze, then turned around and saw Erza was there with him.

"You okay?" asked Natsu.

"I'm fine, Luna went to tell everyone, I guess the smother was already beaten…" said Lisanna, "That's good…"

"You should know…" said Natsu.

"What…" said Lisanna.

"Why are you hiding the fact you're Sailor Moon from everybody?" asked Natsu.

Lisanna was surprised.

That was when Erza lunched him in the head.

"Erza!" yelled Levy.

"I knew he figured it out, but I didn't know he'd react like that…" said Erza.

"What?" asked Lisanna.

"I guess with his nose he would figure it quickly." Sighed Levy.

"He's not waking up…" said Lisanna.

"I think you punched him too hard." Said Levy with a sweat drop.

They took Natsu to the infirmary, they knew he would recover soon, but it was the best place to talk to him about that…

Of course they told Makarov and Luna when they got there that Natsu figured it out.

"I should have known that he would figured it out… it was only a matter of time." Sighed Luna.

"You don't have to punch me that hard!" yelled Natsu waking up.

"That what you focused on when you woke up!" yelled Luna with a sweat drop.

"So you found out the truth about the Sailor Guardians…" sighed Makarov.

"You know our secret…" said Luna, "Now I have to kill you…"

"What!" yelled Natsu.

"I was only kidding…" said Luna.

"That wasn't funny…" Said Lisanna.

"Why are you keeping it a secret?" asked Natsu.

Luna sighed, "The Dark Kingdom was originally just the enemy of The Sailor Guardians, but it spread to the entire Guild because of association…" said Luna, "I didn't think that would happen but the time better it's better to keep it a secret."

"I guess that makes sense…" said Natsu, "But why is Luna explaining everything."

"She's sort of our boss when it comes to the Sailor Guardians…" explained Lisanna.

"I wouldn't go that far…" said Luna.

"Okay… I guess…" said Natsu.

"Please Natsu… we need to keep this more of a secret…" said Lisanna.

"Sure of course…" said Natsu.

"Also please don't tell Happy…" said Lisanna.

"I know… knowing him half the guild would know by the end of the day." Said Natsu, "But one more question… why is Erza here… and where's Sailor Mars?"

"I'm Sailor Mars." Said Erza.

"Why else do think she joined our team?" asked Luna.

"Oh… okay…" said Natsu, "Don't' worry your secret is safe with me…"

"I really hope so…" sighed Luna.

I think he can keep it… don't worry." Said Makarov.

"Really?" asked Erza and Levy at the same time.

"You seriously don't' have that much faith in me?" muttered Natsu.

"Don't worry, I trust you…" said Lisanna.

"Thanks…" said Natsu.

Luna looked at the tow and smiled.

"If you want I think you can talk to Cana about the bet." Whispered Makarov.

"I'm not getting involved in that…" muttered Luna.

Sometime later in the Guild Hall, Lisanna and Natsu were talking. While many of the Guild Members talked.

"Doesn't it seem like those two have gotten closer?" asked Joey.

"It all in your head." Said Chico.

Maxfield ignored this conversation however.

"Another failure…" said Maxfield, hoping that next time it would be a success.

However things were going to change at the guild… Now that Natsu knew… but could he really be trusted to keep the secret. Only time could tell.

Next Time: Will Natsu be able to keep the secret? It doesn't help that when a member of the guild with Telepathy gets possessed and becomes paranoid things start going wrong... will the secret remain safe? Find out next time!


	10. Hidden Secrets

Chapter 10: Hidden Secrets

Maxfield looked at the request board. Trying to figure, which would be a good one to put him out for a few days, he had a plan. After all a certain member of the guild was there.

Warren was a ember who's specialty was telepathy.

"Hey, you're the new guy, right?" asked Warren.

"Yeah, Maxfield Stanton." Said Maxfield.

That was when Maxfield dropped a pen without noticing. He grabbed a job and approached the master.

"Hey you dropped it." Said Warren holding the pen.

"Oh how about you keep it." Said Maxfield.

"You sure?" asked Warren.

"It's only a pen." Replied Maxfield with a shrug.

Turns out the pen already had the mark. Indeed Warren was Maxfield's next target.

Sometime later, Maxfield was walking to the town where the job was. Thankfully the town was within walking distance.

"So you're taking a job." Said Zoisite appearing, "Eh… Maxfield?"

"Please call me that." Muttered Maxfield (as he was still in disguise).

"I've been watching you… you seem to get comfortable in the guild." Said Zoisite.

"It's called being undercover." Replied Maxfield.

"And why are you taking a job?" asked Zoisite.

"I have many reasons." Said Maxfield, "One of them being that I don't want to seem to be the new Nab."

"What?" asked Zoisite.

Nab was a member who only took a job only if his powers would be useful…

Because of that he was notorious for never taking a job.

"Did you just make an inside joke?" asked Zoisite.

Maxfield didn't respond and just kept walking.

Zoisite glared at him then teleported away.

Back at the Guild Hall, Natsu was looking over Jobs.

"You're going to take a job?" asked Lisanna walking over to him.

"Yeah." Said Natsu, "I'm running low on funds."

"I see." Said Lisanna.

"You're still worried about it? Aren't you?" asked Natsu.

"A little …" said Lisanna.

"I mean if I was able to keep the fact you got lost hidden all these years…" said Natsu.

Lisanna sweat dropped, it was something that happened when they were kids, no one ever found out about it.

"It will be fine don't worry." Said Natsu, "Come on Happy!"

"Aye!" said Happy.

Lisanna watched them leave.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he can keep it secret." Said Luna appearing behind her.

"Yeah…" agreed Luna.

"So you and Natsu have gotten closer." Said Mirajane approaching her.

"What?" asked Lisanna.

"There's something going on between you two." Said Mirajane.

"Nothing's going on!" said Lisanna blushing.

"Oh really?" asked Mirajane with an evil smirk.

"I sweat it's nothing." Said Lisanna.

Luna sighed.

A few days later Natsu and Happy came back.

"Hey! I'm back!" cheered Natsu.

Most of the guild cheered.

"Natsu!" yelled Grey who was in the mood for a fight.

However he forgot that Erza was there.

"You two going to start something?" asked Erza.

"Not at all! I just wanted to welcome my best friend back!" said Grey.

"Aye!" said Natsu.

Natsu looked at Lisanna who trying not to laugh at the situation.

"You liiiiike her." Said Happy.

"Shut it." Muttered Natsu.

That was when Warren walked in to.

"Hey Warren." Said Happy.

Warren glared at Happy.

"Geez, what's your problem!" Yelled Happy

"That was weird." Said Natsu.

Through out the day, Warren mostly kept to himself.

However this behavior was something Mirajane noticed.

"So it's Warren this time." Said Elfman.

"Yeah." Said Mirajane.

Of course the Sailor Guardians noticed too.

"This isn't going to go very well." Said Erza.

"What do you mean?" asked Lisanna.

"I guess you haven't noticed." Said Levy.

"But each monster we faced had ]the same magic as their target." Said Erza.

"Oh yeah." Said Lisanna.

"What's so bad about that?" asked Luna.

"Warren's magic is telepathy." Said Lisanna.

"Because of that he's one of the most powerful members of the guild." Said Erza.

Warren turned around.

"I know you're talking about me." Said Warren.

Everyone in the guild sweat dropped.

Well if you're not going to talk about me to my face… I minds as well tell everyone what their thinking." Said Warren.

Warren turned to Cana.

"You haven't told Gildarts the truth." He said.

"What!" yelled Cana.

He turned to Alzack.

"Loke is lying about his age." Said Warren.

"That's all you're revealing…" said Loke with a sweat drop.

"Natsu told Lisanna's secret to Happy during his job and bribed him with fish so he wouldn't tell anyone else!" said Warren.

"Natsu!" yelled Lisanna.

"And Lisanna's secret… something that everyone should hear…" said Warren.

That was when Mirajane used sleep magic on him.

"Really!" yelled Cana, "You didn't punch him!"

"I shouldn't…" muttered Mirajane, "Considering he's possessed."

The guild sweat dropped.

"Should have known." Muttered Loke.

"How old are you?" asked Cana.

"It doesn't matter! I'm not asking you about Gildarts…" said Loke.

"Now's not the time to be righting!" yelled Makarov.

Lisanna was glaring at Natsu.

"Look I can explain!" said Natsu putting his hands up in defense.

However the pen in Warren's pocket began to glow, as a monster showed up.

"Well. Well Fairy Tail." Said the monster, "I know how you're going to attack…"

That was when the monster began to sweat.

"Well I got to run!" yelled the monster.

The Monster ran out of the guild hall.

"Why did it run?" asked Loke.

"I think it's because if we all attacked at once it couldn't dodge very well." Said Levy.

"Either way we have to go after it." Said Erza.

Levy nodded.

"Lisanna." Said Luna.

"I know…" sighed Lisanna.

She turned to glare at Natsu one last time as the team left.

"Elfman!" said Mirajane.

"Right!" said Elfman as other members of the guild left to find the monster.

Natsu was one of the few to stay behind.

Elsewhere in town. The monster was running causing the people to scream and run away.

"This should be the best place." Said them monster.

"Hold it right there!" said three voices that caused the smother to freeze.

"I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of love and justice Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you!" called out Sailor Moon.

"I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of love and intelligence Sailor Mercury! Douse your head in water and repent!" called out Sailor Mercury.

"I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of Fire and Passion, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!" called out Sailor Mars.

Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury sighed.

"That's kind of sad that you don't' have control over that." Mocked the monster.

"Please don't remind us." Sighed Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury.

"Now's not the time to be worrying about that." Said Sailor Mars.

The monster smirked.

"Fire soul!" called out Sailor Mars.

It dodged the attack.

"Really? That's all you got?" mocked the monster.

"Bubble Spray!" called out Sailor Mercury.

As the fog rolled in the monster chuckled.

"Really that won't matter." Said the monster, "I still can read you thoughts."

"Moon tiara action!" called out Sailor Moon.

The glowing tiara headed start towards the monster, but the monster caught it.

"Like I said, it won't work." Mocked the monster.

"This is bad." Said Luna watching.

Back at the guild hall, Maxfield arrived.

"What's going on?" he asked seeing the guildhall was mostly empty expect for the few tending to Warren, Makarov, Happy and Natsu.

"That's it!" yelled Natsu, "I'm going to look for Lisanna."

"Wait I'm coming too!" said Happy.

"Don't… "said Natsu, "I have to explain without you there…"

"But…" said Happy.

Natsu ran past Maxfield.

"Did something happen?" asked Maxfield.

"A monster was possessing Warren." Said Makarov, "It ran out right before you arrived. Almost everyone went to deal with it."

"Good, I missed it." Thought Maxfield.

With the Sailor Guardian, the monster still held on to the tiara. Sailor Mars decided to reequip her fire sword and attack the monster, but it continued to dodge.

"Come on it's useless if you can hit me." Mocked the monster.

Sailor Mercury used Solid Script Ice, however the monster dodged that as well.

"Seriously do you people even listen." Said the monster.

Sailor Moon glared at the monster.

"What should I do." She thought, "He has my tiara and if I use my Take Over-Magic he'll just dodge it."

That was when a fire ball hit the monster causing it to drop the tiara.

They all turned to where it came from and it was Dragon Knight.

Sailor Mars managed to pick up the tiara.

"So who are you?" asked the monster.

"I am Dragon Knight." Said Dragon Knight.

"I see… just someone who…" said the monster.

The Dragon Knight punched the monster with a fiery fist, sending the monster flying.

The monster got up.

"Hey!" yelled the monster, he began to read his mind.

However all the Dragon Knight was thinking. "I have to protect Sailor Moon."

"Well… crap…" said the monster.

He got another fiery punch, then the Dragon Knight shot a fireball at the monster.

The Sailor Guardians watched this with sweat drops.

"He must not be thinking about his attacks." Said Sailor Mars.

"Yeah." Said Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mars gave Sailor Moon her tiara.

"Sailor Moon!" called out Dragon Knight as the monster laid twitching on the ground.

"Right!" said Sailor Moon.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

As the monster was in now shape to dodge, the discus hit turning it into dust.

Sailor Moon turned to Dragon Knight.

"Thank you." She said, "IF it weren't you we wouldn't have been able to win."

Dragon Knight nodded and jumped to the roof tops and began to run away.

That was when Mirajane and Elfman showed up.

"Oh man! We missed it!" yelled Elfman.

"You did this time." Said Sailor Mars with a smirk.

"I don't like the smirk on your face." Said Mirajane glaring at Sailor Mars.

"We should go." Said Sailor Mercury dragging Sailor Mars away.

"Later!" said Sailor Moon waving at her siblings.

They found a place to de-transform.

"Remember even though he helped this time…" sighed Luna.

"Don't trust Dragon Knight." Said Lisanna.

Luna nodded.

"There you are!" said Natsu showing up.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lisanna.

"I have to explain why I told Happy." Said Natsu.

"We'll leave you two alone." Said Erza.

"Good luck." Said Levy.

Lisanna sweat dropped.

"It happened on the job…" said Natsu.

(Flashback)

In a dark location, Natsu was watching the Sailor Guardians fighting a monster. When suddenly a woman with long red hair attacked the Sailor Guardians.

Natsu tired to join the fight. But found he couldn't move.

"Sailor Moon!" yelled Natsu.

Suddenly the woman grabbed Sailor Moon with her hair.

"Lisanna!" yelled Natsu.

That was when he jolted awake. He realized it was all a nightmare and he was in his hotel room.

"A bad dream?" asked Happy who was a awake.

"yeah." Said Natsu.

"Why did you call out both Lisanna and Sailor Moon?" asked Happy.

Natsu began to sweat.

"Is it a Love Triangle?" asked Happy.

"It's not like that Lisanna's Sailor Moon." Said Natsu.

Happy stared at Natsu who realized what he said.

"I was just kidding!" said Natsu.

"Sure you were." Said Happy with sinister smirk.

"You can't tell anyone… "said Natsu.

Happy however still smirking.

Thankfully he knew how to get Happy not to blab.

(End of Flashback)

"And that's how Happy found out." Said Natsu.

"I see." Said Lisanna who smiled, "I should have known."

"Sorry…" said Natsu.

"It's okay…" said Lisanna, "But what if Happy still tells…"

"Don't worry I have a plan." Said Natsu with an evil smile.

Sometime later Makarov's office.

"What!" yelled Happy.

"If you tell anyone their dinettes you have to go live with your parents for a week…" said Natsu, "Including helping out with the farm instead of taking jobs."

"Oh please Natsu! Have mercy! I won't tell! I promise I won't tell!" cried Happy.

"Then you better not it's very serious." Said Luna.

"You haven't met Lucky! You don't know what it's like!" yelled Happy.

"That's a bit much don't you think?" asked Erza.

"It's the only way." Said Makarov with a sigh.

In the Guild Hall, Max decided to be the one to inform Warren about what happened (since he was one of the past victims).

"You're kidding!" yelled Warren, "I don't remember any of that!"

"It's okay, I know what you're going through." Said Max.

Maxfield watched their interaction.

"I thought it was going to work." He thought with a sigh.

And so Happy now joined in the secret, and he knew he had to keep it a secret he doubt he would survive the punishment he would have to go through…

Next Time: Jet and Droy's latest job went very well, but Jet starts acting strangely afterwards. Could he be the next target, will Levy as Sailor Mercury unlock a new spell because of it? Find out next time!


	11. Frozen Bubbles

Chapter 11: Frozen Bubbles

It was just a normal day in the Guildhall. Happy still had yet to recover from knowing what his punishment if he told would be.

He really, really didn't get along with his dad.

Of course everyone decided not to press what the whole thing Cana and Gildarts was about, or what Loke's real age was and especially Lisanna's secret if Happy.

So everything was normal.

Jet and Droy were at the board looking for a job the two of them could. Levy watched the two.

"You still miss them don't you?" asked Luna.

"Yeah." Said Levy.

"I have no idea we're going to be fighting them." Sighed Luna.

"I know." Said Levy.

The two of them began to leave for their job, when Jet's overly tall hat fell off his head.

Maxfield was nearby. He placed his mark on it then picked it up.

"Here" He said.

"Thanks." Said Jet.

Maxfield smirked, Jet was compete unaware of what was going on.

A few days later. Levy was looking for some papers.

"What's going on?" asked Lisanna.

"None of us has taken a job in a while." Said Levy.

"I know." Said Erza.

"I think we can go through a bit longer but soon we'll have to take another job." Said Levy.

That was when Jet and Droy was walked in. Jet looked very confidante.

"So did the job went well?" asked Levy.

"Oh yeah." Said Jet with a huge grin, "I aced it."

Droy looked a little embarrassed.

Jet decided to brag about him finishing the job which was taking out a bandit clan.

"So the last guy ran away! So naturally he was nothing compared to my speed…"

At the bar, Maxfield watched the bragging.

"Is this a big a deal?" he asked Cana who was sitting next to him.

"Levy used to a member of the team. But since she was a lot stronger than she took a break so the two could get stronger." Said Cana.

Maxfield's eyes winded when she said that.

"Who knows maybe this will be the thing that will bring them back together.," said Cana.

Maxfield blinked, he didn't know why but he didn't feel well. He didn't know what was wrong.

"Is something wrong?" asked Cana.

"No… not really." Said Maxfield.

Mirajane and Erza watch this.

"He's acting strangely." Said Erza.

"You have no idea." Said Mirajane.

"Wait you mean…" said Erza.

"I think a magic boost might be one of the effects." Said Mirajane.

"That would explain how Grey was able to beat you." Responded Erza with a smirk.

"What was that?" asked Mirajane.

The two started to glare at each other.

As Jet bragged about the job, Droy stood off to the side.

"Are you okay?" asked Lisanna.

"I'm fine." Said Droy, "It's just that Jet is acting strangely…"

Droy noticed Mirajane watching Jet.

"Do you think he might be possessed?" asked Droy.

"Maybe." Said Lisanna.

After Jet was done with his bragging, he decided to talk to Levy who was reading a book.

"Hey Levy I'm sure you heard about what happened and how I took down all those bandits!" said Jet, "I'm sure you want to come back to Team Shadow Gear, am I right?"

Levy looked up.

"Now not a good time." Said Levy.

"What!" yelled Jet.

This gained the attention from everyone in the guild.

"I'm stronger than I ever was!" yelled Jet, "I'm probably one of the strongest in the guild now!"

"Calm down Jet this isn't you!" said Levy.

"Well this is the new me!" yelled Jet.

"That's enough!" yelled Droy.

"What you angry because now you're the weakling?" asked Jet.

Maxfield was watching this. Still feeling unwell.

"What's wrong with me?" thought Maxfield, "I didn't feel this way with Bisca…"

"You have to calm down Jet." Said Droy.

"Fine then, Team Shadow Gear is through!" yelled Jet, "If Levy's not coming back and you're a weakling..."

That was when Jet ran off at top speed.

That was when they heard several crashes.

"Did he just crash into things?" asked Droy with a sweat drop.

"The possession boosted his magic." Sighed Levy, "I'm going to see if he's okay."

"Wait!" said Droy.

Levy ran to where Jet was dusting himself off.

"What do you want?" asked Jet.

"I was worried since you just crashed into things…" said Levy.

"Why do you even care!" yelled Jet.

"Because Jet we're team mates, we've been so since we were kids." Said Levy, "I might be taking a break, but I have to..."

"Oh really?" asked Jet, "Then tell me why! You're hiding something! I know you are!"

"I can't…" said Levy.

"Tell me!" yelled Jet.

That was when the mark on his hat glowed. A monster came out of it and Jet collapsed since he lost all of his energy.

"Jet!" cried Levy.

"Well, well I guess I have to take you out!" mocked the monster.

Levy took out her transformation wand.

"Mercury Power! Make-Up!"

With that she transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of love and intelligence Sailor Mercury! Douse your head in water and repent!"

"What was that?" asked the monster.

"I don't want to explain…" sighed Sailor Mercury.

"Whatever!" yelled the monster.

"Bubble Spray!"

The bubble turned to mist. However the monster kicked away the mist.

"That's not going to work on me!" mocked the monster.

The monster kicked Sailor Mercury. When she managed to get up he ran her over.

"You seem to be the weak!" mocked the monster, "Why even transform?"

Sailor Mercury managed to get up looked at Jet.

"I have to save him." Thought Sailor Mercury.

That was when knowledge of a new spell came to her mind.

"Bubble Spray Freezing!"

She once again shot out bubbles. However when the mist formed it also started freezing the monster.

"No way!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Good job!"

She turned around and saw Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Luna.

"How did you find me so fast?" asked Sailor Mercury.

She heard laughing and saw Natsu.

"Remember you still smell the same." Said Luna.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Mercury with a sweat drop.

"I don't think I should do anything." Said Sailor Mars, "So it's your turn!"

"Right!" said Sailor Moon.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The glowing discus hit the frozen monster turning it to dust.

The Sailor Guardians breathed a sigh of relief then de-transformed before Jet could wake up.

Jet woke up soon enough.

"What happened?" asked Jet, "When did I get back to town?"

"You don't remember anything, do you?" asked Erza.

"Wait you mean I got possessed?" asked Jet, "Oh man… I didn't do anything I'd regret did I?"

"No you just tried to call off the Team and yelled at me and Droy."

"Oh man! I'm sorry!" said Jet.

"It's okay you weren't in control of yourself." Said Levy.

"Thanks." Said Jet.

Not too long later Jet got word about what happened on the job.

"I can't believe I beat them all and it all a monster's fault…" muttered Jet.

"It's fine." Said Droy, "Don't worry! We're get stronger!" said Droy.

Jet nodded.

At the bar, Maxfield didn't know why but he was relieved that Jet was okay but he still felt bothered.

He deiced to take a walk around town to clear his head.

"Oh my… are you feeling guilty?" asked a voice.

He turned to where the voice came from and saw Zoisite.

"I knew it… you're starting to identify with the guild." Said Zoisite.

"I just feel pity for the guy." Said Maxfield, "That's it."

"Sure convince yourself that…" said Zoisite.

Maxfield glared at his fellow Dark Kingdom and walked away.

"Oh my did a hit a nerve." Said Zoisite.

Maxfield or rather Nephrite was in denial… denial that he felt guilty this one time. Guilty for making it seem like he got stronger and giving someone hope like that.

However what he didn't know that he wouldn't be in denial much longer…

Next Time: With funds running low, the Sailor Guardians have to take a job. Will return before the next monster appears or will someone very unexpected take defeat the monster. Find out next time!


	12. The Need for Money

Chapter 12: The Need for Money

Lisanna, Levy and Erza were looking at the request board. All three of them were running low on funds.

They knew it was risky but Mirajane had proven she could handle a monster and Natsu promised to keep an eye on anything just in case. Plus they knew the Guild can handle it.

"Here's a strange one." Said Lisanna, "Gathering honey, 100,000 per jar."

"There has to be a catch if there's that much per jar." Said Luna.

"Don't worry I think we can handle it." Said Erza.

They let Makarov know about the Job they were taking.

"Good Luck." He said.

All four them left.

As they did they passed by Laki who just came from a job.

Maxfield noticed her coming back.

(Flashback)

Laki just took a request when she tripped and her glasses fell of her face.

Maxfield waked over to her glasses, placed the mark then gave her back her glasses.

"Oh thank you! I don't know why I tripped." Said Laki.

"It's fine." Said Maxfield.

Laki then left for her job.

(End of Flashback)

"She should be ready soon." Thought Maxfield.

Nearby Natsu was eating lunch, which consisted of food that was on fire.

That was when Loke walked over.

"Hey! Natsu, when you're done with lunch there's something I need to talk about." Said Loke.

"Sure…" said Natsu with a shrug.

Loke noticed Happy who still had yet to recover from the mention of his punishment.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Loke with a sweat drop.

"Don't ask." Said Natsu.

Loke figured it had to do with the Sailor Guardians.

At another table, He had gathered the other previous victims of the Dark Kingdom (with Droy and Alzack with them)

"We have to start helping with the Dark Kingdom." Said Jet.

"We don't even know who's doing it and how they target everyone." Said Bisca.

"But I'm with Jet, we have to do something!" said Grey.

"Great… your clothes." Sighed Max.

"Oh come on!" yelled Grey.

Mirajane watched this conversation.

"It's a good thing they're doing this." Thought Mirajane, "Because I don't think we can count on the Sailor Guardians this time around."

After Natsu ate lunch he and Happy went to talk to Loke outside.

"What! You know about the Sailor Guardians?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah…" sighed Loke.

"Wait… why didn't they tell us you know?" asked Happy.

"Erza, Lisanna and Levy don't know I know, but Luna does." Said Loke.

"Oh yeah, I heard you knew each other before you joined." said Happy.

"Why don't they know?" asked Natsu.

"I asked Luna not to get involved too much. She knows the reason why." Said Loke.

"What are those reasons?" asked Natsu.

"I'll tell you another time." Said Loke.

"Seriously?" asked Natsu and Happy.

"Look, when it's time I'll tell you, you just have to trust me it's a good reason." Said Loke.

Natsu sighed.

"Fine." He said.

"So you think it will happen before they get back?" asked Natsu.

"I don't know." Sighed Loke.

Sometime later, Team Lisanna (as the rest of Fairy Tail were now calling them), got to the location where they would be explained about the job.

An old man gave them instruction and bee suits.

"You see these aren't ordinary bees." Said the bee keeper, "These are special bees and since they're so special their honey is very expensive. Also Mages are the ones that have the easiest time getting in there."

"I see." Said Erza.

"For ever jar you get it will be 100,000 jewel." Said the old man, "But be careful these bee's sting are very poisonous, one sting is instant death… that is if you're not allergic."

This made the team sweat drop.

"Don/t worry though the suit will protect you." Said the old man.

"This doesn't bode well…" said Luna with a sweat drop.

They went outside and headed to the hive, it was gigantic, easily as tall as a five-story building. As there wasn't a suit for Luna she styed behind with the old man.

"They should have put that that in the description." Sighed Lisanna.

"Don't worry I think we'll be able to handle it." Said Erza.

Back at Fairy Tail, Maxfield was looking up at the celling.

"What you bored?" asked Cana.

"What? No." said Maxfield.

"You look bored." Said Cana.

"I'm not bored." Said Maxfield.

"You want me to read your fortune." Said Cana.

Maxfield breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's that about?" asked Cana.

"I thought you were going to challenge me to a drinking contest." Said Maxfield.

"No way you're too much a light weight." Said Cana.

This only made Maxfield sweat drop.

"Will you stop gazing at me!" yelled Laki suddenly.

Everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing and stared at the purple haired woman.

"Looks like she's the next one." Said Mirajane.

"Great…" muttered Loke, "I was hoping it wouldn't happen until they came back. "

"It figures." Said Natsu with a smirk.

"What?" asked Loke.

"He really wants to fight a monster." Said Happy.

"Great…" said Loke.

At the beehive, they knew they had to had to figure out an easy to gather honey.

"Don't worry I got this." Said Levy.

She then used Solid Script: Smoke. Soon enough smoke filled the air effecting the bees.

"When smoke is in the air, bees go eat the honey is less likely to attack." Explained Levy.

"Good idea." Said Lisanna.

""Well that's better than my plan." Said Erza.

"Do I want to know what your plan is." Said Levy with a sweat drop.

And so they went to see if they could find a honeycomb they could gather the honey from.

Back at the guild. Laki was glaring at people around her.

"What's everyone problem?" asked Laki.

"Do you think you could calm down?" asked Mirajane.

"Why could I calm down, there's nothing I need to be calm about!" yelled Laki.

She left in a huff.

"Looks like I should go after her." Said Mirajane.

However right outside the guild Laki stopped.

"IS something wrong?" asked Mirajane.

Laki glared at Mirajane.

"Passion of Love Will End Everything!" yelled Laki as she created a large drill.

Mirajane dodged the drill.

The other members of the guild came out to see what was going on.

"What did she just say?" asked Maxfield.

"Don't ask." Said Warren with a sweat drop.

"What the hell was that for!" yelled Mirajane.

"Oh you think you're so special since you're one of the strongest members of the guild! You make my stomach wretch!" yelled Laki.

That was when the mark flared and a monster appeared from her glasses.

"Looks like it's happening again." Said Grey.

"That's right." Said Natsu with a smirk while cracking his knuckles.

The Monster looked at Maxfield.

"Oh master Nephrite, I'm so glad you can watch me defeat Fairy Tail once and for all." Thought the monster.

"Wood Make Spear!" shouted the monster at Mirajane.

Everyone in the guild jaws dropped (minus Maxfield).

"Is this about the lame names?" asked the monster, "I'm not using the names… they're stupid, if I use one of her spell I'm not using her names!"

"Are the names really that bad?" asked Maxfield.

"You have no idea…" sighed Cana.

Back at the beehive, all three members of the team were putting the honey into the jars. Levy only jarred three since she had to make sure the bees wouldn't attack and the smoke dissipate but Erza and Lisanna both had to make more money than she did since Erza has a massive rent and Lisanna had to make money for her family as Mirajane and Elfman weren't doing jobs for the very same reason as her.

"I think I got enough." Said Lisanna with 10 jars.

"This should last me a few months." Said Erza holding what appeared to be a 100.

"How did you get that many?" asked Levy with a sweat drop.

"I think it's fine." Said Erza.

That was when the bees looked ready to attack.

However Levy once again used Solid Script Smoke which clamed the bees down.

"Erza what did you do?" asked Levy.

"Nothing really." Answered Erza.

"Come we should go." Said Lisanna.

Back at the guildhall.

"All right!" yelled Natsu, "Fire Dragon Roar!"

He breathed a large stream of fifer from his mouth.

"Wood Make Shield!" yelled the monster.

While a shield was made the fire began to burn the shield.

"Great…" muttered the monster.

"Ice Make: Lance!" called out Grey.

The monster had to dodge the ice make attack.

"Hey! What was that!" yelled Natsu.

"I didn't see you claim that you had that all to yourself!" yelled Grey.

"Now's not the time for you to be fight!" yelled Makarov.

"We have to be working together!" scolded Cana.

That was when she took out cards.

"Heaven! Reverse Death! Mountain!" she called out.

She wasn't aware of was a mark appearing on her forehead briefly.

"Lighting!" called out Cana.

The lighting was stronger than usual and struck the monster hard. Afterwards Cana fell to the ground.

"You okay?" asked Loke.

"I don't know what happened." Said Cana.

Loke's eyes winded when he saw the mark on her forehead which soon disappeared.

"Is everything all right?" asked Cana.

"It's fine." Said Loke wondering if he should tell Luna or not.

At the old man's house Luna sneezed.

"Are you okay?" asked the old man.

"I'm fine… I don't know why but it feels like someone's trying to keep a secret from me." Said Luna.

"We're back!" said Lisanna.

"Oh good you're all back in one piece." Said the old man, who's jaw dropped when he saw all of the jars.

"Is this enough?" asked Erza.

"I don't know if I have enough to pay you!" yelled the old man.

This made the three sweat drop.

However he was able to make a deal with Erza (since he did have enough to pay for about thirty of the jars at the time).

That he would pay for 15 of the jars and will pay her for the rest over the course of the next few months.

They walked to the closest town.

"It's starting to get pretty late." Said Luna.

"We should probably stay in a hotel tonight." Said Erza.

"I wonder if everyone all right." Said Lisanna.

Back in Magnolia…

"Wood Make Saws!" yelled the monster.

Many of the guild members dodged the saws.

Both Alzack and Bisca got their guns ready.

"Blast Bullet!" both of them shouted at the same time.

The monster dodged only to be hit by a cloud of sand.

"What the hell!" yelled the monster, "Wood Make Fan!"

The Monster created a fan to blow away the sand.

"What should I do… should I create a spiked ball or something else!"

"It's thinking of creating a spiked ball!" yelled Warren.

"A spiked ball?" asked Natsu.

"I think Laki called it Violent Approach." Said Wakaba.

"What no fair!" yelled the monster.

That was when Jet showed up from behind and kicked the monster hard into a wall.

"Help me Lord Nephrite… do something…" thought the monster.

"Nephrite?" Thought Warren still reading the monster mind.

However Maxfield stood nearby, feeling like he should do something.

That was when Mirajane in full Satan Soul up.

"Uh-oh… this is bad…" said the monster knowing what happened to Murid.

"Wood Make Spike Ball!" shouted the monster.

It sent the spiked ball at Mirajane but she stopped it one hand like it was nothing.

She tossed it be at the monster. When them walked over to the spiked ball, tossed it into the air and began to beat up the monster.

"All right Mira!" cheered Elfman.

"This is going to be a one sided fight like time isn't it?" asked Grey.

"Oh yeah." Sighed Loke.

Soon enough, the monster was struggling to just stand.

However something hit the monster, not physically, just a thought.

"None of you seem to be the one who finished off the ones before me"! mocked the monster, "Try to figure out a way to kill me!"

"So it figured it out." Thought Makarov.

"This could be bad." Thought Loke.

"I dare you! Any one of you to kill me!" yelled the monster.

The rest of the guild struggled to think of the spell that could kill the monster. However one member did.

"I call upon the stars to give me power!" called out a voice, "Starlight Bomb!"

That was when a white ball of energy that somewhat resembled a star hit the monster in the chest.

"No… why did you do it…" whispered the monster who collapsed into dust.

They turned to see where the magical attack came from. IT came from Maxfield. However Maxfield was just staring at his hand.

"So that's what his magic is." Said Grey.

"It seems to be a form of Star Magic." Said Loke getting a sense of déjà vu with the magic.

"Wow, I didn't think the new guy was that powerful." Said Bisca.

"I know right." Said Alzack.

"Hey Maxfield?" asked Cana who managed to get some of her strength back.

Maxfield looked up at the rest of Fairy Tail.

"Is everything all right?" asked Cana.

He realized why he did that.

"I'm fine." He replied.

He realized why he did it.

He tired to distance himself from them… but he couldn't deny it anymore he loved this guild.

And that was a really, realty bad turn of events for him.

Of course Laki soon woke up with no memories about what happened.

The next day Team Lisanna got back to the guild.

"How did the job go?" asked Natsu.

"Well it could have gone a bit better." Said Lisanna.

"Giant bees?" asked Happy.

"Yeah…" she sighed, "Did anything happen?"

"Laki was targeted, but she's fine now." Said Natsu, "The new guy was the one that killed the monster."

"Maxfield… really?" asked Lisanna.

She watched as Maxfield grabbed a job request and went to the talk to the master about it.

"Yeah, I didn't think he was that powerful." Said Natsu.

Lisanna breathed a sigh of relief that everything was fine.

As Maxfield left the guild he was lost in thought.

"What's more important to me, the guild or Queen Beryl?" he thought

As he headed towards the train station, he didn't noticed Zoisite watching him.

"Oh my what a turn of events." Laughed Zoisite, "Now should I or shouldn't I…"

Maxfield/Nephrite had to make a discussion… one that could mean life or death... Hoping that maybe this job would clear his mind.

Next Time: Due to being the only team that might keep a low profile, Team Lisanna was sent to a grand ball where a family would reveal their treasure along with other Guild Mages. However the Dark Kingdom is after the same treasure. Could it be the Silver Crystal that everyone is after? Find out next time!


	13. Having a Ball

Chapter 13: Having a Ball

In a shadowy location Natsu looked up at a balcony. Above him stood a girl wearing a princess dress.

"Please." Said the girl, "Please find me! Please!"

"Who are you!" yelled Natsu.

That was when he woke up from the dream he was having.

Happy woke up.

"The princess dream?" asked Happy waking up.

Natsu nodded, ever since he was a child Natsu had what he called the Princess Dream. He only ever told two, Igneel the dragon who raised him and Happy… as they were roommates.

He didn't know why he had that dream but every so often it come back.

"Don't let it get to you." Said Happy.

"Yeah." Sighed Natsu.

The next day, Maxfield was sitting in South Gate Park. He was thinking, thinking about what he did.

All he did was stare at the guild mark on his arm.

"Still hung up about that Maxfield?" asked Zoisite appearing behind him.

Maxfield growled.

"After all people you had to be the one to kill your monster. I can't believe it." Said Zoisite.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Queen Beryl asked me to fetch you, she wants to talk to you about something." Said Zoisite.

Maxfield glared at him.

"Don't worry it has nothing to do with your self sabotage. She doesn't know about that yet." Said Zoisite, "She just wants you for a mission."

"I see…" muttered Maxfield.

Both of them teleported away.

Nephrite and Zoisite stood before Queen Beryl.

"My Queen." Said Nephrite.

"Nephrite, I understand that your mission so far has been a failure." Said Queen Beryl.

Zoisite gave a smirk.

"However I have a mission for you to redeem yourself." Said Queen Beryl.

She projected the image of what looked to be a large mansion.

"The family who lives in this mansion has a ball tomorrow night. They're showing their treasure for the first time I believe it's the Silver Crystal."

"But fading the silver Crystal is my duty!" yelled Zoisite.

"Quiet, I belie Nephrite could handle it better." Muttered Queen Beryl.

"Yes my queen." Sighed Zoisite.

"Be careful Nephrite, I believe the family will be hiring Guild Mages to protect it, and I shouldn't be surprised if Fairy Tail get involved. Figure out to hide your identity just in case." Said Queen Beryl, "We don't want them learning about your alas after all."

"Yes my queen." Said Nephrite.

"However I won't tolerate failure." Said Queen Beryl.

A crowd of monster always gathered in front of Beryl.

"What if the Crystal isn't the Silver crystal!" yelled a monster.

Beryl blinked and sighed.

"Fine… I will only tolerate failure if in the end it is not the Silver Crystal." Sighed Queen Beryl.

Nephrite nodded silently hoping that if he does fail it wouldn't matter in the end.

Sometime later, Makarov got a job request. It wasn't S Class but it was one labeled immediate. He read it over and knew right away which team should handle it.

In the main Guild Hall, Maxfield looked over Job Requests, he found on that looked like it would take a few days so he took that one knowing it could be his alibi.

Makarov entered.

Maxfield let him know about the job.

"Very well." Said Makarov, "Erza, Lisanna, Levy and Luna I need to speak to you now."

The team all followed him to his office.

"Is anything wrong?" asked Erza.

He showed them the job request. It was from the Diamond Region, the part of Fiore that produced the most gemstones. The Job as to protect their family's treasure covertly while posing as gusts to a ball.

"You are the ones I have chosen for this job." Said Makarov.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Erza.

Makarov sighed.

"You are the only team that wouldn't screw it up." He said.

This made them sweat drop.

"I got a present letter about your last job. After he's pays off the debt he plans to request you again." Said Makarov, "Do you know how rare these letters are? Not only did you successes but he wants you again."

"That's good to know." Said Levy.

"However because of this I also know you're the only ones who won't screw it up." Said Makarov, "What do you think will happen if I ask someone else?"

All because to think about it: Cana would drink all of the alcohol, Loke would hit on girls he shouldn't, Gray would strip without meaning to, Mirajane and Elfman would get into fights and the less they thought about Natsu the better.

"According the request, three other guilds have been contacted as well." said Makarov, "I want you to work with them."

"Don't worry we can handle it." Said Lisanna.

Makarov nodded.

And soon they left, they took a train to the town where was being held. They had to gather that night in order to properly prepare for the job.

Luna looked more at the job request.

I don't know why but I get the feeling the Dark Kingdom might attack." Said Luna.

"It's probably just a bad feeling." Said Erza.

"I hope so." Said Luna.

Lisanna looked at the payment, it was a by the Mage payment.

"IT says if we don't' have formal wear they're provide it and we get to keep it." Said Lisanna.

Era was thinking about something.

"What I it?" asked Levy.

"Should I use one of my dresses or no…" said Erza.

The other three sweat dropped.

They got the mansion at around sunset.

"Ah so you're the group representing Fairy Tail come with me." Said a butler who was at the gates.

As they showed them to a room that would be used a meeting room Erza asked this to the butler, "What other guilds are part of this?"

"We have requested embers of Blue Pegasus, Phantom Lord and Lamia Scale, so far only you an blue Pegasus has arrived." Said the butler.

"Phantom Lord." Sighed Lisanna.

Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail members didn't get along. Hopefully they'll be able to work together, they had no problem with Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus was a very close Guild to Fairy Tail as it's founder and master was once a member of Fairy Tail.

They arrived in the meeting room, which for some reason was darkened.

"So Fairy Tail has arrived." Said three voices.

That was when a spotlight was shown on the three of them. All three were very handsome young men. One was very ton and had dark brown hair and was very tall, the one if the middle was much fairer with brown hair and the last look rather young and was blonde. All three of them were wearing matching suits with the mark of Blue Pegasus on their sleeves.

"Hundreds Nights Hibiki." Said the one in the middle.

"Silent Night Ren." Said the tall.

"Holy Night Eve." Said the young one.

"We are the Trimens!" said all three.

The team from Fairy Tail all sweat dropped.

That when the three led to them the couches that were set up. Hibiki started hitting on Lisanna.

"You look a lot like Mirajane Strauss, you wouldn't happen to her little sister." Said Hibiki.

"I am…" sighed Lisanna.

"I can see where you get your beauty." Said Hibiki.

Eve sat next to Erza, just staring at her.

"I'm sorry, it's just you're beautiful." Said Eve.

"Thank…" sighed Erza.

Ren on the other hand gave Levy a drink.

"Here" He said.

"Thanks…" said Levy with a sweat drop.

Luna watched this and face pawed.

That was when they heard another voice.

"Now is not the time for this." Said the voice that sounded smooth.

"Not him… anyone but him." Thought Erza with a hair standing up.

They turned to see very short man with big nose, small eyes wearing a suit.

"Erza my honey!" said the man.

"Ichiya…" mumbled Erza.

This was one of the strongest guild members of Blue Pegasus.

However he wasn't alone.

"Oh my what a wonderful Parfume you have." A voice behind Luna.

Luna turned around and saw a yellow moon cat with the same face and voice as Ichiya.

This was Nichiya, Ichiya's Moon Cat partner. No one knew why they were identical or sounded the same but because of that they were partners.

"Now my dear what is your name?" asked Nichiya.

Luna' fur stood up strait.

Erza noticed Nichiya hitting on Luna.

"Poor Luna." She thought.

"Oh my Honey it's such a long time!" called out Ichiya.

Erza was close to punching him. However the next group entered.

"You all look pathetic!" yelled a voice.

They all turned two large muscular men. One had long black spike hair and had piercings all over his face, on his arm was tee Phantom Lord mark on his arm.

The other was a dark skinned, bald but had a strange white beard. On his back was a massive sword.

"So Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus? I can't believe they let these weakling to this mission." Said the man with piercings.

"And who might you be?" asked Ichiya.

"Gajeel." Said the man with piercing with a smirk.

"Pantherlily." Said the other man.

"You a dragon slayer." Said Erza.

"That's right. It's a shame Salamander wasn't here." Said Gajeel, "But at least they sent Titania."

"Now's not the time for this." Said Lisanna trying to calm things down.

"She's right." Said Pantherlily.

"Both are right, even though your guilds don't get along we have to work together." Said a man walking into the room.

Everyone stared at man who was bald but carried quite the presence.

"So they called you in." said Gajeel with a smirk.

This man was "Iron Rock" Jura, a member of Lamia Scale and also one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

"So this is quite the group they called in… I however I my complaints." Said Ichiya, "My group and Fairy Tail can blend in the crowd and having a member of the Ten Wizard Saints as a guest would make sense. However…"

He turned to Gajeel and Pantherlily.

"You two look like you're going to beat everyone up and ransack the place." Said Ichiya.

"What! Yelled Gajeel.

Pantherlily decided to try to calm Gajeel down.

"Do you think it would better if I was in my true form?" asked Pantherlily.

"What do you mean true form?" asked Hibiki.

Pantherlily suddenly shrank down, his body rearranging and glowing black fur over his body.

They were shocked to learn he was in fact a Moon Cat with rounded ears and a white muzzle (which became a beard in human form).

"I didn't think here would other moon cats called in." said Pantherlily.

Nichiya was the most shocked out of everyone.

"I apologize for what my partner said about your partner! I wish to become your student!" said Nichiya, "I have been training for years to obtain a human form!"

Erza's hair once again went up.

Having Nichiya obtain a hums form wasn't her greatest fear but it was up there.

In fact it was a fear of many people who him…

"I don't think that would work." Said Pantherlily.

Erza breathed a sigh of relief.

"I find it hard to believe that Phantom Lord would choose him." Said Ichiya.

"Actually the two people who would be suited for this job weren't able to make it." Said Pantherlily, "Sol was on another job and Juvia can't fully control her magic to the extent where she goes it rains so we were sent instead."

This made Gajeel glare at his moon cat partner.

"Excuse me!" piped a quiet voice.

They all turned to see a girl with short hair and big thick glasses peeper out from behind the door.

"We need to discus the job." Said the girl.

She stepped into the room nervously as everyone took a seat (with Erza and Luna trying to sit as far away as possible from Ichiya and Nichiya).

"I am Duchess D." said the girl giving a curtsey, "Pleased to meet you."

"I wonder what she looks like without her glasses." Said Eve.

"Now's not that time for that." Muttered Pantherlily.

The young Duchesses blushed then got back on track.

"I was tasked with showing the family treasure for the first time ever." Said the Duchess, "But it is worth so much money that I know people will try to steal it. So please make sure no steals it… I was really hoping that we would have people that could blend into this kind of crowd…"

She looked at both Gajeel and Ichiya.

"Why is she looking at me?" asked Ichiya.

No one said anything.

"But we can figure something out… don't worry." Said the Duchess.

"Is there any known threat?" asked Hibiki.

"No… there isn't but our treasure can buy the land of the Heartfilia Estate ten times." Said the Duchesses.

"Is the Heartfilia Estate really that big?" asked Erza.

"If you ever go trust me on this…" said the Duchesses, "Any was just make sure no one steals and if someone does get it back quickly as possible!"

As the ball wasn't until the next day they were all offered rooms in the mansion.

"Okay! That's done!" said Erza who used most of the furniture in her team's room besides the bed to block the door.

"Is that really necessary?" asked Levy.

That was when they heard noise coming out of the other end of the door.

"Erza my honey are you all right in there?" came Ichiya's voice from the other end.

This made Levy and Lisanna sweat drop.

"Should I block the windows?" asked Luna.

"I'll have to think about it." Said Erza.

"Not you too." Sighed Levy.

The first half of the day was rather quiet as the ball wasn't ready until that evening. Levy was allowed into the library to kill time. Erza and Luna teamed up to avoid their admirers. Lisanna just explored the mansion. Until it was time for them to get ready.

"Remember pat of your payment is that you may keep the dresses if you wish." Said the butler that was showing them a room filled with dresses, "Also we managed to get some moon cat sized dresses."

"Thank you." Said Luna.

The four of them searched through dresses to find some their size that looked good on them (and to hide the guild marks as well).

Levy found one first since she was able to hide her guild mark easier than the rest, she wore a golden gown, that shimmered slightly.

Lisanna found rather pretty pone that was pink that was flower in certain and large enough sleeves to her mark.

Luna found a rather pretty yellow dress.

It took a half hour for Erza to narrow down her choice choosing a dark purple dress that had white shoulder length gloves.

When they went to the meeting room.

"You're late." Muttered Gajeel who was the only one not wearing a Tuxedo (The Duchess decided to let him hover around in the shadows just in case). Although both Jura and Pantherlily did look a bit awkward in theirs.

"Sorry…" said Levy, "Erza had a hard time choosing a dress."

"There were so many to choose." Said Erza.

"All right." Said Hibiki taking charge, "Right now the treasure is with D, she protecting it until she reveals it. Gajeel I think it's probably best if you wait outside her room."

"What put you in charge?" asked Gajeel.

That was when suddenly a screen appeared with a map while a keyboard appeared in front of him.

"I've heard about that magic, archive." Said Levy.

"That's right, it's a relatively newly developed magic." Explained Hibiki.

He then created another screen that had chibi versions of their faces. Arrows pointed to each other.

"All right I connected all of you." Thought Hibiki showing that he connected all of them telepathically;.

"This is impressive no wonder why you were chosen for this." Thought Jura.

"That and I wouldn't pass up a chance for a grand ball." Thought Hibiki which made the members of Fairy Tail, Phantom Lord and Jura sweat drop.

Soon enough guests started arriving. Of course all of them acted like guests. Jura getting in conversations with many people impressed that a Wizard Saint was invited.

The rest mingled with the Trimens hitting on many of the women there and succeeding.

"I wonder what would have happened if Loke came instead of us." Joke Levy.

"I don't know." Laughed Lisanna.,

Luna stood off to the side, hoping to avoid Nichiya.

Nichiya on the other hand decided to adjust his bowtie. And was about to ask her to dance.

"All right! I'm coming my honey." Said Nichiya.

However Pantherlily offered his paw to Luna.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Pantherlily.

"Of course." Replied Luna, who mouthed "Thank you." to him.

As Levy and Lisanna watched people dance, Eve decided to offer Levy a dance.

"Go for it." Said Lisanna.

"All right." Said Levy.

The two danced and Lisanna watched.

She sighed, "Why couldn't Natsu come?" she asked.

She blushed shook the thought off while thinking about well… the mansion accidently being set of fire if he did come.

May I have this dance?" asked a voice.

She looked p and saw a man in armor, while it was slightly different armor than usual, Lisanna got the feeling.

"Dragon Knight." She thought.

"He's here?" thought Luna.

"Who is he?" asked Hibiki.

"He's someone who's been interfering with some our guild's jobs for some reason." Thought Luna, "We don't know who he or why he does it."

"That's rather peculiar." Thought Ichiya noticing Dragon Knight trying to ask Lisanna to dance.

"Should I intervene?" asked Hibiki.

"Don't worry I can handle it." Thought Lisanna.

"Are you okay?"{ asked Dragon Knight.

"No thanks." Said Lisanna, "But I'm fine just standing here."

"I see…" said Dragon Knight, "Then I'll stand with you."

Lisanna sweat dropped.

"Should we help?" asked Ren.

"I don't know…" thought Lisanna with a sigh.

Outside of Duchess D's room, Gajeel was getting bored. Plus the talk of Dragon Knight made it worse.

That was when a woman showed up.

"Excuse me." Said the woman flashing a press pass at Gajeel, "I'm here to speak to Duchess D."

"Go ahead." Muttered Gajeel.

The woman went into the room. Less than a minute later there was a scream.

Gajeel ran in along with a few other men there acting as bodyguards. There was a pile of clothes on the ground that belonged to the woman that entered.

"The treasure is mine!" yelled Duchess D who now had a strange pupil hue to her skin.

"Does the Duchess look Purple to you?" asked one of the other bodyguards.

"Great." Thought Gajeel.

"Gajeel, is something wrong?" came Jura's voice.

"Something's taken over the Princess." Thought Gajeel.

"Duchess ." corrected Ichiya.

"What ever!" thought Gajeel, "Someone get in here!"

That was when the Duchesses sent people energy at them as a distraction as the Duchesses ran off with the treasure.

"Great." Thought Gajeel, "The brat got away from me."

In the ballroom the Duchess ran in holding the chest containing the treasure.

"Out of my way!" yelled the Duchesses.

"I'll be able to stop you right here and now dear Duchesses!" shouted Ichiya, "With this Parfume, I'll be able to weaken you then we can figure out what's wrong."

Before he could use his magic, the Duchess ran him over as he called out "Men!"

The Duchesses made it to the balcony where she was about to toss the treasure chest to someone waiting below.

That person was Nephrite wearing a purple mask that covered his eyes. While it looked like a bad mask there was spell that prevented anyone from recognizing him.

"Now." Said Nephrite.

"Stop this now!" yelled Lisanna.

"You have to snap out of it!" said Erza.

"Get away!" yelled the Duchess.

Before she could attack or do anything, she heard an apology.

"I'm sorry Duchess"

That was when bars appeared in front of her and suddenly she was knocked out.

Nephrite saw what was going on and was about to do something when he had to dodge a large iron club.

"So you were the ones sent to protect the Duchesses. I didn't think Phantom Lord would send something g who looks like that." Said Nephrite.

On the balcony, the other hired guards knew they had to get down there.

"Lisanna!" said Erza.

"Right!" said Lisanna.

"Reequip!" called out Erza.

"Animal Soul Wings!" called out Lisanna.

Erza changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor while Lisanna's arms turned to wings.

Luna carried Levy, Ichiya carried Hibiki while Pantherlily brought down Jura.

"Well, well isn't it Erza Scarlet and her Team." Said Nephrite, "I wasn't sure if Fairy Tail sent a team…"

"And judging by your outfit you're a member of the Dark Kingdom." Said Erza.

"Oh you noticed, I'm Nephrite, one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the Dark Kingdom." Said Nephrite.

"Dark Kingdom?" asked Hibiki.

"Just an enemy of Fairy Tail." Said Nephrite, "That's all you need to know."

"What have you done to the Duchess?" asked Erza.

"Oh don't worry, it's not my usual possession, I just needed to get her to bring me the Silver Crystal." Said Nephrite.

"The Silver Crystal? Why does that sound familiar…" thought Luna.

"Well it doesn't matter… even if you're here." Said Nephrite, "Because this isn't my usual possession."

On the Balcony, Ren, Eve and Ichiya (who had since recovered from behind ran over). Were watching over the duchess.

That was when suddenly the Duchess rose.

"So then will you be willing to be my slaves or will I have to show my power?" asked the Duchess.

"Duchess! Yo have to calm down!" said Ichiya.

That was when she used a black energy blast to knock the three out. She laughed evilly then jumped off the balcony.

"Yes! Come here!" said Nephrite.

That was when Nephrite had to dodge another iron club. As the club turned back to Gajeel's arm he turned to Erza and Jura.

"What do you say about getting rid of this guy?" asked Gajeel.

"Sounds fine by me." Said Jura.

"All right then." Said Erza.

"I think I should help." Said Pantherlily turning to his human form.

"I'll shall help you as well." Said Nichiya.

"We should figure out a way to free the Duchess from his control." Said Hibiki using his magic.

It began to analyze the Duchess.

"I can the entity out of her, but not compete." Said Hibiki, "But just enough for us to destroy."

That was when a bar appeared above the duchesses that for some reason had a shield icon on it.

When the bar was full a red and black entity that reassembled Nephrite's face cameo it of the Duchesses.

"All right!" yelled Dragon Knight.

He shot a fireball at the entity which made everyone sweat drop.

"Oh yeah, I forgot her was here." Said Luna with a sweat drop.

Nearby, Nichiya flew towards Nephrite with his sword drawn. Nephrite was able to toss him aside easily.

However…

"Iron Rock Powder Explosion!" called out Jura.

Nephrite had to dodge five spikes coming form all side.

"Trinity Sword!" called out Erza.

Nephrite had to dodge the delta shaped attack.

"They were smart with who they hired." Thought Nephrite.

Nephrite noticed that the entity he created was out of the Duchess' body.

"Great." He thought.

Dragon Knight tried to destroy the entity but nothing was working.

"All right one more time." Said Dragon Knight.

"None of that is working!" yelled Luna.

Dragon Knight began to mutter things.

"Do you think you can analyze it?" asked Levy.

"I don't know, I've never dealt with anything like this before." Said Hibiki.

"How are we going to stop it?" asked Lisanna.

Luna knew there was a way, but didn't think about it, not with the telepathy link up right now.

With the other fight, Nephrite decided to get on the offense. He crossed his arms and glowing balls. Surrounded him.

"Starlight Atomic!" he called out.

The ball of light all shot at his opponents who barely dodged.

"So he can do damage." Said Gajeel with a smirk.

"Now's not the time to admiring his magic." Said Pantherlily.

Meanwhile the entity started laughing.

"You can't do anything to me, can you?" asked the entity.

The entity created a hand that shout out black energy at them.

As Lisanna dodged a yellow moon appeared on her forehead as magic came to her mind.

"That's it." Thought Lisanna.

She began to glow white.

"Moon Twilight Flash!" she called out.

She shot a beam of white light at the entity who dissolved. However Lisanna fainted after using it with the moon mark disappearing. Dragon Knight caught her.

The Duchesses also fainted once the entity was gone.

"I forgot, she awakened that part of her magic a while ago." Said Luna.

"What do you mean?" asked Levy.

"I'll explain another time." Said Luna.

Nephrite noticed what happened with the entity.

"I lost this time." Said Nephrite, "But next time we meet Titania I will go all out!"

With that Nephrite teleported away.

"So that's Jadeite's replacement." Said Erza she reequipped back into her dress.

"So you've dealt with him before?" asked Jura.

"Not him, but I'm sure he's the one possessing other members of the guild." Said Erza.

"Of course your lame guild would gain enemies like that." Muttered Gajeel, however Erza ignored him as she walked over to Dragon Knight

Dragon Knight looked over at Erza who stared at him.

"Oh right…" said Dragon Knight handing over the unconscious Lisanna.

Dragon knight then ran off without saying anything.

"Let him go." Said Erza, "We have other things to worry about."

The Duchesses Began to wake up.

"Oh no… my glasses." She said a her glasses fell off when she fainted, revealing she was very beautiful without them.

"Don't worry I'll find your glasses for you." Said Hibiki.

"Oh thank you Hibiki." Said Duchesses D.

"Have you thought about getting another pair, ones that would let your beauty shine?" asked Hibiki who found them.

"These are family heirlooms, my family won't let me get any other pair." Said the Duchesses.

"Now's not the time to flirting with the Duchesses." Said Nichiya with a sweat drop.

They took Lisanna to the bedroom she was using.

"This isn't the first time it happened, all she needs is to rest." Said Erza hearing about what happened the first time it happened.

"Are you sure?" asked Eve (as the other group quickly recovered when the entity was destroyed).

Erza nodded.

All but one went back to the ballroom to let Lisanna

Soon enough it was time for the Duchesses to finally reveal the treasure.

But it wasn't what anyone was thinking it would be.

It was a stature made out of a very large diamond, showing a woman wearing the same glasses at the Duchesses.

"This stature depicts the first Duchess of this region." Said the Duchesses.

This made many of the guests sweat drop, including the mages that were sent to the protect the treasure.

"Were any of your expecting that?" thought Levy since they were still connected.

However Nephrite was watching from a window.

"It's not the Silver Crystal." He said with a smirk, "So I guess it doesn't matter if I failed or not.

He then teleported away.

In the bedroom, Lisanna was sleeping when Dragon Knight came in. He slowly approached her.

"Stop right there." Said Luna who was the one who stayed behind.

"I didn't know you were here." Said Dragon Knight.

"Why are you here?" demanded Luna.

"I know she's Sailor Moon." Said Dragon Knight.

Luna was quiet.

"And whenever I look at her I'm reminded of someone long ago." Said Dragon Knight.

"I see." Said Luna glaring at the man dressed in armor.

"I guess I should take my leave then." Said Dragon Knight.

"Yes… you should." Said Luna.

"Is everything all right in there?" asked Erza.

"It's fine." Thought Luna, "HE left."

Dragon Knight escaped through a window.

Luna looed at the sleeping Lisanna, she knew one thing. Lisanna had to get stronger, as it seemed when she wasn't Sailor Moon, she couldn't the magic that came with it.

Next Time: After talking with Luna, Loke realizes where he knows "Maxfield" from. Not only that but Zoisite decides to let Queen Beryl know about Nephrite's self sabotage. What will happen? Find out next time!


	14. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Chapter 14: Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Luna sat at bar and sighed. Things weren't going as she hoped. She had discussed about Lisanna's magic problem, Lisanna had to find a way to use her other magic while month transformed while not passing out. She had asked her boss.

However…

(Flashback)

"So, Lisanna can use her magic while not transformed." Said the voice.

"Actually she was able to use it long before then." Sighed Luna, "I know there will be other times when she would use it while not transformed… I just don't know how to train it. Plus her normal magic can't combine well with it."

"There is something she can use, but it's not time yet." Said the voice.

"I know… not until I find the fourth Guardian." Sighed Luna.

"How is the search going?" asked the voice.

"I'm running out of members." Said Luna.

"You'll find her soon." Said the voice.

"Also I have found out more information about the Dark Kingdom." Said Luna, "His name is Nephrite."

"Have you found out how he is targeting members of the guild?" asked the voice.

"All signs point to he finds them when they're on jobs." Said Luna.

"I see…" responded the voice.

"I do have news on one front." Said Luna.

'What is it?" asked the voice.

"We did find the name of the one targeting the guild, Nephrite." Said Luna, "However he were a mask when we confronted him."

"Hopefully your find out what he looks like soon." Said the voice.

Luna nodded.

(End of Flashback)

Loke sat next to her.

"Hey." He said.

That was when Luna remembered something. Loke had a better memory than her, so he might know what Nephrite looked like.

"Loke I need your help with something." Said Luna.

"What?" asked Loke.

"You recognized Jadeite didn't you?" asked Luna.

Loke didn't say anything.

"We found out the name of the one who took over for Jadeite." Said Luna, "Nephrite."

"Nephrite?" asked Loke.

That was when his eyes widened.

At the same time Maxfield happened to get back from his job.

"No..." whispered Loke.

Hew realized that how he recognized him.

"Loke, are you okay?" asked Luna.

Loke said nothing.

Meanwhile in the Dark Kingdom Zoisite was talking to the fourth Heavenly King, his boyfriend Kunzite.

Indeed they were in love, very deeply.

Anyways Zoisite decided to let him on the incident.

"So…" said Kunzite with amusement, "He did that."

"I don't know if I should report him to Queen Beryl or not." Said Zoisite, "If I don't I can always hold this against him…"

"However you might get into as much trouble as he did if you don't." said Kunzite.

"I should tell Queen Beryl shouldn't I…" said Zoisite with a smirk.

Outside the Guild Hall.

"Maxfield is Nephrite?" asked Luna

Loke nodded.

"I knew I recognized I just didn't know when, when you brought up his name…" said Loke.

"Didn't you also think you stole his girlfriend?" asked Luna.

"Well there's that." Said Loke.

"How many girlfriends have you stolen?" Said Luna.

"That's not the point!" said Loke blushing.

"Uh-huh…" said Luna, "Either way we should double check."

"How do we do that?" asked Loke.

"We ask around to see if they talked to them before they were possessed." Said Luna.

The two started asking the victims.

"He helped me find my pants." Explained Gray.

"He did pick up my hat." Said Bisca.

"My wallet fell out of my pocket and picked up for me." Said Max.

"He gave me a pen." Explained Warren.

"He picked up my hat." Said Jet.

"My glasses fell off and he picked them up for me." Said Laki.

Of course this earned the question.

"Why do you ask?"

However both Luna and Loke both answered "No reason."

"We have to tell Makarov and the Guardians." Said Luna.

"I'll keep an eye on him just in case he tries anything." Said Loke. \

Luna nodded and called a meeting with both the Guardians and Makarov.

Luna revealed that she figured out that Maxfield and Nephrite were the same person.

"You can't be serious!" said Lisanna.

"Wait… they did start after he joined." Said Levy.

"Something tells me it's not a coincidence." Said Erza.

However Makarov looked very angry.

"Bring him in right now!" yelled Makarov.

"I will." Said Erza.

Meanwhile at the bar Maxfield was having a drink when one of the waitresses approached him.

"So have you chose which couple to back?" asked a waitress.

"This again?" mumbled Maxfield.

"Come on! You should choose unless you deiced to just join the gravy boat." Said the Waitress.

"The gravy boat?" asked Maxfield.

"There's some of us who wants Gray and Levy together." Said the waitress, "Including myself."

"Why?" asked Maxfield, in his short time there he noticed the two didn't talk each other other that often, why would she support that.

"Well it's because a pun." Said the waitress.

"Pun?" asked Maxfield.

"Think about it." Said waitress, "And remember what I said."

Maxfield blinked and remember when she said about "Gravy boat".

Then he got a certain look.

That was when Mirajane saw them.

"You told him about gravy didn't you?" asked Mirajane.

"Yeah." Said the waitress.

"We're not getting those two together, it's not worth it." Said Mirajane.

"But the pun is great!" replied the waitress.

"Maxfield!" said Erza approached him, "The master wants to speak to you."

"Alright." Responded Maxfield.

Maxfield followed her into the office.

Meanwhile Zoisite had requested to speak with Queen Beryl.

Zoisite explained what he saw to her.

"You must be joking." Growled Queen Beryl.

"No it's true and even then I even saw signs." Said Zoisite, "Such as making inside jokes about the Guild… if he hasn't betrayed us yet he is going to my queen."

Queen Beryl was beyond furies.

"Zoisite. Said Queen Beryl, "Find Nephrite now…"

"I will." Said Zoisite with an evil smirk followed by an evil chuckle.

Back at the Guild Hall, Nephrite was brought into the office.

"So what did you want to talk about Master?" asked Nephrite.

Then he noticed the team that was in the office with him.

"Oh no." he thought.

He realized that they might have put two and two together.

"There's something that's been going around." Said Makarov, "I don't know if you'll answer honestly but I need to know."

Makarov glared harshly at him.

"Are you a member of the Dark Kingdom?" asked Makarov.

Maxfield blinked… then started laughing.

"So you finally figured it out." Laughed Nephrite.

He changed into his uniform.

"I guess you had to find out sooner or later!" laughed Nephrite. "I was all set with a back story and covers… but you didn't' care about that…"

However he found a sword placed on his neck.

"You have drained the energy of many of my children." Said Makarov, "But worse of all you posed as a member of this Guild!"

Nephrite looked at Makarov, the glare he was giving off was harsh and intense.

He didn't want to but he began to tremble.

"Sorry but its best if I go." Said Nephrite trying to hide his fear.

He then teleported away.

In the main hall. Nephrite's victims (as well as Alzack and Droy).

"So the y asked you too." Said Gray.

""You don't think…" said Bisca.

That was when Makarov entered the main hall then jumped to the second floor.

"As you know recently the Dark Kingdom's tactic was to target individual members, possessing them with a monster and then draining their energy." He stated.

The entire guildhall was silent.

"However it has come to my attention that there was a spy in our guild." Said Makarov, "Maxfield Stanton was a member of the Dark Kingdom."

The members of the guild were surprised.

"Now he is our number 1 enemy!" yelled Makarov, "We must find him and make him pay for what he has done to this guild!"

Elsewhere, Nephrite was breathing a sigh of relief.

"What should I tell Beryl?" he mumbled to himself.

"She doesn't want to hear about it." Said Zoisite appearing behind him with an evil smile on his face.

"What?" asked Nephrite.

"I finally told her… told her about that how you destroyed one of your own monsters." Said Zoisite.

Nephrite froze, "Wait!" he said, "She doesn't have to do anything to me! My mission is over! My identity has been comprised!"

"That doesn't matter." Said Zoisite, "You have already betrayed us."

Zoisite created a large fireball and sent at Nephrite who dodged.

"Come along Nephrite and examined yourself to Beryl." Said Zoisite.

"I'd rather not." Said Nephrite, he crossed his arms, "Starlight Atomic!"

EH blasts of stars aimed towards Zoisite, who dodged them, however when Zoisite looked to where Nephrite was standing he gone.

"He got away." Said Zoisite who smirked, "It might be much more fun this way."

In the forest somewhere, Nephrite leaned against a tree, he took off his glove and rolled up his sleeve, the Fairy Tail Guild Mark was still there. He touched it and began to shake.

"What do I do now?" thought Nephrite.

Nephrite was now a wanted man from both Fairy Tail and the Dark Kingdom. And he knew that soon enough one or the other will mange to come after him… He wasn't sure who was going to win… but he knew whatever the outcome it wasn't going to end well…

Next Time: nephrite's on the run and he doesn't know what to do, but when some monsters kidnap Lisanna just to lure Nephrite it all comes to a head. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Yes, I have started shipping Gray and Levy... not seriously but just because I could say "I support Gravy".


	15. What Does Redemption Equal?

Chapter 15: What Does Redemption Equal?

Nephrite entered a bar in the town of Acalypha. He didn't even bother with a disguise. He knew that both the Dark Kingdom and Fairy Tail were searching for him. Thankfully ghee still has the money on him from when he did those jobs.

He had a couple stiff drinks.

"What am I going to do?" he thought.

Meanwhile Team Lisanna was taking a carriage to Acalypha. They had organized a search for all nearby towns for signs. Thankfully a member named Reedus was such a skilled painter that he painted very accurate paintings (As they hadn't taken any pictures of him yet) so the groups searching for him could ask around.

Lisanna couldn't help but to think about the conversation some of them had before they left.

(Flashback)

"I can't believe it was him…" sighed Cana.

"I know I didn't suspect him sooner." Said Loke.

"You thought you stole his girlfriend." Mumbled Luna.

"I don't think he was that bad of a guy." Said Natsu.

Everyone turned to stare at him as if he said "Who wants to go out for a drive?"

"Look, he killed his monster…" said Natsu.

Loke blinked and smirked, "Maybe Natsu's right." Said Loke.

Luna stared at Loke, "Why is he agreeing with Natsu."

"For all we know it was a trick so that we wouldn't think he was the one doing it." Said Erza, "We still have to find him and bring him to justice."

(End of Flashback)

"So… what do you think will happen if we're the ones to find him?" asked Levy.

"I don't know." Said Luna, "But if you need to, you should transform."

"IT feels like it's been a while since we transformed." Said Lisanna.

"I know." Agreed Levy.

That was when the carriage stopped.

"We're here!" called out Erza who was the one driving.

After putting their stuff in a hotel, all of them had the painting that Reedus painted.

"All right, we'll look around for him." Said Erza, "We'll meet up here in an hour."

They nodded and parted ways.

Meanwhile with the dark kingdom… Zoisite had finished giving orders to three monsters.

"Do you think it will work?" asked one of the monsters.

"I'm sure of it." Said Zoisite.

The three monsters disappeared, Zoisite smiled evilly.

"Either way Nephrite will die." Said Zoisite.

In the bar Nephrite was earlier, Erza managed to ask the bartender.

"Yeah, he was in here earlier." Said the bartender.

"Did he do anything wrong?" asked Erza.

"All he did was drink the strong stuff and left." Said bartender, "He looked depressed and not like the usual crowd."

"I see." Said Erza.

"Did you dump him?" asked the bartender.

"What?" asked Erza.

"With a face like that it seemed like he was dumped." Said the bartender, "He wasn't in a talking mood so I didn't find out anything…"

"I see…" said Erza, "Thank you."

Erza walked out wondering why he did that.

Not too long later, Lisanna and Luna met at the meeting spot.

"Did you find anything?" asked Luna.

"A few people saw him." Said Lisanna, "You?"

"Uh…" said Luna.

(Flashback)

"Excuse me have you seen this man?" asked Luna to a couple people.

"Yeah, I've seen him around here." Said one of them.

"HOLY CRAP A TALKING CAT!" yelled the other one.

The first one looked at his friend.

"He's never heard of moon cats." Said the first one.

(End of Flashback)

"Half of them freaked…" said Luna.

"Well that happens." Said Lisanna.

"So you're a member of Fairy Tail…" said a voice.

They turned to see the three monster.

"Oh no…" said Luna.

One of the monster unleashed strange fireball.

However before Lisanna could counter in anyway the second started using sonic waves.

As Lisanna covered her ears the third punched her in the guts with her arms, which was root like.

The three pickled up Lisanna.

"Where are you going with her!" yelled Luna.

"Don't worry… this has nothing to with her… hopefully your friend Maxfield will understand." Said the monster who punched Lisanna.

The three disappeared with Lisanna.

"No…" whispered Luna.

She broke down crying.

"Luna what's wrong?" asked Levy who arrived a minute later.

"They took Lisanna!" shouted Luna.

When Erza explained everything they both grew concerned, but more so when it turns out she was kidnapped because of "Maxfield".

"We have to contact the master right away." Said Erza.

After going into their hotel room and through Erza language, she found the communication Lacrima and delivered the good news bad news.

"What!" yelled Makarov.

"I'm sorry it's all my fault." Said Luna.

"No I'm the one to blame." said Erza, "We shouldn't have split up."

"I don't' blame either of you." Said Makarov, "I'm calling everyone on the search mission to that town… and I'm coming there myself, both of you should transform…"

"Right." Said Levy and Erza.

The call ended.

"Don't blame yourself Luna…" said Levy, "There wasn't anything you could do…"

Luna sighed.

"Let's go look for them." Said Erza.

"Like Master said, we should transform first." said Levy.

Erza nodded.

"Mercury Power!" called out Levy.

"Mars Power!" called out Erza.

"Make-up!"

Elsewhere in town, Nephrite was roaming the streets when suddenly an envelope landed on her face.

He grabbed and he looked at it.

"To Maxfield." He read.

His eyes winded he opened it was a picture of Lisanna tied up and gagged.

"We have a fellow member of your guild. If you ever want to see her again come and rescue her." Read Nephrite.

He sighed.

"I'm no longer a member of the guild." He muttered as he burned the letter.

He gritted his teeth. Lisanna were among those that ousted him. Why should he rescue her… plus Erza, Mirajane or Natsu could rescue her too.

He looked at the pictures again. HE gritted his teeth. He realized that he should go and rescue her. He remembered the location and teleported away.

Elsewhere in a shack in the woods, Lisanna regained conscious and found herself gagged.

She decided to try to use her magic and found it wasn't working.

"It's no use." Said one of the monster, "Those bindings cancel out magic."

That was when Nephrite entered the room.

"Oh Maxfield." Mocked the tree like monster.

"Oh Grape." He said to the tree like one.

The monster glared at him.

"Housenka." Said the Nephrite to the one who shot out fireballs.

She also glared at him.

"And I forgot your name." said the Nephrite to the one that sent out sonic waves.

"It's Suzuran." Muttered the last one.

"It's good to see you again." Muttered Nephrite.

The three monster glared at him.

Nephrite teleported to Lisana managed to get her untied.

"Why you…" muttered Grape.

"Do you think you can help me?" asked Nephrite to Lisanna.

"Okay…" said Lisanna, "Animal Soul: Cat!"

She immediately changed into her cat girl form.

Housenka shoot them at Lisanna but Lisanna dodged and scratched her up.

Suzuran was about to use her sonic attack, however he crap his hands together.

"Starlight Prayer." He said as the star like balls of energy shot towards the youma.

While Suzuran was knocked out, Grape attack Nephrite from behind however Nephrite only got a nick on the arm and created a sword and placed it on the monster's neck.

"I'm leaving right now." Said Nephrite, "And I'm taking her with me."

Nephrite grabbed Lisanna's arm and teleported away.

"Why that…" muttered Grape.

In the forest both of Nephrite and Lisanna reappeared.

"Thank you." Said Lisanna as she turned back to normal, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Said Nephrite noticing a little cut on his arm.

Lisanna noticed his blood was green but looked at away since she knew she shouldn't stare. Then she realized something else.

"Why did you save me?" asked Lisanna.

Nephrite removed his sleeve and revealed the guild mark was still on his arm.

"My plan was to infiltrate the guild and target it's members." Said Nephrite, "However something happened that I never expected."

What?" asked Lisanna.

"I ended up liking the guild." Said Nephrite.

Lisanna's eyes winded.

"I has to remain in the guild hall in order to pick and choose targets, but I ended up befriending some of the guild members." Said Nephrite.

Lisanna did notice that "Maxfield" ha often had conversations with Cana and a few other people.

"When I targeted Laki I had no intention of killing the monster…" said Nephrite, "But I had to protect the guild… even if ended up betraying the Dark Kingdom… It took be a while to realize that."

Lisanna nodded in understanding.

Nephrite sighed, "Because of that I'm wanted by the Dark Kingdom. If they get their hands on me, they'll kill me." Said Nephrite, "And I don't know what Makarov would do to me…"

"He wouldn't kill you…" said Lisanna.

"I'm going to give myself up." Said Nephrite, "I'd rather live than die or worse…"

"Lisanna!" they heard several yells.

Lisanna turned around and saw Natsu, Happy, Elfman and Mirajane headed towards them.

"Don't worry I'll explain everything." Said Lisanna.

She waved at them.

However Grape appeared behind ready to strike her from behind.

But she that could happen Nephrite pushed her out of the way and took the hit. His shoulder was impaled and fell back. Grape retreated her arm but the gigantic thorns remained.

"He protected Lisanna…" said Elfman.

"Why did he do that?" asked Mirajane.

"I told you wasn't that bad of a guy." Said Natsu.

"Now's not the time!" yelled Mirajane.

Nephrite fell to the ground.

"Those thorns are going to drain all of your energy." Said Grape as her sisters appear, "And there's nothing that you can do, no human can take out those thorns."

"I guess I should have known this would happen." Said Nephrite.

"Don't give up just yet." Said Natsu.

"No I deserve this." Said Nephrite, "I tricked the entire guild and almost killed many members not to mention the havoc they caused while under my control… this my punishment I guess…"

"You know I should be the one who deals out of the punishments…"

They turned to see Makarov walking towards them glaring at the monsters.

"Master…" said Lisanna.

"I saw everything…" said Makarov, "And I think we all know what to do…"

"All right!" said Natsu, "Just the same thing I was thinking…"

"Are you crazy? IT won't work!" yelled Nephrite.

"I thought you knew by now." Said Natsu with a big grin.

"You just save our sister! IT takes a real man to do that!" yelled Elfman.

"And I wouldn't fell right if we didn't repay the debt." Said Mirajane.

Elfman turned his arm to stone, while Mirajane turned to her Satan Soul form, while Makarov turned hi hands gigantic.

"Are you idiots!" yelled Grape, "I already said that no human can take out those thrones."

Makarov, Natsu, Elfman and Mirajane all grabbed some of the thorns. Evil energy crackled from them, but all of them endured it. They managed to pull out the thorn and tossed them away. Nephrite screamed in pain as they were removed.

"Thank you…" he managed to croak out.

However the three monsters were in shock.

"Huh…" said Suzuran.

"Didn't see that one coming." Said Housenka.

Natsu, Mirajane and Elfman were all ready to fight.

"Lisanna!" said Mirajane, "Get him out of here!"

"You two happy." Said Natsu.

Lisanna helped Nephrite.

"I'm going with you." Said Makarov.

HE gave a nod at Lisanna, which she knew what he meant.

That was when suddenly there was a shout of "Bubble Spray!"

The entire area became foggy.

"Go now…" Lisanna heard Sailor Mars tell her.

Lisanna, Happy and Makarov helped Nephrite to get a safe enough distance.

As the fog cleared they saw Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury performed their speeches.

"I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of love and intelligence Sailor Mercury! Douse your head in water and repent!" called out Sailor Mercury.

"I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of fire and passion, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!" called out Sailor Mars.

"What do those things mean?" asked Elfman.

"We don't know… they just sort of happen…" said Sailor Mercury blushing.

Elsewhere in the forest they found a good spot for Nephrite.

"There you go…" said Lisanna.

"Lisanna!" called out Luna.

Luna flew down.

"You're okay..." Said Luna.

"Yeah…" said Lisanna, "But…"

Lisanna didn't know what to call him and stumbled on her words.

"He's not doing okay." Said Makarov.

"I'll be fine." Said Nephrite.

"Lisanna… you should transform. "said Luna.

"But…" said Lisanna eyeing Nephrite.

"I'm sure he won't tell anyone…" said Makarov, "Right?"

"Sure…" said Nephrite knowing it was best not to argue.

"Okay." Said Lisanna.

Moon Prism Power! Make-Up!" called out Lisanna.

Of course she transformed into Sailor Moon.

Nephrite jut stared at her.

"Okay… so Lisanna is Sailor Moon…" said Nephrite hearing about the mysterious mage before.

Sailor Moon ran to join the fight.

"Now Nephrite…" said Makarov, "Tell me exactly what's going on."

Nephrite sighed but it was a worried or exasperated sigh, but rather a somewhat happy one.

Back with the fight.

Grape managed to regain herself and was in a hand-to-hand fight with Mirajane. However Mirajane punched her so hard into a tree.

Suzuran tried to use her sonic waves but Sailor Mercury called out "Bubble Spray Freezing!" and froze her.

Housenka sent out the fire balls at them however Natsu ate the fire.

"That was barley a snack." Said Natsu.

"What?" asked Housenka surprised what happened.

"Hey Mars!" said Natsu.

"Right!" said Sailor Mars.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" shouted Natsu.

"Fire Soul!" called out Sailor Mars.

The fire engulfed the monster, afterwards she could barely stand any more.

"Hey!" yelled Sailor Moon.

Of course even she couldn't help but to do the speech.

"I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of love and justice Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you!" called out sailor Moon.

"Seriously what's with those speeches." Said Elfman with a sweat drop.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon." Said Sailor Mars.

"Right!" said Sailor Moon.

She grabbed her tiara.

"Mars! Mercury!" said Lisanna.

The three knew what that meant and nodded.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Fire Soul!" called out Sailor Mars hitting the tiara with her flames.

"Bubble Spray!" called out Sailor Mercury as the flaming tiara was engulfed by the bubbles.

She directed the tiara at all three, turning them all into dust.

Sailor Moon breathed a sigh of relief.

She looked at the other two who nodded. They knew they had to leave.

"Well we have to go now." Said Sailor Mars.

"Yeah, sorry but we have to do something else." Said Sailor Moon.

"Later. "said Sailor Mercury.

"Seriously!" yelled Mirajane as she turned back to her human form, "What's their deal?"

"They have their reasons." laughed Natsu.

"Well come on Dragon Boy, go find them." Said Mirajane.

"Fine… "muttered Natsu.

Lisanna rejoined the group caring for Nephrite along with Erza and Levy (creating the illusion that they joined the group during the fight).

Luna had removed the jacket that Nephrite was wearing and used it as a bandage for his shoulder.

"Why does he have green blood?" asked Happy.

"You know I'm right here." Said Nephrite with a sweat drop.

Soon enough Natsu, Mirajane and Elfman showed up.

"It's about time you show up." Said Mirajane.

"I'm sorry I let Lisanna get kidnapped." Said Erza, "If you wish you may punch me once as punishment."

Mirajane punched her, then she punched her again, however Erza caught it.

"I said only once." Said Erza.

"I felt like doing more." Muttered Mirajane.

Both of them began to glare at each other.

Makarov cleared his throat.

"Now isn't the time to be arguing." Said Makarov.

Both of them stopped knowing that Makarov was going to lay down Nephrite's punishment.

"What do you did my children were something I probably won't ever forgive." Said Makarov, "However you have proven yourself. You showed that you would be willingly to give up everything to protect your fellow guild mates…"

A silence filled the air, Nephrite knew he must be punished in some way.

"I will not strip your membership." Said Makarov.

Nephrite was surprised by this fact.

"However you must be punished." Said Makarov, "You are not only not allowed to jobs until I say otherwise but you almost be the guild's new bartender."

"Thank you." Said Nephrite.

"I'm not done yet." Said Makarov, "You won't get paid beyond tips."

"All right." Said Nephrite.

"And in the next 24 Hour Endurance Race you will join the loser in the punishment game." Said Makarov.

"What?" asked Nephrite.

"Oh that's just needlessly cruel!" yelled Natsu.

"Come on have a heart!" said Happy.

"There's no way he'd survive that!" yelled Elfman.

Makarov flared at three and they immediately shut up.

"Do… do I want to know?" asked Nephrite.

"No… you don't." said Lisanna.

"Now there's just one more thing." Said Makarov.

"Yes…" said Nephrite.

"What do you want to be called?" asked Makarov.

Nephrite smirked.

"I think from now on… I'll go by Maxfield Stanton from now on." Laughed Nephrite… well Maxfield.

Above them, Zoisite scowled and teleported away to Queen Beryl. He explained all that he saw.

"So he has made his choice." Said Queen Beryl gritting her teeth.

"Should I." said Zoisite.

"Let him have this…" said Queen Beryl with an evil smile, "After all when the time comes we'll eliminate him along with the rest of Fairy Tail…"

Zoisite reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Zoisite… I leave the mission to you now." Said Queen Beryl.

"Yes my queen." Said Zoisite.

Zoisite on the other hand was thinking "One Day Nephrite, your day will come…" thought Zoisite.

The next day at the Guild Hall.

"WHAT!" yelled almost the entire guild.

"I have made my decision with his punishments." Said Makarov, "Besides, he has proven himself to be that he can remain in the Guild."

"Oh really what's his punishments?" asked Jet.

"I can't go on jobs, I have to be the bar tender and I won't be paid for my bartending beyond tips." Said Maxfield.

"That's not much of a punishment!" yelled Bisca.

"Oh and something about a punishment game involving a race." Said Nephrite.

The entire guild went silent.

"Poor guy…" said Cana.

"That's just evil." Said Gray.

Maxfield sweat dropped at that.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Said Lisanna.

"Thanks." Said Maxfield.

Maxfield looked at the Guild Hall, he knew he would have to prove to the rest of the Guild he could be trusted, he knew it was going to be an uphill battle, but he had a new life now. One that he was happy to live and it was going to be one that it worth living.

Next Time: Zoisite is now in charge... however the true ruler of the Dark Kingdom gives him a very different task, find these things called Rainbow Crystals which are hidden inside of human souls. Meanwhile Luna figures out who is the last Sailor Guardian who she's supposed to find is... and let's just say she isn't happy about it... Who is it? Find out next time!


	16. The Search Begins

Chapter 16: The Search Begins

Maxfield was getting used to being the Guild's bartender. Much of the guild still didn't trust him, however word was quickly spreading about his shoulder injury.

"Hey Maxfield!" said Cana.

"Hey Cana, what can I get you?" asked Maxfield.

"The usual…" said Cana.

"Sure…" sighed Maxfield.

However Cana looked at his shoulder, which was still heavily bandaged.

"Oh right… how about just a few bottles of wine today." Said Cana.

"Thank you." Said Maxfield realizing that Cana was being nice to him.

He managed to grab a few bottles.

"SO is it true?" asked Cana, "That you got injured saving Lisanna?"

"Yeah, it's true." Said Maxfield.

Cana smiled at him.

Meanwhile Luna on the other hand crossed off another list from her list her eye began to twitch. There were only tow names left…

Cana's and Evergreen's…

And she was positive that it wasn't Evergreen (as she was never at the guild).

"Oh no…" said Luna.

That was when Loke approached her from behind, he had the biggest smile on his face.

"You knew didn't you?" asked Luna.

"Not the entire time only pretty recently." Said Loke.

"Let's talk outside." Said Luna.

They went out and Luna tackled him in the stomach.

"Why?" asked Loke.

"I felt like it." Muttered Luna.

After Loke recovered, he explained how he found.

"Wait she awakened her powers already?" asked Luna.

Loke nodded, "It was when you went on that job." He explained.

"I see…" said Luna, "I honestly didn't think taking just a simple job would do so much…"

"Yeah." Agreed Loke.

"Well I minds as well tell the others." Said Luna.

Meanwhile in the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl stood in a chamber. While it hasn't been mentioned much, the reason why they needed energy was so that it could be given to their true ruler Queen Metaria.

They had managed to gain enough energy just enough to awaken her.

"Please Queen Metaria take this energy." Said Queen Beryl, "And awaken once more."

The tomb of Queen Metaria flared up.

"It's good to see you again Beryl." Said Queen Metaria, "However even with this energy I feel that I might fall back to sleep soon and only the Silver Crystal will truly awaken me."

"Yes my Queen." Said Queen Beryl.

"However I know how to find it." Said Queen Metaria, "You must find the Rainbow Crystals and awaken the 7 Great Monsters."

"Oh yes I remember that." Said Queen Beryl.

"Once you find the 7 Rainbow Crystals only then will the Silver Crystal appear." Said Queen Metaria.

Not too long later, Queen Beryl called both Zoisite and Kunzite.

"I want Zoisite to find the Rainbow Crystals and awaken the 7 Great Monsters." Said Queen Beryl.

"The Rainbow Crystals?" asked Zoisite.

"So the 7 Great Monsters." Said Kunzite.

"Yes, many years ago Queen Serenity fought the 7 Great Monsters and sealed them into the Silver Crystal, 7 pieces of the Silver Crystal split off and disappeared into Earthland. When they did they were reborn into 7 humans with no memories of their past life." Explained Queen Beryl, "By removing the Rainbow Crystal you re-awaken the Monster. "

"How do I awaken them?" asked Zoisite.

A black Crystal appeared from Queen Beryl's Crystal ball.

"I have prepared this just in case the day came." Said Queen Beryl.

Zoisite chanced energy into the Crystal. That was when glowed and an image appeared.

That image was one of Wakaba.

"That man is a member of Fairy Tail." Said Kunzite.

"Perfect." Said Queen Beryl, "Now go."

"Yes my Queen." Said Zoisite.

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail, Luna was telling the three about Cana being the next Guardian.

"So Cana?" asked Lisanna.

"That's right." Said Luna.

"Why didn't you figure it out sooner?" asked Erza.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Luna.

That just made them all sweat drop.

"Look, I need to find a time to talk to her." Said Luna, "I'll figure it out…"

Just outside of Fairy Tail, Zoisite peaked in and saw Wakaba having a drink with Macao.

"I'll have to wait until he leaves, I don't want anyone in Fairy Tail know what I'm doing." Thought Zoisite.

Inside Luna walked over to the bar.

"Oh hey Luna." Said Maxfield.

"Hello Maxfield." Said Luna.

Maxfield stared at Luna.

"Is something wrong?" asked Cana.

"Not at all!" said Maxfield.

"No!" said Luna.

OF course they were thinking about the conversation that they had not too recently. Since Maxfield knew their identities after all.

(Flashback)

They had the discussion in the Master's office.

"So wait you're the real enemies of the Dark Kingdom?" asked Maxfield.

"Yes." Answered Luna, "But most of the Guild is unaware of it."

"The rest of the Guild was dragged not it." Said Erza.

"Don't put it that way Erza." Said Makarov, "I'm sure if everyone knew the truth then they would still want to fight the Dark Kingdom."

Erza nodded.

"Natsu and Happy are aware but no one else is." Said Erza.

Maxfield looked at Lisanna.

"I didn't tell him." Said Lisanna knowing what he was thinking.

"Happy found out about after a Natsu talked in his sleep." Said Levy.

"I see." Said Maxfield.

In his mind "Note to self, finally make that bet."

He then looked at Luna. That was when he remembered something.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lisanna.

"No… not at all." Said Maxfield.

(End of Flashback)

"Hey Cana…" said Maxfield.

"Yeah." Said Cana.

"Is okay to place money for the bet." Said Maxfield.

"It's about time!" said Cana slapping Maxfield shoulder…

The shoulder that was impaled.

Luna sweat dropped as Cana began to apologize.

"This is going to be a long day…" thought Luna.

That night as everyone left the guildhall that day. Luna and the other three were following Cana home.

"This is a really bad idea." Said Lisanna.

"I didn't want to pull aside during the day." Sighed Luna.

"So it's true." Said Levy, "You didn't want to have be a Guardian."

"Well that's not entirely true…" said Luna.

The other three just sweat dropped as response.

"You know…" said Erza, "She's been here the longest out of all of us."

"What?" asked Luna.

"Out of anyone in our age group she was the first to join." Said Lisanna.

"How old was she here again?" asked Levy.

"I didn't know that." Said Luna, "Maybe we should pull her aside and tell her."

Meanwhile Wakaba was walking home alone.

"Wakaba Mine, I've been looking for you." Said a voice.

Wakaba turned to where the voice came from and saw Zoisite.

"Oh you're from the Dark Kingdom, aren't you?" asked Wakaba.

"How did you know?" asked Zoisite.

"I helped fight that Jadeite guy." Said Wakaba with a smirk.

Back Cana.

"Hey! Cana!" called out Lisanna.

Cana turned around and saw Lisanna, Levy, Erza and Luna.

"There's something we need to talk about." Said Luna.

"what?" asked Cana.

That was when they saw noticed a lot of smoke coming from a few streets over.

"That smoke…" said Lisanna.

"That's from Wakaba." Said Erza.

"Is he fighting someone?" asked Levy.

"Must be the Dark Kingdom." Said Luna.

They all ran towards where the smoke was coming from.

They weren't the only ones who saw it though.

Back with Wakaba and Zoisite, Wakaba has made duplicates out of smoke.

Zoisite was blasting each of them/

"I'll find you eventfully!" yelled Zoisite.

That was when he managed to hit the real Wakaba sending him flying.

Zoisite took out the Dark Crystal (as it was called) and was about to use when he had to dodge an attack.

He turned to see it was Maxfield.

"Well, well isn't it Maxfield." Mocked Zoisite.

"Is this seriously how you're going to get energy?" asked Maxfield.

"What?" asked Zoisite, "Oh, I'm not after his energy…"

Zoisite poured energy energy into the crystal, it showed a bright light on Wakaba and a red crystal appeared in a hole in his chest. The crystal flew into Zoisite's hand and Wakaba was covered in smoke.

"What's going on?" asked Cana.

"You're friend was never truly a member of your guild." Said Zoisite.

"What!" yelled Erza.

"Oh no… he can't be…" whispered Luna.

The smoke cleared and where Wakaba was a male monster constantly emitting smoke.

"Now Smokra, deal with them!" ordered Zoisite who disappeared.

"Oh no…" whispered Lisanna.

"We have to transform now!" said Erza.

"Okay…" said Levy.

"I know." Said Lisanna.

"Moon Prism Power!" called out Lisanna.

"Mercury Power!" called out Levy.

"Mars Power!" called out Erza.

"Make-up!"

All three of them transformed shocking Cana.

"You guys are the Sailor Guardians?" asked Cana.

"I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of love and justice Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you!" called out Sailor Moon.

"I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of love and intelligence Sailor Mercury! Douse your head in water and repent!" called out Sailor Mercury.

"I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of Fire and Passion, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!" called out Sailor Mars.

Cana sweat dropped.

"What were those speeches?" she asked.

"We can't control them!" said Sailor Moon blushing.

That was when the air suddenly filled with smoke.

"You think you can stop me!" yelled the monster now dubbed Smokra.

"Heaven, Wind." Called out Cana, "Wind Edge!"

This blew the smoke away and knocked away Smokra.

"Wait before you counties!" said Luna.

She took out a green transformation wand.

"Cana you're a Sailor Guardian as well." Said Luna, "You Sailor Jupiter!"

"Really?" asked Cana looking at Luna, "Why didn't you find out sooner?"

"well you weren't here during the final battle with Jadeite and other reasons…" said Luna, "And I wasn't avoiding you because of your reputation…"

"Seriously…" thought Cana.

"That doesn't matter! Say "Jupiter Power! Make-up!"" said Luna.

"All right… if you think this will help…" said Cana.

"Jupiter Power! Make-up!" called out Cana.

That was when her clothes turned into lighting and turned into the usual Sailor Uniform. However her main color was green while the color of the ribbons were pink. Her shoes were different as well being short lace up boots.

She was Sailor Jupiter.

Of course there was also the speech.

I am the pretty sailor-suited guardian of love and courage Sailor Jupiter! I'll make you feel so much regret it will be make you feel numb!"

There was an awkward silence as even the monster stared at her.

"What was that!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"We already said it just happens." Said Sailor Mercury.

"I still say it's fun." Said Sailor Mars.

"That's Erza for you…" sighed Sailor Jupiter.

However that was when Smokra was started creating more smoke.

"All right! Sailor Jupiter your magic on Thunder and Lighting!" said Luna, "If I remember correctly your spell is Supreme Thunder!"

"Fine I'll try it…" mumbled Sailor Jupiter.

"Supreme Thunder!" she called out as lighting rod appeared from her tiara gem and gathered lightening which she used to zap the monster.

"Fire Soul!" called out Sailor Mars setting him on fire.

"Mercury!" said Luna.

"Okay." Said Sailor Mercury, "Bubble Spray!"

"Moon!" said Luna taking out another wand.

It was much different than the transformation want, it had a crystal crescent moon and a pink handle. She tossed at Sailor Moon.

"I knew one day this would happen." Said Luna, "With this you can turn him back human."

"Really?" asked Sailor Moon breathing a sigh of relief.

"That's right!" said Luna, "Now say Moon Healing Escalation!"

Sailor Moon nodded as the fog began to dissipate.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" called out Sailor Moon.

Light emerged from the wand covering Smokra.

"Refresh!" he yelled as he turned back into Wakaba.

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury all breathed a sigh of relief.

"You did much better than I you would." Said Luna.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Now, now it's not the time to fight." Said Sailor Moon.

"You're right." Said Luna.

She turned to Sailor Moon, "Now the Moon Stick is not only a powerful magical item, but also a symbol that you are the leader of the Sailor Guardians…"

"What?" asked Sailor Moon in shock.

"You know you should really retransform before Wakaba wakes up." Said Maxfield.

"Oh right." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Just focus on turning back." Sailor Moon told Sailor Jupiter.

They all turned back.

"Oh this is just weird." Said Cana.

Soon enough Wakaba woke up.

"What happened?" asked Wakaba.

As they were explaining Zoisite decided to do a check up on them.

"They found a way to turn him back." Cursed Zoisite before teleporting away.

Back on the street.

"Seriously!" yelled Wakaba, "I don't' remember anything."

"That's probably a good thing." Said Erza.

"So do you know anything?" asked Cana to Maxfield.

"A little…" said Maxfield.

"Looks like the Dark Kingdom is no longer after energy." Sighed Luna.

"Great…" muttered Wakaba.

"I don't think they're going to come after you again." Said Luna.

"Oh… yeah." Said Wakaba with a sweat drop.

And so the search for the Rainbow Crystal began... not knowing it was going to one of the most difficult things they have done yet.

Next Time: With the Guardians knowing about the Rainbow Crystals, they realize that they have to find the other carriers before the Dark Kingdom can arrive. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: All right I'm going to give hints about the Rainbow Crystal Carriers: All human (sorry for those wanting a kitty), all but one are Mages, two members of Fairy Tail (you'll see who the second is later), one from Phantom Lord, one from Blue Pegasus, two outright villains (though ones a little iffy in the anime), two women, five men and one's anime only...

And current standing is:

Red: Wakaba.

Let's see if you can guess correctly...


End file.
